


Быть сильным

by nnartful



Series: Ангелы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Contracts, Demons, Fantasy, Fights, Height Differences, M/M, Photo Shoots, Photography, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доминик - фотограф с мировым именем, до безумия влюбленный в свою работу. Анджей - известная модель, идеальный почти во всех смыслах мужчина. У Доминика скверный характер и целый букет комплексов. Анджей твердо намерен с этими комплексами справиться.<br/>История о призраках прошлого, мести, нежности и терпении. О хороших друзьях. И о том, как полезно водить знакомство с мистическими существами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Анджей

Это было пять лет назад.

Моя семья переехала, и выпускной класс мне пришлось заканчивать в новой школе. Уже тогда моя физиономия мелькала на обложках модных журналов. Иногда меня узнавали на улице. Не скажу, что это всегда было хорошо.

– Эй, ты!

Обернувшись, я увидел быстро приближающихся троих парней не самого дружелюбного вида. Одного из них я узнал, он был из моего класса, но имя его я не запомнил. Судя по лицам, парни хотели вовсе не автограф попросить.

– Значит, это ты наша новая знаменитость, пан Анджей? – злобно спросил мой одноклассник.

Так и знал, что не стоило идти по этой улице.

– Ребят, в чём дело? – слабая попытка потянуть время. Они настроены весьма агрессивно, но мне нельзя драться.

Для модели даже пустяковая травма может обернуться большими неприятностями.

– Бесишь ты меня, вот в чём, – произнёс один из них и неожиданно, без замаха, ударил меня под дых.

Дыхание перехватило, я попытался сгруппироваться, чтобы защитить голову, но второго удара не последовало.

Вместо этого я услышал спокойный незнакомый голос:

– Проблемы?

– Не твоё дело, проваливай, – ответил тот, кто ударил меня.

Я поднял голову. В переулке появилось новое действующее лицо – невысокий худой парень, одетый как типичный подросток-неформал. Высокие ботинки, чёрные джинсы со множеством пряжек и молний, чёрная куртка, украшенная нашивками, длинные чёрные волосы, патлами висящие из-под чёрной шапки, надвинутой на глаза. На плече сумка с принтом неизвестной мне группы. Тоже чёрная. Ещё один тип из моей школы, учится на год младше, если память мне не изменяет. Если он вмешается, эти трое его точно убьют.

Но юный гот, кажется, совсем не понимал грозящей ему опасности.

– Да ладно вам, – заговорил он, подходя ближе. – Чего вы к человеку привязались?

– Ты чё, упырок, тоже давно не получал?! – старший из малолетних хулиганов начал беситься.

– Эм… – мой одноклассник, кажется, решил попробовать всё уладить.

Неожиданное решение. Однако, он не успел ничего придумать, так как старший размахнулся, целя в голову гота. И тут произошло неожиданное: гот, совсем немного отклонившись, пропустил удар мимо себя, перехватил руку потерявшего равновесие здоровяка… Бросок – и громила, постанывая, валяется на асфальте. Второй, неизвестный мне парень, растерянно переводил взгляд с поверженного приятеля на его щуплого противника и обратно.

– Что за…

– Ещё вопросы? – голос коротышки в чёрном был по-прежнему спокоен.

– Нет, вопросов нет, – наконец взял себя в руки мой одноклассник. – Мы уходим, уходим.

Поддерживая всё ещё находящегося в прострации главаря, нападавшие спешно ретировались.

– Ты в порядке? – обратился ко мне спаситель.

– Да, всё ок, – я сообразил, что всё ещё сижу на земле, поднялся и начал отряхиваться. – Здорово ты их.

– Ди, – он протянул руку. В моей голове пронеслась череда анимешных образов.

– Анджей.

Его рукопожатие было сильным и уверенным. Неожиданно для того, кто выглядит подобным образом. Хотя, не более неожиданно, чем то, как он справился с напавшими на меня.

– Недавно живёшь в этом районе? – спросил Ди.

– Да, мы всего месяц как переехали.

– Не стоит ходить этими дворами в одиночестве. Особенно в такое время. Особенно такому, как ты.

– Что значит, такому, как я?

Он усмехнулся:

– Ты же модель? Некоторые могут напасть на тебя просто потому, что ты хорошо выглядишь. Идём, полагаю, нам в  
одну сторону.

Большинство людей по сравнению со мной кажутся невысокими, но Ди выглядел совсем миниатюрным.

– Слушай, Ди, у тебя проблем с ними не будет?

– Нет, конечно. Тот персонаж – просто идиот. Обычно местная шпана предпочитает с нами не связываться.

– С вами?

– Кикбоксинг. Я в клубе.

А, так вот в чем дело, подумал я и...

 

Проснувшись, я долго лежал неподвижно, глядя в потолок. Я не видел его уже четыре года, но он периодически мне снится, и последнее время всё чаще. Ди. После того случая мы часто обедали вместе в школе, иногда вместе ходили домой. Я считал его своим другом, но сейчас не могу вспомнить его лица. Не уверен, что вообще когда-либо имел возможность хорошо его рассмотреть – Ди носил длинные волосы с ассимметричной чёлкой, за которой словно специально прятался. Необщительный, мрачный, выглядящий готично и пафосно, но при этом учащийся на отлично и занимающийся кикбоксингом. Никогда бы не подумал, что кикбоксёр может быть таким… Не мужественным, что ли. Тогда я этого не осознавал, но сейчас мне кажется, что Ди был моей первой настоящей любовью. А ведь я даже имени его ни разу не спросил, мне было достаточно этого неоригинального прозвища.

Надо вставать и собираться. Вчера вечером директор лично звонил, чтобы просить меня принять участие в кастинге для некого очень значимого проекта. Что за проект, толком не сказал. Единственное, что я понял – на кастинг приглашены лучшие модели нашего агентства, а фотографом будет какой-то немец, которого все ждут с благоговейным трепетом. На ум пришла пара имен, но думать в этом направлении не было настроения. Директор намекнул, что заказчик пока не готов раскрывать личность фотографа широкой публике. А я, между прочим, хотел взять небольшой отпуск. Утомительно быть ведущей моделью.

По дороге в агентство несколько раз попались рекламные щиты с моим изображением. Когда-то меня это сильно смущало, но теперь я воспринимаю улыбающегося белобрысого типа, изображённого на них, как кого-то постороннего.

В агентстве я ожидал увидеть толпу, но милая секретарша (постоянно забываю её имя) пригласила меня в директорскую приёмную, где, развалившись в кресле, сидел только один человек.

– Привет, Рэй.

– Анджей! Доброе утро.

Рэй – мой друг и коллега. Мы часто работаем вместе. Будучи на четверть корейцем, он обладает довольно интересной внешностью, которую очень ценят некоторые заказчики.

– Давно здесь? – спросил я, садясь в соседнее кресло.

– Минут тридцать. У директора внеплановое совещание. Очень невежливо с его стороны так неожиданно нас выдёргивать, а потом ещё и заставлять ждать, тебе не кажется?

Секретарша принесла кофе.

– Думал, будет больше претендентов, – сказал я, одним глотком опустошив крошечную чашку.

– Я тоже удивлён. Наверное, кроме нас не нашлось идиотов, – проворчал Рэй. И, внезапно приблизив свое лицо к моему, спросил с подозрением. – Анджей, какой-то ты слишком задумчивый. Плохо спал?

– Спал-то хорошо, – секунду я думал, стоит ли ему рассказывать. – Мне снился Ди.

Рэй покачал головой:

– Друг, по-моему, это показатель. Ты думаешь об этом Ди больше, чем обо всех своих любовниках вместе взятых.

– Он не был моим любовником.

– Может, это тебя и беспокоит? – подмигнул Рэй.

– Я решил. После этого проекта возьму отпуск и поеду домой. Попробую его найти.

Рэй тоже допил кофе и вертел чашку в руках, рассматривая узор на ней. Мы знакомы много лет, он знает обо мне почти всё. Поэтому неудивительно, что мои слова он воспринял скептически.

– Интересно, как ты собираешься искать парня, о котором не знаешь ничего, кроме погонялова и того, что он занимался кикбоксингом? Как вообще можно было, общаясь с человеком почти год, не узнать хотя бы его имени?  
Что правда, то правда. Мы пересекались только в школе, Ди никогда не рассказывал о себе, а я не спрашивал. Мне и так было интересно с ним, хватало его нечастых рассуждений на отвлечённые темы и того, что он всегда слушал меня.

– Не знаю, – ответил я на вопрос Рэя. – Попробую ещё раз навести справки в школе. Разыщу этот клуб, в котором он состоял.

Пару лет назад я уже пытался найти Ди. Но в школе мне сказали, что не имеют права предоставлять информацию об учениках посторонним лицам. Расспросы бывших одноклассников тоже мало помогли – многие помнили его визуально, но никто не мог сообщить ничего определённого, даже имени. Всем, кого я спрашивал, он запомнился либо как Ди, либо как «тот гот из параллельного класса». Я даже наугад зашел в пару борцовских клубов, но безрезультатно.  
По коридору разнёсся стук каблучков, и в приёмную буквально влетела высокая стройная красавица с длинными тёмными волосами. Определённо, тоже модель. Процокав мимо нас, девушка остановилась у стола секретарши.

– Ты посмотри, какая красотка! – восхитился Рэй, наглейшим образом разглядывая вновьприбывшую.

– Ну да, ничего, – согласился я без энтузиазма.

Рэй бросил на меня тоскливый взгляд:

– С кем я вообще разговариваю…

Перекинувшись парой слов с секретаршей, девушка подошла к нам и устроилась в свободном кресле.

– Привет, я Нелли.

Открытое лицо, милая улыбка. Приятная собеседница, должно быть.

– Я Рэй, – друг прямо-таки лучился доброжелательностью. – А этот мрачный тип – Анджей.

По лицу Нелли было понятно, что она прекрасно знает, кто перед ней. Конечно, мы все-таки не вчера в бизнес пришли. А вот она, скорее всего, из начинающих.

– Привет, – коротко поздоровался я.

– Ты тоже на кастинг? – поинтересовался Рэй.

Нелли посмотрела на нас удивлённо:

– Как, вы не в курсе? Кастинга не будет.

– Как не будет?! – взвился Рэй, выражая наше с ним общее недоумение.

Вот так новость. А как же звонки директора?

– Ну да, не будет. Пан Грабовский уже всё решил, в съёмке будем участвовать мы трое.

Наверное, у нас с Рэем синхронно отвисли челюсти, потому что Нелли хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

– Пан Грабовский? – осторожно переспросил я. – Доминик Грабовский?

Молодой, но крайне востребованный фотограф, знаменитый своим сложным характером не менее, чем фантастическим талантом. Работать с ним желали бы многие, но далеко не всем это под силу. Известны случаи, когда от Грабовского сбегали модели, не вынеся его требований, зато заказчики готовы драться, лишь бы привлечь его внимание, ведь этот молодой гений фотографии берётся только за те проекты, которые ему интересны. Известность пришла к нему в Германии, где он и работает большую часть времени. Значит, вот он, наш таинственный немецкий фотограф.

– Ну да, – Нелли пожала плечами, словно не понимая, чему тут удивляться. – Тот самый ужасный Доминик Грабовский. Он до последнего сомневался, браться ли за проект. Видимо, поэтому подробности никому не сообщались. Сейчас они с директором обсуждают последние нюансы.

Тем временем секретарша переговорила с боссом по селектору. Приглашая нас в кабинет, она улыбалась своей обычной милой и ничего не значащей улыбкой. Иногда я завидую ее беззаботности, пусть лишь видимой.

– Мы попали, – процедил Рэй сквозь зубы. – Говорят, он сумасшедший трудоголик.

Директор – ухоженный подтянутый мужчина сорока с лишним лет, словно родившийся в деловом костюме – радушно нас поприветствовал и извинился за вынужденное ожидание. Моё внимание сразу привлёк человек маленького роста, стоящий спиной к нам у огромного окна, занимающего почти всю дальнюю стену директорского кабинета.

– Пан Грабовский, – обратился к нему директор. – Вот и ваши модели.

Коротышка обернулся. Я успел заметить отрешённое грустное выражение его лица прежде, чем оно озарилось широкой улыбкой. Неужели этот приветливо улыбающийся молодой человек и есть знаменитый фотограф, гроза моделей?

– Добрый день, – обратился он к нам. – Рад, что вы приняли приглашение.

Ещё бы не приняли. Жизнь модели не столь сказочна, чтобы отказываться от работы по своей прихоти. Вообще, не совсем понятно, что мы здесь делаем. Обычно никому – ни фотографу, ни руководству – не приходит в голову обсуждать проект с моделями. Модель – это инструмент. Наша задача – вовремя явиться на съемку, выглядеть подобающим образом и делать то, что говорят.

Пока все устраивались за длинным столом, который ещё пару месяцев назад был одним из главных экспонатов на выставке дизайнерской мебели, я наблюдал за Грабовским. Маленького роста, худощавый, темноволосый – тот же тип внешности, что у Ди. Даже голос похож, что, скорее всего, обусловлено схожестью телосложения. Но простое открытое лицо Грабовского точно не могло принадлежать моему замкнутому и угрюмому школьному другу. Почему вообще я подумал об этом? Пан Грабовский похож на Ди, но это не он.

Доминик Грабовский, насколько я помнил, был примерно моего возраста. Но выглядел он лет на 18-19, чему в немалой степени способствовал подростковый имидж – широкие камуфляжные штаны с накладными карманами, облегающая чёрная кофта, подчёркивающая худобу, торчащие во все стороны тёмные волосы, которые, однако, не скрывали лица, благодаря тонкому ободку. Грабовский больше походил на студента, чем на того сурового деспота, каким его описывали.

– Прошу, прощения, – начал разговор Рэй. – Пан Грабовский, почему отменили кастинг?

– А зачем он? – удивился фотограф. – Когда мне прислали общий концепт проекта, я сразу подумал о Нельке, она идеально подходит.

Нелька? Похоже, у них довольно близкие отношения.

– Но одной Нельки мало, – продолжал Грабовский. – Тогда я вспомнил про Рэя. У вас с Нелли один типаж – схожее строение черепа, цвет волос. Вы как две собаки одной элитной породы.

Нелли весело фыркнула, а вот Рэю эти слова явно не польстили.

– Что же касается Анджея, то я давно хотел с ним поработать, – фотограф смотрел прямо на меня, но продолжал говорить так, словно меня здесь нет. Это раздражало. – Рядом с Нелли и Рэем Анджей будет смотреться, как бриллиант редкой огранки в драгоценной оправе.

– Ну и сравнения, – пробормотал я. Речи этого человека смутят кого угодно.

– Тебя хоть с бриллиантом сравнили, – обиженно отозвался Рэй. – А не с собакой, как некоторых.

– Ой, не обращайте внимания, – потешно всплеснула руками Нелли. – Он немного чудной…

– Нелька, – мягко перебил её фотограф. – Здесь все свои, так что говори, как есть – он псих ненормальный.

Нелли и фотограф рассмеялись, директор тоже улыбался, хотя в его взгляде явственно читалось: «Бред какой-то».

 

– Он гений, но работать с ним – сущий ад, – поделилась Нелли.

Она, я и Рэй сидели в кафе недалеко от агентства. Оказалось, что мы все не успели позавтракать сегодня, так что решили восполнить этот пробел вместе, заодно и познакомиться поближе. К счастью, кухня в этом заведении была словно специально подобрана под потребности моделей – широкий выбор легких, диетических блюд позволял мне, ненавидящему готовить, частенько перекусывать здесь.

– Тебе часто приходилось с ним сталкиваться по работе? – осторожно спросил Рэй.

– Нет, всего дважды, – ответила девушка.

– Извини, если лезу не в своё дело, – продолжал расспросы мой друг. – Но, похоже, вы с паном Грабовским хорошо знакомы…

– Конечно. Доминик – мой кузен. Наши отцы – родные братья.

– Кузен? – на лице Рэя отразилось такое явное облегчение, что мне стало даже немного стыдно за него. – Тяжело с таким родственником, наверное.

– На работе он действительно ведёт себя довольно жёстко. Сам выкладывается на 200 процентов и от всех остальных тоже требует полной отдачи. Но на самом деле Доминик очень добрый и милый. Просто, чтобы заметить это, нужно узнать его получше, а на это мало у кого хватает терпения.

 

Вечером, сидя в своей квартире, я снова вспоминал Ди. Однажды я спросил, почему он не общается ни с кем из школы, но дружит со мной. Ди засмеялся и ответил, что со мной ему интересно, а с остальными нет. Он был такой – общался только с теми, кто ему нравился, а остальных старался избегать. Если предположить, что Ди окружали бы только интересные ему люди, мог бы он стать таким же уверенным в себе, как Доминик Грабовский?

Почему я продолжаю их сравнивать? Ди никогда даже не увлекался фотографией, насколько мне известно.

Во сне я опять вернулся в школу.

Было лето. Мы с Ди сидели на скамейке в школьном дворе. Он решал моё домашнее задание по геометрии, попутно объясняя свои действия. Ди, хоть и учился на год младше, был явно сообразительнее меня. Наконец, окончательно измучившись собственным непониманием, я протянул:

– Ди, я правда не въезжаю.

Он шумно выдохнул и неожиданно шлёпнул меня тетрадью по лбу, сопроводив это укоризненным замечанием:

– Ну ты и тормоз.

– Не тормоз, а гуманитарий. Но у меня хорошо развито логическое мышление. Из того, что за последние двадцать минут я не воспринял ни единого твоего слова, логически следует только одно – ненавижу геометрию.

– Модель до мозга костей, да? – сверкнул он глазами из-под чёлки.

– Зато я девчонкам больше нравлюсь, – парировал я, принимая картинную позу.

Ди фыркнул так, что его длинная чёлка разметалась в разные стороны. Как в замедленной съёмке, пока волосы ложились на место, я успел рассмотреть его лицо – правильное, но незапоминающееся, его чудесным образом преображала смущённая улыбка, придавая некую детскость, наивное очарование. Таким, как Ди, очень идёт улыбка. Но улыбался он редко.

 

Съёмка проходила на крыше. Странно, что начало не перенесли, так как погода с утра не задалась. Сначала накрапывал мелкий дождик, потом, кажется, прояснилось, но на горизонте всё ещё ходили тучи. На площадке обычная съёмочная суета предстала передо мной в концентрированном виде. Как будто все стремились уложиться в максимально короткий срок, чтобы тут же приняться за новые дела. И над всем этим царствовал Доминик Грабовский. Колдуя со светом (он решил использовать здесь студийный свет, интересный эксперимент), он параллельно умудрялся раздавать указания всем подряд.

– Эй! – навстречу нам с Рэем, радостно улыбаясь, шла Нелли, приехавшая чуть раньше.

– Привет! – энергично замахал рукой Рэй.

Нелли была уже загримирована и одета для съёмок. Должен признать, выглядела она сногсшибательно.

– Сразу предупреждаю, к краю крыши не подходим! – выкрикнул Доминик, увидев нас. – Я не хочу лишиться моделей, даже не начав съёмку.

– И Вам здравствовать, пан Грабовский, – пробубнил я себе под нос.

Вид на город отсюда был завораживающий. Крыши многоэтажек, шпили, антенны на фоне бледно-голубого неба, по которому клочками разбросаны тонкие прозрачные облака – всё это создавало иллюзию футуристической ирреальности. Я вдруг представил, что стою на мостике огромного фантастического крейсера, медленно двигающегося к затянутому тучами горизонту.

Но размечтаться как следует мне не позволили. Грабовский возник рядом в сопровождении ярко одетого светловолосого человека.

– Это Рэджи, – представил фотограф блондина. – Наш стилист. Рэджи, это…

– Да-да, – улыбнулся стилист. – Рэй и Анджей. Счастлив работать с вами.

Яркая одежда, волосы, завязанные в высокий хвост, немного манерные жесты. Всё с этим стилистом понятно.

Пан фотограф, кстати, не смотря на прохладный ветер, был в безрукавке, и я удивился, увидев его руки. Казавшиеся под одеждой тонкими и хрупкими, на самом деле они были плотно перевиты мышцами.

– Так, – начал раздавать указания Грабовский. – Рэй, отправляйся вон к той милой девушке, она тебя оденет. Рэджи, твоя задача – привести в порядок голову Анджея.

– И что не так с моей головой? – конечно, это его дело, как я буду выглядеть. Но сегодня у меня не самое радужное настроение.

Фотограф бесцеремонно взял меня за подбородок и придирчиво осмотрел (для чего ему пришлось задрать голову и встать на цыпочки). Наконец, вынес вердикт:

– Волосы слишком длинные. Сделаешь… Ну, ты знаешь как, Рэджи. И бородку эту дурацкую уберёшь.

И, не дав мне возразить, умчался.

– Эй, про бороду меня никто не предупреждал.

– Не волнуйтесь, – легонько тронул меня за локоть Рэджи. – Снимем всего пару сантиметров, будет только лучше. А борода Вам совершенно не идёт, поверьте мне. Идёмте, как раз успеем, пока снимают Нелли и Рэя.

Удивительно, после манипуляций Рэджи я не заметил сильных изменений в своей внешности, но при этом действительно стал выглядеть значительно свежее и ухоженнее. Похоже, пан Грабовский и правда работает только с лучшими, и это касается не только моделей.

Вернувшись на крышу, мы застали съёмку в полном разгаре.

– Нелька, голову выше! – Доминик с камерой в руках кружил вокруг Нелли и Рэя, изображающих страстные объятия.

– Так, хорошо!

Щелчки затвора камеры следовали один за другим, перемежаясь возгласами фотографа.

– Рэй, ведёшь себя, как школьник. Обними её как следует!

Грабовский действительно был полностью поглощён работой.

– Нелька, больше страсти, ты же можешь!

Нелли подалась чуть вперёд, её лицо неуловимо изменилось, приобретя именно то выражение, которого добивался Доминик.

– Вот так! Да, детка, ты чудо, я сам сейчас кончу.

– Придурок, – засмеялась Нелли и швырнула в кузена платок, который был наброшен на её плечи.

Несколько быстрых щелчков затвора, Доминик опустил камеру. Глядя на его довольное лицо я догадался, что именно этот эпизод с платком и был ему нужен.

– Анджей!

Пришла моя очередь. Я занял указанное место. Ты странный, пан Грабовский. Никогда не говоришь моделям заранее, что они должны делать. Импровизируешь по ходу дела? Или просто не знаешь, что хочешь увидеть? Что ж, посмотрим, смогу ли я угодить твоим желаниям.

– Ну что за лицо? – в голосе Доминика зазвучало раздражение. – Анджей, ты что, не выспался? Подумай о чём-нибудь…

О чём? О чём-нибудь приятном? Сделай лицо попроще? Как меня бесит этот приказной тон… Что ещё скажешь? Чтобы я не считал себя умнее фотографа? Я не первый день в этом бизнесе и знаю, что имею все основания так считать, я действительно умнее многих твоих коллег, пан Грабовский.

– Так… – серия щелчков камеры, словно пулемётная очередь. – Перерыв!

Доминик развернулся и ушёл, ещё раз крикнув:

– Перерыв пол часа, не расслабляйтесь!

Я стоял, не понимая, что происходит. Подошли Рэй и Нелли.

– Что это с ним? – озадаченно спросил Рэй.

– Похоже, – ответила Нелли, – Анджей его сделал.

– Сделал? – удивился я. – Я всего лишь показал то, что он хотел увидеть.

– Я об этом и говорю. Похоже, ты всё понял в рекордно-быстрый срок. Пойду посмотрю, как он там.


	2. Нелли

Никки сидел в стороне ото всех прямо на полу (если уместно так говорить, находясь на крыше) и просматривал отснятые кадры. Так-так, это нарочито-сосредоточенное выражение лица мне знакомо. Никки притворяется, что поглощён работой, хотя на самом деле думает совершенно о других вещах.

– Никки, ты в порядке?

– А? – он растерянно посмотрел на меня и снова вернулся к фотографиям. – Он великолепен.

Я устроилась рядом, что потребовало определённого мастерства – узкое платье и туфли на шпильках не способствуют удобному сидению на полу. Взглянув на монитор, я увидела Анджея. Сменяющие друг друга кадры, на которых лицо Анджея было сначала уставшим и безразличным, как маска, потом во взгляде появлялся интерес, затем лицо и поза стали выражать агрессию, высокомерие, пренебрежение, в конце концов переходящие в состояние, близкое к земному богу, с насмешкой глядящему на мелкие людские проблемы и радости. Его волосы и одежда развевались на ветру, а за спиной клубились тёмные облака, готовые в любой момент затянуть всё небо и разразиться грозой так же, как сдержанное презрение модели к окружающему миру готово было вот-вот перерасти в открытую неприязнь.

– Не удивительно, – я смотрела на снимки, чувствуя, что меня, как и Никки, завораживает этот человек. – Он один из лучших…

– Он не один из лучших! – воскликнул брат. – Он лучший. Ты видела? Он буквально с полувзгляда понял, что нужно делать. Не понимаю, как Джейсон мог выгнать такую модель.

Джейсон. Так и знала, что рано или поздно он вспомнит историю с «JK». Никки пристально следил за карьерой Анджея и, конечно, тот инцидент не остался незамеченным. Мой дорогой кузен всегда был невысокого мнения о Джейсоне, хотя с компанией «JK», где тот занимал не последнее место, в своё время охотно сотрудничал. Интересно, стоит ему рассказывать о слухах, или лучше промолчать? В конце концов, это могут быть просто чьи-то необоснованные домыслы…

– Тебе известно что-то, чего я не знаю? – угадал он мои мысли.

– Поговаривают… – всё-таки, мне не хотелось касаться этой скользкой темы. – Анджей… В общем, он встречался с Джейсоном. Совсем недолго. Конец их романа пришёлся как раз на тот злосчастный проект, и Джейсон уволил Анджея, сославшись на его неуправляемость и неспособность находить общий язык с коллегами.

– Вот оно что, – протянул Никки задумчиво. – Как глупо.

Доминик младше меня всего на пол года, но иногда мне кажется, что он совсем ребёнок. Вот сейчас, например, он хочет казаться совершенно спокойным, но я-то вижу, как его задела новость о связи Анджея с Джейсоном. Теперь будет втихаря дуться.

– Никки, ты же всегда мечтал работать с ним. Может, попробуешь быть чуточку приветливее?

– О чём ты?

– О том, что ты можешь хотя бы намекнуть ему. Ты ведь не хочешь быть один.

– Нелька, ты что несёшь?! – воскликнул Никки, на глазах становясь красным, как помидор.

Обычно он выглядит таким крутым, старается всё держать под контролем. Он подчинил свою жизнь схеме, в которой практически нет места ничему, кроме работы, нет места даже мыслям, не относящимся к работе. Знаю, у него были на то причины, но это не может продолжаться вечно. Ситуация не изменится, пока Никки сам этого не захочет, а он так вжился в свою безопасную схему, что не пожелает что-то менять, если его не подтолкнуть. Похоже, пора старшей сестре сыграть роль доброй феи. Ха! Добрая фея? Думаю, мне этот образ подойдет.

– Всё в порядке, – объявила я, вернувшись к ребятам. – Доминик сказал, что Анджей классный.

– Да? – скептически хмыкнул Анджей. – А мне показалось, он хочет меня убить.

– Это его форма проявления симпатии, ты скоро привыкнешь.

Вскоре вернулся и сам Никки, съёмка продолжилась и мы работали до тех пор, пока это позволяло солнце.

Наблюдать, как Никки и Анджей изредка украдкой поглядывают друг на друга, было настоящим весельем. Ну точно, как подростки. Наверное, вся группа заметила эти взгляды. Интересно, Анджей о чём-то догадывается или всё дело в том, что Никки симпатичный?

– На сегодня всё, всем спасибо! – прозвучала наконец заветная фраза.

Мы все были вымотаны, но результаты дня вызывали чувство удовлетворения. Когда мы убрались с крыши, всё-таки пошёл дождь.

– У меня такое ощущение, что за весь день я даже вздохнуть ни разу не успел, – заскулил Рэй, пока мы шли к раздевалкам.

– Угу, – отозвался Анджей. – Похоже, пан Грабовский являет собой классический пример того, что внешность обманчива.

– Выглядит милашкой, а на самом деле железный человек какой-то, – кивнул Рэй.

– И это тоже. Но я имел ввиду, что он выглядит как легкомысленный юнец, а на самом деле профи. Все уже практически на последнем издыхании, а из него энергия так и прёт.

– Тебе он тоже показался трудоголиком? – подтолкнула я Анджея к развитию темы.

– Не совсем. Я бы сказал, что он по-настоящему увлечён. Похоже, он любит то, чем занимается. Может, даже как работу не воспринимает.

Молодец, Анджей, продолжай думать в том же направлении. Я помню, как Никки всегда обращал внимание на умные глаза Анджея, на его чрезмерно пристальный, даже тяжелый взгляд. Говорил, с этим ничего не поделать, поэтому не для каждого проекта он подходит. Похоже, Анджей не просто выглядит умным, и это очень хорошо, это то, что нужно.


	3. Анджей

В раздевалку заглянула Нелли:

– Рэй, можно тебя на пару минут?

Конечно же, Рэй в мгновение ока собрал свои вещи и исчез за дверью, бросив мне что-то вроде: «Подожди меня в вестибюле». Ему так очевидно нравится Нелли, что даже смешно. Как сегодня назвал его пан фотограф? Школьник? Влюблённый Рэй, не смотря на свои 23 года, действительно ведёт себя, как школьник. И влюбляется так же быстро и просто, как готовит свои любимые салатики. Ему я тоже иногда завидую.

Когда я уже почти собрался, в дверном проеме показался Рэджи.

– Пан Анджей, Вы ещё здесь? – удивился он.

– Я никуда не спешу.

– Понятно. А я где-то тут куртку оставил…

Беглый осмотр комнаты результатов не дал.

– Рэджи, ты давно знаешь пана Грабовского?

– Пару лет, может, чуть меньше, – ответил стилист, вылезая из-за дивана с курткой в руках. – На одной из съёмок я заменял заболевшего гримёра. С тех пор Доминик часто зовёт меня в свои проекты. Он ценит людей, которые понимают, что ему нужно. А мне нравится его увлечённость. Так что нам хорошо работается вместе.

Похоже, Рэджи из тех, кто любит развёрнуто отвечать на вопросы. Как мне повезло.

– Что он за человек? – спросил я, выходя следом за стилистом из раздевалки.

– Ну… Он очень сильный. Ему несладко пришлось в жизни, но сложности его только закалили.

– Что меня не убивает, делает меня сильнее?

– Именно! Он из тех, кому для движения вперёд необходимо постоянно что-то преодолевать, что-то доказывать. Мне кажется, если в жизни Доминика не будет трудностей, он начнёт их искусственно создавать. А откуда вдруг такой интерес?

Я неопределённо развёл руками:

– Просто пан Грабовский напоминает мне одного знакомого, которого я несколько лет не видел. Кроме того, он показался мне занятной личностью.

– Да, Доминик многим кажется знакомым, но при этом мало кто способен вспомнить и описать его внешность. Такой вот универсальный тип лица, – улыбнулся Рэджи. – И он действительно интересная личность, я бы сказал, противоречивая. Кстати, он гей, если Вас это интересует.

Это замечание немного сбило меня с толку. Не столько своим содержанием, сколько неожиданным появлением в диалоге.

– Вообще-то, я не об этом…

– Да ладно, – Рэджи успокаивающе тронул меня за локоть. – Нас таких в этом бизнесе много, не мне Вам рассказывать. Льёт как из ведра.

Последняя фраза была по поводу потоков воды за окном, возле которого мы остановились. Надо было ехать домой, но после такого оживлённого дня почему-то не хотелось возвращаться в одиночество моей пустой квартиры.

– Я вызвал такси, – сказал Рэджи. – Если хотите, можно и Вас подвезти.

– Спасибо, я с Рэем на машине.

Кстати, где его черти носят? Распрощавшись с Рэджи, я отправился гулять по этажу. Здание было совсем новым, почти все офисы ещё пустовали. Мои шаги гулко разносились по коридорам. Набрал номер Рэя.

– Ну, и где ты?

– Ой, прости, старик, – начал тараторить друг, не давая мне возможности вставить слово. – Нелли нужно было срочно домой, я взялся её подвезти. Ну, ты же знаешь, я не могу отказать, когда девушка о чём-то просит… Извини ещё раз, Анджей. Завтра созвонимся.

Вот так. Бросил друга ради девушки. И что теперь, убить его за это? Я вышел в вестибюль. Здесь свет не горел. Напротив большого окна стояли полукругом три диванчика, как будто специально приспособленные для того, чтобы, сидя на них, любоваться видом на город. Сомнительное удовольствие – глазеть на одинаковые высотки. Но сейчас этот унылый пейзаж был скрыт дождем. Вполне неплохо. Подходит к настроению. Я сел на средний диван и стал смотреть на дождь. Звуки с улицы не были слышны сквозь толстое стекло, и вид беззвучно струящейся воды успокаивал и настраивал на философский лад. Но как же я всё-таки устал…

С хрустом потянувшись, я пробормотал себе под нос:

– Никки, ты изверг.

– Да, мне говорили.

Я чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, услышав этот сонный голос. Оказывается, в полумраке я не заметил крошечную фигурку, свернувшуюся калачиком на соседнем диване. Пан Грабовский, шурша курткой, которой укрывался, повернулся на другой бок, лицом ко мне.

– Простите, я Вас не заметил, – я был смущён, но постарался этого не показывать.

– Ничего, я не обижаюсь.

Снова наступила тишина, и я подумал, что он спит, но Грабовский окликнул меня:

– Анджей, я хотел кое-что спросить.

– Спрашивайте.

Сейчас он наверняка спросит о той истории с Джейсоном. Джей – талантливый менеджер, работающий с одним весьма известным брэндом, и мой бывший любовник. Наши отношения не были серьёзными, но расставание вылилось в большой скандал, в результате которого меня выгнали из рекламного проекта компании Джея. Практически всех, с кем я работал после этого, интересовали подробности той истории. Благодаря бывшему, за мной закрепилась слава бунтаря, а всё из-за того, что мне надоело изображать его послушную домашнюю зверушку.

Но Доминик оказался оригинальнее остальных:

– Я обидел тебя сегодня?

– С чего Вы взяли?

Он сел, скрестив ноги.

– В начале съёмки у тебя было такое лицо, как будто ты сдерживаешься, чтобы не наорать на меня. Извини, если сказал что-то не то.

Он удивил меня. Мне казалось, такие люди не любят извиняться, а Грабовский сделал это достаточно легко и искренне.

– Всё в порядке, – принимая его извинение, я почему-то сам почувствовал себя виноватым. – Это я должен извиниться. Я невольно спроецировал на Вас отношение к другому человеку. Вы же наверняка слышали историю о том, как меня выгнали из проекта «JK»? Так вот, Джейсон любил повторять: «Анджей, что за лицо? Подумай о чём-нибудь приятном».

Доминик хмыкнул.

– Видимо, он считал, что у тебя слишком интеллектуальное лицо для модели. Мне приходилось общаться с Джейсоном, – пояснил он. – Для него модели – живые куклы, которым не нужны мозги. Что-то мне подсказывает, что, если бы тебя не выгнали, ты бы сам в скором времени послал эту контору куда подальше.

– Мне считать это комплиментом? – усмехнулся я.

– Констатацией факта. Ты, конечно, не Лобачевский, но мозгами определённо не обделён.

И что прикажете делать? Обижаться на это или радоваться?

– Пан Грабовский, почему Вы спите здесь?

– Ждал Нельку и задремал, – ответил он, надевая куртку. – Я временно живу у неё, мы должны ехать домой вместе…

В кармане его куртки пиликнул телефон. Фотограф прочитал пришедшее сообщение и нахмурился.

– Не знал, что у Нельки есть парень, – а потом зачитал вслух. – «Никки, я очень извиняюсь, но у меня сегодня гость. Пожалуйста, потусуйся где-нибудь часов до одиннадцати. Люблю тебя, братик».

– Понятно. Нас обоих кинули.

Доминик посмотрел на меня вопросительно.

– Нелли и Рэй уехали вместе, – пояснил я. – Не думал, что у них всё так быстро сложится.

– Ну что ж, по крайней мере, у меня есть пропуск в это здание, так что я могу выйти отсюда хоть среди ночи, – пробормотал он, снова устраиваясь на диване.

– Пан Грабовский, у меня есть предложение. Раз у Вас есть свободное время, а мне не хочется ехать домой, приглашаю Вас пропустить по стаканчику в одном очень уютном баре.

Фотограф устремил на меня изучающий взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век.

– При одном условии, – наконец сказал он. – Переходим на «ты».

И улыбнулся. Вспомнилась улыбка Ди, всегда немного смущённая и от этого ещё более милая. Как раз такая, какую сейчас выдал Доминик. Да брось, Анджей! Если бы Грабовский и правда был Ди, разве он не узнал бы тебя? Конечно, узнал бы, ты не так сильно изменился. А если он по каким-то причинам не хочет, чтобы ты его узнал? Нет, это что-то из области шпионских детективов.

 

В баре почти не было посетителей. Должно быть, из-за дождя. Мы взяли пиво и устроились за столиком в углу. Перебрасывались малосодержательными фразами, касающимися работы, и я очень надеялся, что Доминик не замечает, как я тайком его разглядываю. Да, он очень похож на Ди. Но у Грабовского нос более вздёрнутый и подбородок другой формы. Они похожи, но всё-таки это разные люди.

Тут я заметил на его носу два практически невидимых поперечных шрама и ещё один, идущий от левой ноздри к губе, тоже совсем незаметный, но это из-за него казалось, что фотограф постоянно ухмыляется.

– Пан Грабовский, – решился я задать вопрос.

– Мы же договорились.

– Извини, – исправился я. – Доминик, что за шрамы у тебя на носу?

Называть его по имени вслух оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем про себя.

– Заметил? – как-то болезненно улыбнулся он. – Следы травмы. К счастью, мне попался очень хороший пластический хирург, а то у меня бы сейчас вместо носа была дыра в лице.

– Могу я поинтересоваться, что за травма?

– Скажем так, я попал под грузовик.

От того, как он произнёс «грузовик», это слово хотелось поставить в кавычки. Но я не стал приставать с расспросами. В конце концов, это не моё дело. На мгновение мелькнула мысль уточнить, не говорит ли ему о чем-нибудь прозвище «Ди», но и эту мысль я отогнал. Не стоит приставать к человеку с дурацкими расспросами ни с того ни с сего.

– Анджей, я тебе нравлюсь?

Я поперхнулся пивом.

– Почему Вы… Почему ты спрашиваешь? – спросил я, прокашлявшись.

– Ты постоянно на меня смотришь. Очень выразительно, – его лицо и голос оставались такими же, как во время болтовни о работе. – Что ж, извини, если я не так понял.

Значит, заметил всё-таки.

– Мне всё время мерещится, что мы были знакомы раньше, вот я и…

– Мерещится? – переспросил он. Язвительно, как мне показалось. – А мне не мерещится что-то. Значит, не нравлюсь. Жаль.

Он одним большим глотком допил пиво. Для этого ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, и я увидел под мочкой левого уха ещё один маленький, но глубокий шрам. Вспомнились слова Рэджи о том, что Доминику довелось многое пережить. Что меня не убивает… Неужели, в буквальном смысле? Он только что прямо сказал, что мы не встречались до нынешнего проекта, но мой интерес к нему не ослабел. А это значит, что он с самого начала заинтересовал меня, как Доминик Грабовский, а не как человек, похожий на Ди.

– Доминик, – я внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию на этом до неприличия спокойном лице. – Если я приглашу тебя к себе домой, ты согласишься?

– Почему нет?

По дороге мы не обменялись и парой слов. Он смотрел на непрекращающийся дождь через окно такси, а я смотрел на него и не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в происходящем есть что-то неправильное. Дело было вовсе не в том, что я пригласил домой малознакомого парня, чтобы заняться с ним сексом. Такое и раньше бывало. И обычно они сами на меня вешались. Что и говорить, я прекрасно осознаю, насколько привлекательно выгляжу. Но Доминик вёл себя не так. Из сказанного им в баре следовал вполне резонный вывод, что я ему нравлюсь, однако теперь он избегал смотреть на меня, и я буквально кожей чувствовал исходящее от него напряжение, словно он поступал так против своей воли.

Переступив порог моей квартиры, Доминик первым делом поинтересовался, где душ, и тут же скрылся там. «Может, он стесняется? – подумал я. – Нет, не думаю, что у него недостаёт опыта в подобных вещах».

В ванной он пробыл недолго. Когда Доминик (полностью одетый, вопреки ожиданиям) сел рядом со мной на диван, у меня сердце ёкнуло – таким подавленным он выглядел. Я протянул руку, желая коснуться его мокрых волос, но он успел схватить меня за запястье. Правда, тут же отпустил, но его взгляд из-под упавшей на лицо чёлки был таким несчастным…

– Эй, что с тобой? – спросил я как можно мягче.

– Прости, – тихо ответил он. – Я не могу.

– Я что-то не то сделал?

– Нет. Но мне лучше уйти.

Пока я соображал, что происходит, он вышел в прихожую и обулся.

– Прости, Анджей. Мне не стоило приходить.

– Эй-эй! – я кубарем выкатился из комнаты и преградил ему путь к входной двери. – Что происходит?

Он стоял передо мной, глядя себе под ноги. Вода с мокрых волос капала на плечи, одежда начинала намокать.

– Доминик, я знаю, я тормоз. Если я сделал что-то, что тебя обидело, просто скажи, – взмолился я. – Я сам в жизни не догадаюсь.

– Ты ни при чём, – прозвучал тихий ответ.

– А что тогда?

Пребывая в полном непонимании и, не смотря на его слова, ощущая себя виноватым, я попытался взять Доминика за плечи, но тут же получил два ощутимых шлепка по рукам.

– Больно.

– Прости. Я пойду.

Он попробовал было пройти мимо меня к выходу, но я просто сделал два шага назад и прислонился спиной к двери.

– Я ничего не понимаю, – к собственному удивлению, в своём голосе я услышал нотки детской обиды. – Но никуда тебя не пущу.

На меня взметнулся полный уверенной ярости взгляд. Кто тут только что выглядел таким несчастным? Ха!

– Я вовсе не это имел ввиду! – поспешил я исправиться, когда понял, как он мог истолковать мои слова. – Скоро ночь, на улице дождь, Нелли выставила тебя из дома. Если ты уйдёшь, я умру в муках совести. А ещё, если я сегодня останусь один в этой чёртовой квартире, я впаду в депрессию и повешусь. В любом случае, в моей смерти будешь виноват ты. Вот.

Протараторив всё это, я воззрился на снова обмякшего Доминика, ожидая ответа. Но он молчал и даже не смотрел на меня.

– Пожалуйста, останься. Честное слово, я не буду к тебе приставать.

Он взглянул на меня с недоверием.

– Обещаю! – я приложил правую руку к сердцу, а левую поднял в клятвенном жесте. Потом подумал и поменял руки. Потом снова поменял. – Как это делается?

Он слабо улыбнулся. Потом развернулся и побрёл обратно в комнату, бросив на ходу:

– Мёртвого уговоришь.

Принимая душ, я непрерывно вслушивался, не хлопнет ли входная дверь. Не то чтобы мне действительно было так одиноко, просто я не мог отпустить его неизвестно куда в таком подавленном состоянии. Откуда-то вдруг взялось желание позаботиться об этом маленьком растерянном человеке, который на людях выглядит таким сильным.

Доминик сидел на кухне и потягивал пиво из банки, а на столе перед ним стояла тарелка с горкой бутербродов.

– Я порылся в холодильнике, – сообщил он. – Надеюсь, ты не против.

Я тоже взял пиво из холодильника и сел за стол напротив него.

– Бутерброды, здорово.

Что ж, сегодня гуляем. Пиво, белый хлеб, ветчина… Завтра схожу в спортзал.

– Это блюдо мне всегда удаётся, – усмехнулся он, но тут же снова погрустнел. – Представляю, что ты обо мне думаешь.

– Это вряд ли. Я ещё сам не решил, что думать. Одно могу сказать определённо – ты мне интересен.

Доминик смотрел на меня какое-то время, а потом уронил голову на стол и протянул:

– Всё равно, мне так стыдно…

– Не переживай, – махнул я рукой. – Мне не раз доводилось сначала что-то делать, потом думать и приходить в недоумение от собственной глупости, так что я всё понимаю.

– Вообще-то, я не склонен к импульсивным поступкам. Сегодня – не исключение. Я всё делал сознательно.

Согнувшись в три погибели, я положил подбородок на край стола, чтобы наши головы были на одном уровне.

– Не хочу лезть в душу, – конечно же, мне, наоборот, было очень интересно. – Но ты ведёшь себя, как персонаж триллера, скрывающий некую страшную тайну.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня исподлобья:

– А ты ведёшь себя, как другой персонаж, который всеми силами старается эту тайну выведать, хотя прекрасно знает, что от этого никому лучше не станет.

– Ладно, намёк понят…

– Пару лет назад, – неожиданно начал он рассказывать. – Я снимал квартиру вскладчину с одним знакомым. Однажды мы повздорили и… В общем, он меня избил. Мне пришлось потратить довольно много времени на лечение.

Доминик встал и подошёл к холодильнику. Он снова убрал волосы под ободок, так что я мог хорошо видеть его сосредоточенное лицо с опущенными уголками губ и складкой между бровей. Он взял ещё пиво и, стоя лицом к холодильнику, продолжил:

– Понимаешь, я никому не могу довериться настолько, чтобы позволить прикасаться к себе. Но сегодня подумал, что смогу справиться с этим страхом. Прости, что ввёл тебя в заблуждение. Ты мне правда нравишься, но…

Его голос оборвался. Я чувствовал, что нужно что-то сказать, но не знал, что именно, поэтому просто встал рядом с ним, облокотившись о холодильник.

– То есть, ты вообще не переносишь, когда кто-то до тебя дотрагивается? Даже случайно?

– Нет. Только когда прикосновения приобретают определённый характер.

Определённый характер. Несложно догадаться, какой.

Он всё ещё держал в руке неоткрытую банку пива. Я забрал её, открыл и вернул обратно.

– А если к психологу обратиться?

– У меня слишком много работы, чтобы отрывать от неё время на это. Да и не доверяю я всяким психологам.

– Тогда, – я коснулся его руки. – Я бы хотел попробовать тебе помочь. Точнее, помочь нам обоим, потому что ты мне тоже нравишься.

Это был он – один из тех моментов, когда я сначала сказал, а потом подумал. Но, подумав, я убедился, что не сказал ничего, противоречащего моим ощущениям.

– Да-да, я знаю, мы знакомы всего два дня, – ответил я на его недоверчивый взгляд. – Но я уже видел достаточно, чтобы у меня появился к тебе интерес, потом симпатия... Ну и так далее.

Какую же чушь я несу! Готов сквозь землю провалиться.

Он продолжал смотреть на меня широко открытыми глазами, а потом встряхнул головой и ткнул меня кулаком в грудь.

– Анджей, ты классный.

– Ты тоже ничего, – подмигнул я, и мы рассмеялись.

Доминик отправил Нелли смс о том, что не придёт ночевать.

– Где я буду спать? – спросил он, зевая. – На диване?

– Диван не раскладывается. Ты будешь спать в кровати, со мной.

– Ты же обещал.

– Я помню. Преимущество этой кровати в том, что на ней можно разместить четырёх пьяных моделей, и при этом они не будут друг другу мешать. При случае можешь поинтересоваться у Рэя, он подтвердит. Так что моего присутствия там ты даже не заметишь.

Но лицо Доминика снова приобрело настороженное выражение.

– Не волнуйся, – постарался я успокоить его. – Я взрослый человек и хорошо себя контролирую.

В конце концов он сдался. Решающим фактором стало то, что я просто открыл дверь в спальню и наглядно продемонстрировал достоверность своих слов относительно кровати.

– Ничего себе траходром! – воскликнул он.

– Это очень удобно, когда твои друзья приносят выпивку и остаются на ночь. Не нужно ломать голову, где их разместить.

Не смотря на оставшееся беспокойство, Доминик заснул сразу же, как его голова коснулась подушки, а я ещё долго смотрел в темноту, пытаясь различить очертания его тела, закутанного в одеяло. Сегодня был очень странный вечер. Сначала я подумал, что спроецировал на Доминика своё отношение к Ди. Но дело было не только в этом. Я был потрясён тем, как он работает, его влюблённостью в фотографию. Я слышал, с какими уважением и любовью говорили о нём Нелли и Рэджи. А его внезапная слабость тронула меня до глубины души. Я ещё не знаю, насколько сильно он мне нравится, но я точно хочу помочь ему справиться с проблемой. Нет, дело не в жалости. Это моё тщеславие, требующее, чтобы я занял определённое место в душе Доминика, чтобы он был мне благодарен. Не самое благородное чувство, но оно не отменяет моего желания заботиться об этом человеке.

Что ж, вынужден признать, мне было гораздо более одиноко, чем хотелось думать.

Спал я крепко, без снов. А проснувшись, смотрел на Доминика, который во сне выглядел совсем как ребёнок – маленький, невинный и беззащитный. Как кому-то могло прийти в голову ударить его?

Решил пока его не будить, занялся приготовлением завтрака. Когда я разливал кофе по чашкам, Доминик появился на кухне, шаркая босыми ногами и зевая.

– Доброе утро, Ник!

– Доброе, – отозвался он слегка удивленно. – Кстати, правда доброе. Сегодня впервые с тех пор, как вернулся домой, я хорошо спал.

– Я рад, – я поставил перед ним кофе, получив в ответ благодарную улыбку. – А что тебе мешало спать до этого?

– Мне часто снятся плохие сны.

– Сны могут здорово поколебать душевное равновесие, по себе знаю.

Да, еще как могут…


	4. Рэй

Мы с Анджеем знакомы уже тысячу лет, и я прекрасно знаю это выражение лица, с которым он смотрел на Грабовского. Анджей втрескался в нашего фотографа, хотя сам, похоже, ещё не осознал этого. Вот почему я сразу согласился на предложение Нелли. Затея, конечно, была совершенно авантюрной – один шанс из ста, что они поведут себя именно так, как мы запланировали. Но попытаться стоило. Пора уже моему дорогому другу избавиться от призрака школьной любви. Но я слукавлю, если скажу, что мною двигала исключительно забота об Анджее. Немалую роль сыграла перспектива общения с Нелли в неформальной обстановке. В общем, мы вели себя, как шаловливые дети, решившие разыграть взрослых. Когда Нелли позвонила мне и рассказала о полученном от кузена сообщении, я не поверил своим ушам. Анджей, конечно, знатный сердцеед, но чтобы Грабовский сдался так быстро…

Утром мы с Нелли примчались в студию в числе первых.

– Никки ещё нет. Не похоже на него, – забеспокоилась моя коллега по заговору.

– Зато похоже на Анджея, – успокоил я её. – Он всегда везде появляется в последний момент. Интересно, чем они занимались всю ночь? Зная Анджея, могу предположить…

– Зная Никки, могу предположить, что твоё предположение ошибочно. Но, по крайней мере, у них было время, чтобы поговорить. Слушай, Рэй, – она сменила тему. – Тот парень, про которого ты рассказывал, школьная любовь Анджея…

– Да не такая уж это и любовь, я подозреваю. По крайней мере, она не мешает Анджею встречаться с другими людьми. На самом деле, он вспоминает того парня только тогда, когда остаётся один. Анджей такой, ему необходимо постоянно испытывать чувство влюблённости. Вот чувства к школьному другу и всплывает каждый раз, когда в реальной жизни с романтикой напряг.

– А почему они перестали общаться?

– Анджей учился на год старше. После окончания школы он подписал контракт и уехал работать в Штаты, а когда вернулся через полтора года, того парня уже и след простыл. Вроде учиться уехал. А куда – неизвестно.

Нелли посмотрела на меня недоверчиво:

– Что, интернет и сотовую связь тогда ещё не придумали?

– Можешь смеяться, но у Анджея не было никаких контактов этого парня. Ни телефона, ни мэйла, ни адреса, ни даже полного имени.

– Странно как-то.

– Согласен. Но в этом весь Анджей. В том, что касается жизненных реалий, он иногда кажется полным идиотом.

– Кого ты назвал идиотом?

И как это мы не заметили их появления? Анджей и Доминик Грабовский стояли рядом с такими лицами, словно нам с Нелли осталось жить минут двадцать отсилы.

– Нелли, – фотограф был сама строгость. – Ты, похоже, хочешь мне что-то рассказать.

Нелли растерялась было, но тут же включила своё актёрское мастерство и затараторила, беззаботно улыбаясь:

– Если ты о Рэе, – при этом я почувствовал, как заливаюсь краской и тоже постарался изобразить непринуждённую улыбку. Эх, похоже, мои актёрские способности ни в какое сравнение не идут с талантом Нелли. – То я уже давно совершеннолетняя, так что…

– Нелли, – в голосе Грабовского зазвучали угрожающие нотки.

– Так, не будем мешать семейной разборке, – улыбнулся Анджей, глядя на меня, и я явственно ощутил, как у меня встают дыбом все волоски вдоль позвоночника, от основания черепа до копчика. – Идём, Рэй. На пару слов.

Я почувствовал себя малышом из сказки, которого поймал голодный великан, когда Анджей сгрёб меня за плечи и потащил по коридору. Конечно, мои 190 см роста выглядят убедительно, но не рядом с его 198 см.

– Только по лицу его не бей, нам ещё работать сегодня, – услышал я за спиной издевательский комментарий Грабовского.

Анджей заволок меня в комнату, использовавшуюся для хранения реквизита.

– Ну и что вы двое решили учудить? – к счастью, Анджей не умеет сердиться по-настоящему. Как ни старался он придать строгость голосу, глаза выдавали его хорошее настроение.

Не то, чтобы я думал, будто он и правда может меня побить. Но все же.

Я бухнулся на колени, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, и заверещал жалобным голосом:

– О, мой белый господин, прости своего глупого раба! Сам не ведал, что творю!

Грозный образ Анджея затрещал по швам и развалился на мелкие кусочки. Мой друг не выдержал и заржал, картинно заслоняясь от меня руками:

– Встань, придурок!

Отсмеявшись, мы оба устроились на широком подоконнике.

– Ну так что? – заговорил он. – Что это за детский сад такой?

– Понимаешь, – поразмыслив, я решил, что выгораживать Нелли уже глупо. Прости, подруга-заговорщица. – Нелли беспокоится, что её кузен убивается на работе. А мне надоели твои бесплодные любовные терзания. Было очевидно, что вы с Грабовским друг другу нравитесь, но дело вряд ли пошло бы дальше выразительных взглядов. Так что мы решили придать вам небольшое ускорение.

– Три вопроса. Первый: что, так очевидно было, что он меня интересует? Второй: с чего ты взял, что я ему нравлюсь? Третий: почему ты решил, что я не справлюсь без помощи?

– Отвечаю. Пункт первый: да, это было сложно не заметить, ты умеешь притворяться только на работе, но не в жизни. Пункт второй: он шифровался лучше тебя, но Нелли мне всё рассказала. Пункт третий: в тебе я не сомневался, но время проекта ограничено, а пан Грабовский, по словам Нелли, крепкий орешек, так что ты мог просто не успеть найти к нему подход. Короче, мы решили создать вам обстановку, способствующую общению не в рамках работы. Мы с Нелли не встречаемся, если что. Хотя, очень жаль.

Анджей пихнул меня локтем в бок:

– Ну вы даёте.

– Я понимаю, всё это выглядит глупо. Но ты не можешь отрицать, что наш план сработал. Вы же провели ночь вместе.

Анджей посмотрел на меня. На этот раз его глаза были по-настоящему серьёзными.

– Между нами ничего не было. Мы просто разговаривали, – это прозвучало довольно грустно. – Рэй, что Нелли имела ввиду, когда сказала, что он крепкий орешек?

– Ну… Она сказала, что однажды человек, которому он доверял, предал его. И с тех пор наш фотограф ни с кем не сближается.

Он покивал головой, словно соглашаясь с какими-то своими мыслями, и пробормотал:

– Да, там правда всё не так просто.

– Старик, ты меня пугаешь. Только не говори, что он маньяк какой-нибудь.

Это была не самая удачная попытка пошутить, но Анджей улыбнулся:

– Как бы то ни было, я хочу попробовать приручить его.

Мы уже собирались выйти из комнаты, когда Анджей что-то вспомнил:

– Слушай, что ты ответил на второй вопрос? Что-то о том, что Нелли тебе всё рассказала.

– А, это. Похоже, ты давно ему нравишься. Нелли говорит, он не хотел брать этот проект, но когда ему сказали, что можно задействовать тебя, тут же согласился.

Когда мы вернулись к кузенам Грабовским, нас ждала следующая картина: брат ходил по студийному помещению, производя последнюю проверку перед началом съёмки, а сестра неотрывно следовала за ним.

– Ну братик!

– Бу.

– Ну прости.

– Бу.

– Ну я больше не буду, правда-правда.

– Бандану мою отдай.

Нелли надулась, отвязала от ремня на джинсах синий платок, который болтался там среди цепочек и брелоков, и протянула его Грабовскому.

– Теперь простишь?

– Предлагаю простить, – вклинился Анджей. – Они же не со зла.

– Не со зла, но от дурости, – буркнул фотограф.

Пальцы Анджея как будто невзначай коснулись спины Грабовского. Тот замер, но тут же смущённо улыбнулся и решил сменить гнев на милость:

– Хорошо, прощаю. Скажи спасибо Анджею.

– Спасибо, Анджей! – радостно воскликнула Нелли, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно.

– Так, а где Рэджи? – Грабовский завертел головой, высматривая стилиста. – Рэджи, давай сюда! Работаем, работаем!


	5. Доминик

Второй съёмочный день. Он же последний. Закончился. Первичными результатами доволен, но впереди ещё много работы. Устал. Как же я устал. Мой мозг уже не способен сопротивляться, и мысли, которые я убивал весь день, лавиной сметают всё на своём пути. Анджей. Анджей, Анджей, Анджей… Повторяю про себя его имя, пока оно не превращается в бессмысленную последовательность звуков. Не могу не думать о нём.

– Никки, ты не спишь? – в комнату заглянула Нелька.

– Не могу заснуть.

Она зашла и села на край кровати.

– Я думала, что ты спишь, поэтому попросила его перезвонить утром.

– Кого?

– Анджея. Ничего, что я дала ему твой номер?

Вчера он сказал, что хочет помочь, что я ему нравлюсь. Этого можно было ожидать. Не смотря на всю свою серьёзность и рассудительность, Анджей может легко поддаться эмоциям и под влиянием момента сказать что-нибудь необдуманное. Я надеялся, что он уже забыл о тех словах.

– Он волновался. Ты так незаметно уехал после съёмки, – начала оправдываться Нелька, не дождавшись ответа.

Повернувшись так, чтобы она не могла видеть моего лица, но чтобы это не выглядело нарочитым, я заговорил, тщательно выдерживая безразличную интонацию голоса:

– Всё в порядке. Я поговорю с ним завтра. Просто сейчас я очень устал, даже не знаю, что сказать.

Нелька поправила моё одеяло. Иногда она ведёт себя со мной, как с ребёнком. Раньше это раздражало, но постепенно я понял, что это не жалость. Нелли волнуется за меня и таким образом сама себя успокаивает.

– Никки, ты сам говорил, что Анджей – хороший человек. Пообщавшись с ним, я склонна согласиться. Он тебе нравится. Ты ему нравишься. Так чего ты опять прячешься?

– Я не прячусь.

– Так я тебе и поверила.

Какое-то время мы молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом я сел рядом с Нелькой, спустив ноги на пол.

– Он не должен взваливать на себя мои проблемы. Уже то, что я заставил его думать об этом, было проявлением малодушия с моей стороны.

– А тебе не приходило в голову, что ему, возможно, хотелось бы взвалить на себя твои проблемы? В этом нет ничего сверхъестественного. Это называется заботой о любимом человеке.

– Нель, не надо таких громких слов, – поморщился я.

– Хорошо. Но, Никки, ты привык всегда во всём полагаться только на себя. Сам справляешься со всеми трудностями, а если вдруг возникает преграда, которая тебе не по плечу, ты просто разворачиваешься и уходишь, делая вид, что тебе это неинтересно, только бы никто не заметил, что у тебя не хватает сил. Так бегать можно бесконечно. Неужели тебе не хочется хоть иногда расслабиться, вздохнуть полной грудью?

Хочется, Нелька, ещё как хочется.

– Для меня это непозволительная роскошь, сестрёнка.

Она обняла меня за плечи и горестно протянула:

– Нельзя же так! Ты не из тех, кому хорошо в одиночестве.

– Я не одинок. У меня есть ты, твой отец, Кирилл, Рэджи…

Нелька собралась было что-то возразить, но я предупреждающе поднял руки:

– И вообще, я спать хочу. Завтра поговорим.

Когда она ушла, я ещё долго не мог заснуть. Лежал, таращась в темноту, и изо всех сил пытался выгнать из головы мысли об Анджее. Нелька права: я никогда не хотел остаться один. Но после того, как вышел из больницы, я решил, что лучше убрать свои желания куда подальше, чем постоянно бояться. Я не люблю разочаровываться в людях. И меньше всего хочу разочароваться в Анджее. Он слишком дорог мне.

 

Боль накатывает волнами. Сначала отступает, словно издеваясь, а потом, улучив момент, когда я вот-вот расслаблюсь, обрушивается на меня со всей силы. Тошнота и головокружение. Я не понимаю, в каком положении находится моё тело – сижу я, лежу на полу или вишу в воздухе. Чернота перед глазами постепенно начинает приобретать багровый оттенок. Вдалеке приглушённые голоса. Два голоса: женский и мужской.

– Никки, ты где? – зовёт женский голос. Это Нелька, я узнал её. Хочу ответить, но не могу найти сил даже на то, чтобы открыть рот.

– Ник! – нет, только не Кирилл. Если он меня сейчас увидит… Боюсь представить, что может прийти ему в голову.

Пытаюсь пошевелиться, но ничего не получается, зато всю левую сторону тела пронзает острая боль. Я слышу собственный стон и чувствую, как рот заполняется кровью. Разлепив наконец веки, как в тумане вижу белый потолок и лампу дневного света. Это значит, что я лежу на полу в ванной. Неожиданно лампу заслоняет лицо Кирилла. Свет проходит сквозь его коротко остриженные волосы, создавая подобие нимба. Шок на его лице сменяется болезненным выражением, которое в свою очередь уступает место яростной гримасе.

– Что… – выдыхает он, падая рядом со мной на колени. – Нелька, он здесь!

Я чувствую руки Кирилла на своём теле. Мне больно от его прикосновений, я снова пытаюсь шевельнуться, и мне это почти удаётся.

– Не двигайся, – строго говорит Кирилл. – У тебя сломано несколько рёбер. Возможно, повреждены внутренние органы.

Он достаёт мобильник, набирает номер и начинает говорить что-то о переломах и сотрясении мозга. Я замечаю, что его рука, держащая телефон, в крови. Это что, моя кровь? За спиной Кирилла возникает Нелька. Издаёт приглушённый вскрик. Я не могу разглядеть её лица, но чувствую, что она плачет. Пытаюсь сказать, чтобы не плакала, что я, вообще-то, жив, и это хорошо, но губы как будто расползаются, не слушаются, язык еле ворочается. Снова кровь течёт в горло. Я кашляю, и в груди возникает новая боль.

– Тише, тише, – Кирилл осторожно поворачивает мою голову, я чувствую, как кровь стекает из угла рта, и дышать становится легче. – Не пытайся говорить. Всё будет хорошо, сейчас скорая приедет.

Он старается говорить спокойно, но я чувствую напряжение в голосе. Я чувствую его бешенство, и мне становится страшно. Я знаю, на что способен Кирилл, и поэтому боюсь за него. Он может натворить глупостей… Не могу думать…

– Ник, смотри на меня, – лицо Кирилла снова проступает сквозь туман. – Смотри на меня, не отключайся. Похоже, у тебя сотрясение мозга, не теряй сознания. Ник, Ник, смотри на меня…

Не могу сфокусировать взгляд, всё расплывается. Такое чувство, будто моя голова распадается на мелкие кусочки. Кирилл продолжает звать меня, но его голос становится всё тише, пока не пропадает совсем в мутной пелене боли.

 

Открыв глаза, я несколько секунд лежал в темноте неподвижно, глубоко вдыхая воздух без привкуса крови. Почти бессознательно ощупал лицо. Нос, зубы – всё на месте. Приснится же... Первая мысль – когда я спал у Анджея, мне ничего не снилось. Взяв телефон, вспомнил, что у меня нет его номера. Можно разбудить Нельку и спросить у неё. Подумав, выругался на себя за слабость и отложил телефон. Вспомнилось, как Рэджи однажды сказал, что я – эгоист, впадающий в образ то чёрствого прагматика, то романтичного плаксы. Да уж, тогда мы с ним серьёзно поругались. Похоже, я единственный, которому удалось вывести из себя этого самого позитивного в мире человека. Обидно, но, похоже, Рэджи был прав. Я пытаюсь быть сильной личностью, загоняю себя в жёсткие рамки, потом сам же пытаюсь их сломать, не обращая внимания на то, как мои метания сказываются на окружающих. Как стыдно.

Про сон на сегодня можно забыть, остаётся заняться работой. Я включил компьютер, проверил почту. Среди новых сообщений было официальное приглашение на открытие выставки Михаэля Вейсе. За приглашением следовал пост скриптум от самого Вейсе: «Как и обещал, предупреждаю за два месяца. Постарайся приехать, мой ангел будет рад тебя видеть». Михаэль – талантливый молодой художник, с которым я познакомился в Мюнхене. Его выставка – событие во всех смыслах интересное. Кроме того, неизменная муза Вейсе, его «ангел» – мой хороший знакомый. Нужно будет выкроить время. Я решил подумать над этим позже и продолжил сортировку отснятого материала.

А утром раздался звонок.

– Привет, – услышал я голос Анджея. – Нелли сказала, ты можешь разозлиться, что я по собственной инициативе раздобыл твой номер, но я всё равно решил рискнуть.

Я пробурчал что-то на счёт шести часов утра и того, что невежливо будить порядочных людей в такую рань, на что он только рассмеялся. А потом предложил встретиться, когда у меня будет свободное время.

– Ну, не знаю, – я начинал сам себе напоминать ломающуюся школьницу. – Над этим материалом ещё работать и работать…

– Я имел ввиду сегодня.

– Ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание? – я точно с ним заигрываю. Надо это прекращать.

– Почти. Рэй предложил устроить небольшую вечеринку по случаю окончания съёмки, Нелли поддержала предложение. Мне вообще уже начинает казаться, что это она лучший друг Рэя, а не я, – засмеялся Анджей. – В общем, Нелли и Рэджи пригласила, он согласился. Было бы здорово, если бы ты присоединился тоже.

– Она мне ничего не говорила.

– А они это буквально только что придумали. В общем, сегодня вечером ты должен быть свободен, отказ не принимается.

И повесил трубку. Я смотрел на молчащий телефон и переваривал полученную информацию. Когда пришло смс-сообщение, я вздрогнул и чуть не выронил телефон. Сообщение было от Анджея: «Кстати, я соскучился». Соскучился. Конечно, мы не виделись целый один день. Да он ведёт себя, как… Как мой парень. Надо же, как быстро освоился.

– Признай, Доминик, тебе ведь приятно такое положение вещей, – пробормотал я себе под нос и вернулся к работе. Нужно успеть сделать как можно больше, если я хочу освободить вечер.


	6. Анджей

– Я надеюсь, это не гей-клуб? – спросил Рэй, глядя на неоновую вывеску. – Тот факт, что меня сюда привели два гея, слегка настораживает.

– Это самый обычный клуб, в котором можно встретить и натуралов, и геев, и даже асексуалов, – успокоил его Рэджи. – Здесь хороший бар, вменяемая публика и отличная музыка, поэтому мы его и выбрали.

Мы втроём прошли внутрь, и Рэджи сразу повёл нас к бару. Следуя за стилистом через танцпол, я постоянно концентрировал внимание, чтобы не упустить из поля зрения его узкую девичью спину, обтянутую бледно-розовой рубашкой. Доминик и Нелли собирались приехать чуть позже, но это «чуть позже» уже минут сорок как миновало. Даже я, что удивительно, не опоздал, а пунктуальный Доминик задерживался.

– Это всё Нелли, – пояснил Рэджи. – Она такая рассеянная, просто ужас.

Надо было за ними заехать. Вдруг Ник решил никуда не ходить? Я был готов к такому. Хоть он и сказал, что я ему нравлюсь, больше похоже на то, что эту симпатию он воспринимает, как проблему.

– А вот и они, – Рэй помахал рукой. Мимо танцующих к нам пробиралась Нелли, одетая в короткое блестящее платье.

Девушка была здесь в своей стихии, улыбалась направо и налево, шла, пританцовывая, легко лавируя между людьми. Сначала я подумал, что Доминик действительно решил остаться дома. И был шокирован, узнав его в жизнерадостном стильном красавчике, следующем за Нелли, подняв над головой руки, чтобы удобнее было двигаться сквозь толпу.

– Привет, мальчики! – воскликнула Нелли.

Подойдя к нам, она одарила каждого совершенно легкомысленным и невинным поцелуем в щёку. Могу представить, как доволен был Рэй. Но мне гораздо больше хотелось бы получить такой поцелуй от Доминика. Длинная чёлка, падающая на глаза, широкая улыбка, высокий воротник, скрывающий шею, открытые плечи – сегодня он выглядел очень стильно и соблазнительно. И, как и раньше, сохранял определённую дистанцию между нами.

– Идёмте танцевать! – Нелли схватила за руки Рэя и Рэджи и утащила их на танцпол.

– Оперативно, – усмехнулся Ник. – Нас снова оставили вдвоём.

– Ты против? – я улыбнулся, хотя его тон меня немного обидел.

– Нет.

Сегодня он снова другой. Я видел его строгим и иронично-насмешливым в агентстве, увлечённым до фанатизма во время съёмки, растерянным у себя дома. А теперь от него веяло легкомысленным очарованием. Когда Доминик протянул руку за коктейлем, я наклонился и поцеловал его в плечо. Не удержался, каюсь. Он замер (похоже, он всегда так делает, когда до него дотрагиваются – замирает на короткое мгновение, словно не зная, как реагировать), а потом улыбнулся. Сейчас я видел лицо Ника с правой стороны, где нет шрама, и снова поразился тому, как сильно он похож на Ди. Эта улыбка… Но хватит их сравнивать.

– Извини, не смог устоять. Ты сегодня очень красивый, Ник.

– Я рад, что тебе нравится, – в его голосе чувствовалось некоторое напряжение. Кажется, слышать, как я называю его коротким именем, было для Доминика слишком непривычно.

Вернулись наши друзья. Рэй, громко хлопнув ладонью по стойке, возвестил торжественным голосом:

– Принцесса желает мартини! Подать немедленно!

– Принцесса? – спросил я.

– Принцесса – это я, – пояснила Нелли. – Рэй – мой рыцарь. А Рэджи…

– А я – добрая фея-крёстная, – засмеялся Рэджи.

Они такие забавные, дурачатся, как дети.

– А мы тогда кто?

– Анджей, нет! – Доминик замахал руками в притворном ужасе. – Боюсь даже представить, что они придумали.

– Анджей – благородный паладин. А ты, братик, заколдованный принц, которого тёмные силы превратили в бессердечного фотографа. И только в ночи полнолуния, как сегодня, ты принимаешь свой истинный облик, – произнесла Нелли таинственным голосом.

Все засмеялись. Даже Доминик, густо покрасневший и прикрывающий лицо руками.

У меня в кармане завибрировал телефон. Звонок из офиса. В зале было слишком шумно, поэтому я извинился и вышел в фойе. Но там постоянно сновали входящие и выходящие посетители, и я решил переместиться на улицу.

– Пан Анджей, теперь слышите? – спросила та самая миловидная секретарша, имени которой я не помню. – Директор приносит Вам свои извинения, но отпуск придётся отложить. Клиент желает, чтобы Вы приняли участие в новом проекте.

Ничего не поделаешь, назначили с секретаршей время встречи, и я хотел уже вернуться в клуб, как услышал окрик:

– Эй, ты, красавчик!

Оказывается, разговаривая по телефону, я успел отойти на некоторое расстояние от входа и свернуть в переулок. И теперь на меня с явно недобрыми намерениями надвигались трое парней.

– Ты что, заблудился?

– Слушайте, мне не нужны неприятности, я просто уйду, – я попытался их обойти, но не получилось.

– А тебя никто не отпустит, – один из них толкнул меня к стене.

Нечто подобное уже было. Я, которому нельзя драться, и три пьяных дуболома, у которых кулаки чешутся. Сейчас один из них меня ударит.

И, в подтверждение этих мыслей, стоящий ко мне ближе всех замахнулся кулаком. Вот только со времени окончания школы я кое-что усвоил и, увернувшись от удара, пнул нападающего в колено. Тот отскочил, взвыв, а ко мне бросились двое других.

– Какие-то проблемы?

Точно дежа вю. Этот спокойный уверенный голос словно прилетел из прошлого пятилетней давности. Доминик наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой, скрестив руки на груди. Я покачал головой, выразительно глядя на него, но он проигнорировал этот знак. Только бы у него хватило ума не вмешиваться.

– Слышь, ты, коротышка, вали отсюда, – огрызнулся тот, кому я съездил по ноге.

– Ты кого назвал коротышкой? – голос Доминика зазвучал угрожающе.

Один из троицы двинулся на него, но прежде, чем я успел что-то предпринять, перед моими глазами стремительно сменились несколько кадров, после чего я с удивлением обнаружил, что трое нападавших вяло шевелятся на земле, а Ник презрительно оглядывает поле боя, потирая руки.

– Анджей, ты в порядке?

– Дежа вю… – пробормотал я.

– Что? – он с беспокойством всмотрелся в моё лицо.

– Нет, ничего. Я в порядке.

Я перестал понимать, что происходит. Всё почти в точности так, как в день моего знакомства с Ди. Ещё парочка таких совпадений, и я поверю в то, что перенёсся на пять лет назад. Однако, как Доминик, такой маленький и хрупкий, смог справиться с этими троими?

– Ник, – позвал я, когда мы возвращались к клубу.

– Да? – он обернулся и посмотрел на меня так, словно ожидал услышать что-то важное. Этот взгляд смутил меня.

– Нет, ничего. Спасибо.

– Не за что, – ответил он с лёгким оттенком разочарования, как мне показалось.

А если правда он и Ди – один и тот же человек? От этих мыслей голова начинала болеть. Проще всего было бы напрямую спросить Ника, но однажды он уже сказал, что мы раньше не встречались.

У входа в клуб нас встретил Рэй.

– Ну, что у вас там?

– Только что пан Грабовский отпинал троих подозрительных типов, которые хотели отпинать меня, – ответил я, продолжая взвешивать в уме аргументы за и против того, что Ник и Ди могут оказаться одним человеком.

– Что? – глаза Рэя округлились от удивления.

– Долго рассказывать, – отмахнулся Ник.

– Эй, Анджей, ты как? Тебя по голове ударили? – видимо, Рэй был обеспокоен отсутствующим выражением моего лица.

– А? – до меня не сразу дошёл смысл вопроса. – Всё в порядке. Но я, пожалуй, домой поеду.

– Ладно, я тебя провожу, а то ты как-то не очень хорошо выглядишь.

– Не надо, Рэй, – сказал Ник. – Я его отвезу.

 

Как и в прошлый раз, в такси ехали молча. А когда оказались у моего дома, Доминик отпустил машину.

– Анджей, можно я у тебя переночую?

– Да, конечно, – к бардаку в моей голове прибавился шок от этого вопроса.

– Только пойми правильно. Помнишь, я говорил, что мне часто снятся плохие сны?

– Помню.

– Когда я ночевал у тебя в прошлый раз, мне ничего не снилось. Это было здорово. Я просто хочу нормально выспаться.

– Понял.

Снова длительное молчание. Я не зал, как возобновить разговор, а Ник снова вошёл в роль замкнутого наглеца и молчал потому, что так ему хотелось. Но когда мы поднялись на мой этаж и зашли в квартиру, я всё-таки распутал немного свои мысли и спросил:

– Ник, какое прозвище было у тебя в школе?

– Зачем тебе? Меня давно никто так не зовёт.

– Ммм… Дело в том, что… – я поскрёб затылок, пытаясь сформулировать мысль так, чтобы она не казалась слишком бредовой. – Я ведь говорил, что ты кажешься мне знакомым. В школе у меня был друг, на которого ты очень похож. Я понимаю, какой это бред, но это меня беспокоит.

– Друг, говоришь? – чёлка скрывала половину лица Доминика, так что сложно было различить его выражение. – Этот друг так сильно тебя волнует?

– Всё дело в том, что вы похожи внешне. Просто ответь на вопрос, и я успокоюсь.

– А ты попробуй угадать.

– Ник, не издевайся.

– Я не издеваюсь. Давай, гуманитарий, включай своё логическое мышление.

Меня словно закрутило в вихре и швырнуло назад во времени, в то лето, когда мы с Ди сидели на скамейке в школьном дворе. Домашка по геометрии, теплое солнце, его улыбка…

– Ди, – произнёс я, не веря в свою недогадливость. – Ди… Быть не может…

– Ты ни капли не изменился со школы, – покачал он головой. – Всё такой же тормоз.

– Ди!

Я бросился к нему и сжал в объятьях со всей силой, на которую был способен.

– Пусти, – простонал он. – Раздавишь.

– Извини, – я отпустил его, но тут же схватил за плечи. – Но какого чёрта ты сказал тогда, что мы не были раньше знакомы?!

Он смотрел на меня снисходительно и улыбался.

– Вспоминай, Анджей. Я сказал, что мне не мерещится, что мы были знакомы. Не мерещится, потому что я это знаю наверняка.

– Почему прямо не сказал? Я всё это время мучился догадками…

Он высвободился из моих рук и легонько стукнул меня по прессу сжатым кулаком.

– Считай это местью за то, что сразу меня не узнал.

Ник резко развернулся и пошёл на кухню. Я последовал за ним.

– Узнаешь тебя, как же! Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь так измениться.

Он изучал содержимое холодильника, но вскоре бросил это занятие.

– Сразу видно, что здесь живёт модель. Похоже, вся человеческая еда ушла в прошлый раз на бутерброды, – он прошёл мимо меня в комнату и плюхнулся на диван – Ладно, я не в обиде. Я действительно сильно изменился.

Я сел рядом. Кстати, как мне теперь его называть?

– А ведь я искал тебя, Ди. Но оказалось, что я о тебе ничего не знаю. Я и правда тормоз, даже имени твоего ни разу не спросил.

– Ты бы вряд ли нашёл меня, даже если бы знал имя и адрес. После школы я разругался с родителями. Отец Нельки приютил меня и дал работу. Если бы не он, мне бы туго пришлось, – он поднял на меня глаза. – Но я очень рад слышать, что ты помнил обо мне всё это время. То, что я оказался твоим школьным другом, не отменяет того, что я тебе говорил. Ты мне нравишься. Ещё со школы.

Куда я раньше смотрел? Это же он, его глаза, улыбка, голос. Даже учитывая то, что черты его лица изменились из-за травмы, не могу поверить, как я мог так долго сомневаться. Хотя поведение тоже изменилось, и это сбивает с толку.

Я протянул руку и погладил волосы у него над ухом.

– Я о многом хочу тебя расспросить, Ник.

– Я отвечу на все твои вопросы, – он повернул голову и потёрся щекой о мою ладонь. – Но сначала в душ.

 

– … и отец сказал, что если я это сделаю, то могу больше не возвращаться домой. Я собрал вещи и ушёл. С тех пор мы не виделись.

Мы лежали в постели, как и в прошлый раз, на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга. Ник, как и обещал, рассказывал о том, что случилось с ним с момента нашей последней встречи в школе. Он всегда был очень умным, легко справлялся с учёбой, родители хотели, чтобы он поступил в университет и получил хорошее образование. Но Доминик решил стать фотографом, а эта профессия, по мнению его родителей, не относится к достойным.

– Я и не знал, что ты увлекаешься фотографией.

– Я не думал, что тебе это будет интересно. Ты же каждый день видел профессиональных фотографов на работе. Это всё, как мне казалось, должно было тебе уже надоесть. К тому же, я не считал свои способности настолько выдающимися, чтобы говорить о них.

– Не понимаю, как твой отец мог сказать такое, – тяжело вздохнул я. – Наверное потому, что мои родители всегда меня во всём поддерживали, не могу представить, чтобы у кого-то было иначе.

– Я старший ребенок в семье, на меня всегда возлагали какие-то надежды, хотели мною гордиться, а тут такой облом. Даже когда они узнали, что мне нравятся мужчины, эмоций было меньше.

– А сам ты когда это понял?

Он пожал плечами.

– Я всегда был таким. И в школе очень боялся, что ты узнаешь и перестанешь со мной общаться.

– Зря боялся, – улыбнулся я. – Я знал.

– Откуда? – от удивления он приподнялся на локте.

– По школе ходили слухи. Но, по большому счёту, мне было всё равно, – и тут меня словно громом ударило. – Ты сказал, что я тебе со школы нравлюсь?

– Да. Я долго наблюдал за тобой, но подойти не решался. Я даже из школы ходил той же дорогой, что и ты, хотя мой дом был в другой стороне. Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы тогда не представился случай тебе помочь.

Опущенные длинные ресницы и румянец на щеках. Как же он сейчас красив!

– Ди… Ник, можно я обниму тебя? Только обниму, ничего больше.

Подумав, он придвинулся ближе. Я осторожно обнял его, и вдруг он прижался ко мне всем телом и быстро заговорил, почти касаясь губами моей шеи:

– Прости, Анджей, я мучаю тебя. Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы ты меня не просто обнимал, но сейчас… Прости, мне так жаль, так жаль, но я боюсь, моё сердце замирает от страха всякий раз, как…

– Успокойся, Ник, – мне довольно быстро удалось выровнять дыхание, и голос звучал спокойно. – Всё хорошо. Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что могло бы навредить тебе или напугать тебя. Я буду ждать столько, сколько нужно.

Вот именно, буду ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Он не из тех, кого можно принуждать. Он сам должен понять, что я заслуживаю доверия. Я пока ещё не очень хорошо его понимаю, но чувствую, что он постепенно раскрывается, впуская меня в свою душу. Одной рукой обнимая его за талию, а второй бережно поддерживая голову, я мягко прижал его к себе. Тепло его тела, его дыхание на моей шее… У меня было много любовников, но никогда мне не было так приятно чувствовать просто чьё-то присутствие рядом. Моё тело реагирует на Ника и я знаю, что он это чувствует. Я хочу, чтобы он это чувствовал.

– Анджей, – его ладонь, лежащая на моей груди, сжалась в кулак. – Ты не обязан нянчиться со мной, я могу уйти прямо сейчас, если скажешь.

– Не говори ерунды, никуда я тебя не отпущу. Я счастлив, что Ди, которого я вспоминал все эти четыре года, и Доминик, который так заинтересовал меня, оказались одним человеком и этот человек сейчас со мной. Не думай ни о чём, просто позволь мне быть рядом. Вот увидишь, моя сила воли развита настолько, что способна выдержать много больше.

– Чудной ты, – я услышал улыбку в его голосе и сам улыбнулся, прижавшись губами к его волосам.

– Твои волосы… Ты так гордился ими, почему вдруг постригся?

– Мне обрили голову в больнице, чтобы наложить швы.

Я стиснул зубы и крепче обнял его. Снова эта история. Что же тогда случилось?

– Как так получилось? Ты же такой сильный…

– Тот человек был из моего клуба. Он был сильнее меня. К тому же, у него оказалось весомое преимущество в виде куска металлической трубы.

– Зачем он это сделал?

– Полагаю, у него с головой не всё хорошо.

– И что с ним стало?

– Не знаю. Я его больше не видел. И не хочу вспоминать, – проговорил он бесцветным голосом.

– Прости, я не хотел тебя расстроить.

– Всё в порядке.

Некоторое время мы лежали молча. Не знаю, о чём думал Ник, но я тысячу раз проклял своё неуместное любопытство. Потом он заговорил:

– Анджей, ты давно был дома?

– Где-то полгода назад. Но я часто разговариваю с родителями по телефону.

– Давай как-нибудь съездим, хотя бы на день. Хочу познакомить тебя с одним человеком.

– Давай. На следующей неделе у меня будет свободный день. Кто этот человек?

– Его зовут Кирилл. Он сын моего тренера, и мой близкий друг.

– Ты никогда о нём не говорил.

– Я вообще никогда не говорил о том, как живу. Теперь жалею, что был таким скрытным. Ты простишь мне это? – в его голосе снова появилась улыбка.

– При условии, что ты позволишь больше узнать о тебе, – ответил я.


	7. Кирилл

Звонок Ника был неожиданным, но несказанно меня обрадовал. А когда дружище сообщил, что собирается навестить меня, я чуть не расцеловал телефон. «Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе об Анджее? Я нашёл его и хочу вас познакомить», – так он сказал. Конечно, я помню Анджея. Ник так часто говорил о нём, что мне начало казаться, будто я знаю этого парня лично. Значит, они приедут вместе? Ну что ж, так даже лучше. Хочу убедиться, что этот Анджей стоит тех усилий, которые приложил Ник, гоняясь за ним.

Конечно, я уже видел фотографии Анджея, его запоминающееся благородное лицо красуется на развороте каждого третьего журнала. Но видимого благородства недостаточно, чтобы я мог быть спокоен за Ника. Мне нужно знать, что за человек этот Анджей.

 

Выходя из магазина, я увидел впереди знакомую сутулую спину.

– Пан Грабовский! – окликнул я старика. – Здравствуйте.

Вацлав Грабовский, отец Ника и старый приятель моего родителя, остановился. Прищурил близорукие глаза и сдержанно улыбнулся, узнав меня. Вообще-то, стариком он не был (он моложе моего папаши), но всё время, что я его помню, производил впечатление немощной развалины.

– А, Кирилл. Здравствуй, здравствуй. Как твои родители?

– Вчера звонили. Говорят, в Барселоне так хорошо, что не хочется возвращаться.

– Что ж, думаю, им нет смысла торопиться. Ты и один прекрасно справляешься. Им повезло иметь такого ответственного сына.

– Спасибо.

Мы некоторое время шли молча, потом я решил ему сказать.

– Пан Грабовский, завтра Ваш сын приедет в город.

– Мой сын учится в университете и приедет на каникулы, это ещё не скоро, – ответил он нарочито-безразличным голосом.

– Ваш старший сын.

– У меня один сын.

Меня начала раздражать эта упёртость. Три года прошло, пора бы уже ему перестать вести себя так глупо.

– Но Доминик…

– Не имею желания говорить о нём, – холодно оборвал он меня. – Родителям поклон.

И свернул к своему дому, а я пошёл дальше. Старый дурак. Ему проще вычеркнуть сына из своей жизни, чем признать, что тот достиг больших успехов, пойдя против родительской воли. Если бы Ник потерпел неудачу и приполз к отцу просить прощения, его бы приняли. Всю жизнь припоминали бы ошибку, но приняли бы с распростёртыми объятьями. Однако Ник многого добился: он востребован, уважаем и материально обеспечен, вопреки пророчествам отца. Такого пан Грабовский простить не в силах. Что ж, этого старика не переделать. Уже несколько лет семья Ника – это я, Нелька и её родители. Мы в него всегда верили и продолжаем верить.

 

Утром я услышал звук мотора во дворе. Должно быть, это машина Анджея (у Ника нет машины, он даже водить не умеет).

– Кир, выходи! – раздался голос моего друга, подкрепляемый громким стуком в дверь.

Стоило мне открыть, как этот чертёнок обхватил меня руками за шею и повис, болтая ногами в воздухе. Он всегда так делает, благо, рост позволяет.

– Ник, ты как маленький, – проворчал я исключительно для приличия, потому что на самом деле мне приятно такое проявление радости.

Приподняв Ника над полом, я развернулся и внёс его в прихожую. Это было несложно – я выше и сильнее. У двери кто-то вежливо кашлянул. Обернувшись, я увидел высоченного светловолосого красавца, который смотрел на нас и смущенно улыбался.

– Кирилл, познакомься, – Ник вынырнул из-под моей руки и втащил блондина в дом. – Это Анджей. Анджей, это Кирилл, мой лучший друг.

– Так вот ты какой, пан Анджей, – я протянул ему руку, стараясь держаться непринуждённо.

– Рад знакомству, – ответил он на рукопожатие. Судя по руке, он сильный. Уже неплохо.

– А где твои родители? – спросил Ник.

– Путешествуют по Испании. У них что-то вроде второго медового месяца.

– Ух ты, здорово.

– Ага.

Пока гости располагались, мы с Ником продолжали болтать о всяких мелочах, только для нас двоих имеющих значение. Анджей молчал, но его молчание, что удивительно, не напрягало. Наконец мы устроились за столом и приступили к завтраку.

– …магазином родители пока управляют сами, а зал теперь полностью на мне. Дел прорва, но мне нравится, – отвечал я на вопросы Ника.

– Зал? – переспросил Анджей.

Вот и для него тема нашлась.

– Да, спортзал и магазин спортивных товаров, – пояснил Ник.

– Отец в прошлом занимался самбо и кикбоксингом, – подхватил я. – Позже перешёл на тренерскую работу и открыл свой собственный клуб. Небольшой. В основном у нас школьники занимаются. Но, кстати, в сборной страны есть два наших ученика.

Я почувствовал, что увлекаюсь. Он, скорее всего, спросил из вежливости, не стоит нагружать мозги модели ненужной информацией.

– Хм, – Анджей посмотрел на меня, потом на Ника. – Я думал, кикбоксёры в основном здоровяки вроде тебя, Кирилл. До сих пор не могу поверить, что Ник занимался этим.

– С Ником отдельная история. Когда он был маленьким, его часто обижали, потому что он был очень щупленьким и слабеньким…

– Ну, ты как-то совсем издалека начал, – проворчал Ник.

– Мне интересно знать о тебе всё, так что не возмущайся, – улыбнулся Анджей и потрепал его по голове.

Я был удивлён: Ник не оттолкнул его руку, не начал нервничать, а наоборот, улыбнулся в ответ.

– Так вот, – продолжил я. – Из-за того, что его постоянно дразнили, Ник часто дрался. Но драться он не умел, поэтому почти всегда бывал бит. Тогда отец предложил ему позаниматься у нас. Но для борьбы Никки действительно слишком миниатюрный…

– Давай без намёков на мой рост, хорошо? – скривился мой друг.

– Хорошо, хорошо, но сути это не меняет. Первое время ему было тяжело, но Ник упорный. Он продолжал тренироваться вместе с нами не смотря ни на что и довольно быстро освоился.

– Кстати о тренировках, – встрепенулся Ник. – Зал сегодня открыт?

 

Почти весь день мы провели в зале. Я знал, что Ник продолжает тренироваться, если выдаётся свободное время, но всё равно был приятно удивлён тем, в какой хорошей форме он находится. И, что меня ещё больше удивило, Анджей с интересом наблюдал за спаррингами и даже попросил обучить его паре приёмов. Честно говоря, я ожидал увидеть холёного недотрогу, трясущегося над своей внешностью, но он оказался вполне нормальным парнем, не заносчивым и немного бесшабашным.

Вечером, пока мы с Анджеем убирали посуду после ужина (он сам вызвался помочь, и, если таким образом он надеется завоевать мою симпатию, у него неплохо получается), Ник незаметно заснул на диване в гостиной.

– Эй, Ник, – я коснулся его плеча, намереваясь разбудить и заставить переместиться в спальню, но Анджей остановил меня.

– Не надо, не буди его.

Он очень бережно взял Ника на руки. Тот что-то пробормотал, но не проснулся.

– Идём, покажу его спальню, – ответил я на вопросительный взгляд Анджея. – Ты уж извини, но я постелил вам в разных комнатах.

– Ничего, – тихо сказал он. – Так, наверное, лучше.

В комнате он уложил Ника на кровать и укрыл одеялом. А потом стоял и смотрел на него, как будто боясь оставить одного.

– Анджей, – позвал я. – Ты куришь?

– Нет.

– Я тоже. Пойдём тогда просто воздухом подышим.

 

Мы сидели за столом на веранде и молчали. Я заговорил первым:

– Какие у вас с Ником отношения?

Анджей посмотрел на меня удивлённо.

– Я думал, ты знаешь.

– Не так выразился. Я знаю, что вы вроде как встречаетесь. Просто, – я замялся, почувствовав, что веду себя сейчас, как отец невесты. – Как бы тебе сказать. Он уже года два ни с кем даже не целовался.

– Мы не целовались. Ни разу.

Я внимательно посмотрел на него:

– Но ночует он у тебя.

– Да, уже больше двух недель, – Анджей, рассматривавший деревья в саду, повернулся в мою сторону. – Мы спим в одной постели, но единственное, что я могу себе позволить – это крепко обнять его.

Его лицо было абсолютно спокойным, голос ровным, а в больших светлых глазах читалась совершенно непонятная мне умиротворённость.

– Не понимаю, – сказал я. – Ты же здоровый молодой мужчина, как ты это терпишь?

Анджей усмехнулся.

– Вот именно, я мужчина, а не подросток, у которого голову сносит от переизбытка гормонов.

А он нравится мне всё больше и больше. Похоже, Ник разбирается в людях лучше, чем я думал.

– Анджей, ты в курсе, почему он себя так ведёт?

– Ник упоминал, что пару лет назад на него напал сосед по квартире. Но в подробности не вдавался.

– Думаю, он привёз тебя сюда главным образом для того, чтобы подробности озвучил я. Как ты сам заметил, Ник не любит об этом говорить. Но ты должен знать, что случилось. Так тебе легче будет понять его.

– Я слушаю.

Мне самому нелегко говорить на эту тему, но Анджей имеет право знать. Похоже, он серьёзен в отношении Ника. И Ник тянется к нему всей душой, хоть и не может пока полностью довериться.

– Тот парень, его звали Тадеуш, не просто избил Ника. Он его зверски изнасиловал.

Анджей шумно втянул воздух и сцепил пальцы в замок.

– Я подозревал нечто подобное, – глухо произнёс он, глядя в пол.

– Он ходил в наш зал. Когда у Ника возникли проблемы с жильём, Тадеуш предложил ему снимать квартиру вместе. Через некоторое время Ник рассказал мне, что этот тип странно себя ведёт. Ник решил съехать. В тот день мы с Нелькой должны были помогать ему перевозить вещи.

 

Я рассказал о том, как нашёл Ника, лежащего на полу ванной в луже собственной крови. До сих пор помню эти широко открытые безумные глаза на разбитом лице. Я не из слабонервных, но запах крови до сих пор преследует меня в воспоминаниях. Я заставил себя пересказать Анджею слова хирурга, осматривавшего Ника: множественные ушибы мягких тканей, ссадины и порезы по всему телу, переломы носа, нижней челюсти, нескольких рёбер, ушибы внутренних органов, разрыв прямой кишки. Даже представить не могу всю ту боль и стыд, что он перенёс. Когда мы уже были в больнице, Нелька потеряла сознание, а, очнувшись, плакала не переставая.

Мне не удалось уберечь своего друга, хуже того, моя семья причастна к тому, что такой изверг, как Тадеуш, приобрёл навыки рукопашного боя. И я не смог заставить ублюдка заплатить за совершённое. Этот груз будет на моей совести до конца жизни.

Тогда большую часть расходов на лечение взял на себя отец Нельки. Он же нашел пластического хирурга, способного восстановить изуродованное осколками зеркала лицо Ника. Мы с родителями старались помочь, чем только могли. Родители же моего друга ни разу не появились в больнице. Однако мать Ника постоянно справлялась о здоровье сына и передавала через нас небольшие, но серьёзные для нее суммы денег. Полагаю, втайне от мужа.

По словам врачей, Ник поправился удивительно быстро. Вернее, его тело пришло в норму.

– Ты знал, что у него искусственные передние зубы? – завершив рассказ, я почувствовал себя вымотанным, как после марафона под палящим солнцем.

Анджей сидел неподвижно и молчал. Я видел только, как побелели костяшки его переплетённых пальцев.

– Значит, этого Тадеуша так и не нашли? – наконец спросил он.

– Ник отказался обращаться в полицию, предпочёл постараться всё забыть. Я сам искал подонка, но не нашёл. Пока не нашёл. Рано или поздно он мне попадётся.

Я снова почувствовал приступ ярости, как в тот день, когда всё это произошло. Когда встречу Тадеуша… Нет, я не стану его убивать. Я сделаю так, что его жизнь будет долгой и мучительной.

– Кирилл, – вечер был тёплым, но от негромкого голоса Анджея у меня мороз пробежал по коже. – Скажи, как я могу помочь в поисках. И обещай, что сообщишь мне, если найдёшь его раньше.

И какого чёрта я ему так доверяю?

– Дай телефон.

Вбил в его записную книжку свои контакты. А потом услышал, как босые ноги шлёпают по лестнице. На веранде появился Ник и плюхнулся на свободный стул рядом с Анджеем.

– Чего не спишь? – спросил я, стараясь придать голосу беззаботность.

– Да так, – пожал он плечами.

Ник выглядел подавленным, но прежде, чем я успел что-то сказать, Анджей наклонился к нему и спросил:

– Снова?

Ник кивнул. Тут меня осенило.

– Постой, тебе что, опять кошмары снятся?

Он снова кивнул.

– Почему мне не сказал? – Когда Ник жил в Германии, кошмаров не было. Видимо, они возобновились, когда он вернулся домой.

– Да брось, я же не ребёнок, – сказал он устало. – К тому же, когда он рядом, мне вообще ничего не снится.

Он – это, конечно, Анджей. Вот так. Появился прекрасный принц, и старый друг стал не нужен. А я ревную, оказывается. Забавно.

Для бойца очень полезно умение угадывать эмоции противника по мельчайшим нюансам поведения. Я хорошо умею определять чувства людей как на ринге, так и в повседневной жизни. Глядя на Анджея, я поразился его способности контролировать себя. Внешне он был спокоен, смотрел на Ника с такой же нежностью, что и прежде, мило улыбался. Наверняка Ник даже не подозревал, что в душе его приятеля бушевали в этот момент далеко не миролюбивые чувства. Но для меня едва заметно подрагивающих ноздрей и напряжённых больше обычного пальцев руки, лежащей на столе, было достаточно, чтобы понять настроение этого человека. Он взбешён и растерян, но делает всё, чтобы Ник этого не заметил. То есть, ведёт себя так, как мне никогда не удавалось. Такое самообладание достойно уважения.

– Ладно, идите спать, – сказал я, изображая великодушие. – Анджей, в комнате Ника в шкафу есть ещё подушка и одеяло. А я пока здесь посижу, уж очень погода хорошая.


	8. Анджей

– Отвернись, пожалуйста, – попросил Доминик.

Похоже, я задумался, потому что ему пришлось повторить просьбу дважды.

– Конечно, извини.

Я отвернулся к стене и тоже начал переодеваться. Ник не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его обнажённым, поэтому спит в футболке и штанах. И всегда просит меня выйти из комнаты, когда переодевается. Я мог предположить, чем вызвано такое поведение, но реальная причина ошеломила меня, буквально оглушила, как падение в ледяную воду. Ди всегда был таким гордым, страшно представить, что он пережил.

– Можешь поворачиваться, – он сидел на кровати, положив ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди. Закрылся. Подсознательно пытается защититься. – Ну, как тебе Кирилл?

Я открыл шкаф. На полках были аккуратно сложены постельные принадлежности.

– По-моему, он хороший человек, – ответил я, выбрал подушку и бросил её Нику. Он положил её на колени. Расслабился. Моё мнение о его друге, оказывается, действительно важно для Ника. – Очень тебя любит.

Я совершенно не хотел вкладывать в последнюю фразу какой-либо подтекст, но она всё равно прозвучала двусмысленно.

– Да, я его тоже. Но это не то, о чём ты подумал.

– Откуда ты знаешь, о чём я подумал?

Ник посмотрел на меня, хитро улыбаясь. Я сел рядом.

– Интуиция. Тебя выдаёт слишком спокойный голос, – ответил он на мой вопрос. – Кирилл мне как брат, мы дружим с тех пор, как научились ползать. К тому же, он предпочитает женщин.

Это я и сам понял. Как и то, что продолжаю испытывать лёгкую ревность не смотря ни на что.

– Ты меня успокоил, – засмеялся я. А потом проследил направление его взгляда. – На что ты смотришь?

Я, в отличие от Ника, предпочитаю спать в нижнем белье. И сейчас он пристально разглядывал мою левую ногу.

– Давно хочу спросить, откуда у тебя это? – он провёл пальцем по длинному белому шраму на моём колене.

Доминик не часто до меня дотрагивается, но каждое, даже самое невинное его прикосновение заставляет моё сердце учащённо биться.

– В четырнадцать лет с велосипеда упал.

– Больно было?

– Терпимо. Но выглядело жутко, – я отобрал у него подушку. – У меня ещё на заднице шрам от гвоздя есть. Показать?

– Избавь меня от этого! – поспешно воскликнул он, и мы оба рассмеялись.

– Надо спать, – сказал он и протянул руки за подушкой.

День в спортзале не прошёл даром – костяшки его пальцев покраснели и припухли. Совсем немного, но сейчас это было заметно. Я взял его руку и осторожно прикоснулся губами к пальцам, а потом прижался щекой к ладони. Закрыл глаза. В тот момент единственным моим желанием было замереть так навечно.

– Анджей, – услышал я его шёпот у самого уха.

Пальцы руки, которую я держал, скользнули по моей щеке, вторая рука легла на шею. Я боялся пошевелиться. Очень хотелось открыть глаза, но я не мог спугнуть внезапный порыв Ника. Когда его губы коснулись моих, я, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Почувствовав его неуверенность, я слегка подался вперёд, приоткрывая губы ему навстречу. Внезапно Ник судорожно вдохнул и отстранился, упершись руками мне в плечи, то ли отталкивая, то ли, наоборот, желая притянуть к себе.

– Чёрт, – тихо выругался он и прижался лбом к моей груди.

Я подавил вздох разочарования и обнял дрожащего Доминика.

– Всё в порядке, Ник, не нужно торопиться. Не заставляй себя.

Мы сидели неподвижно, обнявшись, до тех пор, пока оба не успокоились.

– Знаешь, а я счастлив, – заговорил я первым. – Это был наш первый поцелуй.

Он нервно захихикал:

– Наверное, худший первый поцелуй в твоей жизни.

– Зато самый долгожданный.


	9. Доминик

Кажется, Анджей и Кирилл нашли общий язык. Я надеялся, что они друг другу понравятся, но даже не представлял, что между ними столь быстро установится такое взаимопонимание. Конечно, сдружились они, как и следовало ожидать, на почве заботы обо мне. Я давно привык к тому, что Кирилл старается защитить меня от любой возможной опасности, играя роль доброго старшего брата. А Анджей… Сейчас мы с ним поменялись ролями. Раньше, в школе, я отпугивал от него недоброжелателей и завистников. Теперь же Анджей оберегает меня. Казалось бы, это ощутимый удар по моему самолюбию, но на деле всё иначе. Я уже успел забыть, как приятно чувствовать чью-то заботу. Конечно, у меня всегда были Кирилл и Нелька, но это другое.

Утром, когда мы собирались уезжать, Анджей вдруг предложил заглянуть к своим родителям.

– Всего на пару часов, – сказал он. – Они будут очень рады.

Совместная поездка в родной городок, знакомство с родителями – всё это начинало напоминать сопливую мелодраму. Анджей упоминал, что родители всегда во всём его поддерживают, и поэтому ему трудно представить, как мои предки могли от меня отказаться. Я же, напротив, не могу вообразить родителей, нежно любящих сына-гомосексуалиста, работающего моделью. Честно, в голове не укладывается. Так что я решил не упускать шанс увидеть такую редкость.

 

Уже в машине Анджей набрал номер и сказал в трубку:

– Мам, мы скоро будем.

Я услышал женский голос: «Ура! Ждём». Анджей заулыбался.

– Думаю, мама тебе понравится, – сказал он мне. – Она чем-то напоминает Нелли.

– И в качестве кого ты меня представишь?

– В качестве своей девушки, – ответил он и рассмеялся, видя недоумение на моём лице. – Не сердись, я пошутил. Я говорил им раньше, что ты мой друг, но мама, кажется, всё поняла, как надо.

Когда-то я уже видел издали родителей Анджея. Логично было предположить, что такой привлекательный ребёнок мог родиться только у красивых родителей. Высокая женщина с короткими светлыми волосами, вышедшая нас встречать, произвела сильное впечатление даже на меня, фотографировавшего красивейших людей планеты.

– Теперь я понимаю, откуда у Анджея такая внешность, – сказал я после того, как нас представили.

Она мелодично рассмеялась.

– О, за эту внешность нам обоим в своё время доставалось.

– Маму в школе дразнили за высокий рост, – пояснил Анджей.

Его отец – тоже очень высокий, с благородными чертами лица – поприветствовал меня сдержано, но доброжелательно и тут же уволок сына помогать что-то переставлять в доме. Я хотел предложить и свою помощь, но хозяйка заявила, что не позволит гостю работать, и увлекла меня в гостиную пить чай.

Комната была обставлена просто, но со вкусом. Моё внимание привлекли фотографии на стене: свадебные и семейные, пара детских снимков, портреты родителей в юности. Была там одна фотография, явно с какого-то фотосета, на которой был запечатлён смеющийся Анджей. Растрёпанный, в распахнутой белой рубашке, он производил впечатление самого счастливого человека на свете.

– Сколько лет ему здесь? – спросил я.

– Четырнадцать. А выглядит взрослым, правда? Этот фотосет стал, можно сказать, началом его карьеры.

– Разве? – я был удивлён. – Мне казалось, что решающим моментом стало подписание контракта на работу в США.

– Да, конечно. Но после той фотосессии всё могло закончиться, не начавшись.

Во взгляде матери Анджея, устремлённом на фотографию, я увидел то, чего никогда не видел на лицах своих родителей. Это была гордость.

– За день до съёмки Анджей сильно повредил колено, но никому не сказал об этом. Опасался, что ему не позволят работать, – начала она рассказывать. – Во время съёмки он много двигался, должен был смеяться и делать счастливое лицо. А во время перерыва я увидела, как он меняет повязку на ране, со слезами на глазах отдирая присохшие бинты. Я пыталась заставить его немедленно поехать в больницу, но он категорически отказался. Знаете, что он сказал? «Если сегодня у меня не получится, я оставлю эту работу. А если получится, стану лучшим». Как видите, всё получилось. Глядя на этот снимок, я до сих пор не могу увидеть ни намёка на боль.

Та самая травма, шрам от которой я видел. «Терпимо», сказал Анджей тогда.

– У него железная выдержка, – подтвердил я. – Неужели он с детства такой?

– Да, совсем не похож на меня в этом смысле, – улыбнулась она. – Весь в отца. Даже будучи совсем маленьким, никогда не плакал. Легкомысленной особе вроде меня повезло иметь такого ребёнка.

Она была очень красива, как и Анджей. Стройная, с гладкой кожей и ясными глазами.

– Могу я задать нескромный вопрос? – спросил я.

– Попробуйте.

– Сколько Вам лет?

– А на сколько я выгляжу? – в её глазах заплясали лукавые огоньки.

– На столько, что мне сложно представить Анджея Вашим сыном, – улыбнулся я.

– Вы мне льстите. Мне было 18 лет, когда он родился. Я ведь тоже была моделью в юности, но эта работа нравилась мне не так сильно, чтобы относиться к ней серьёзно. Зато мне очень нравился отец Анджея. Мы вместе ещё со школы.

Как романтично. Такая романтика нагоняет на меня тоску. Когда мужчина и женщина любят друг друга, они мечтают создать семью, завести детей, увидеть, как дети вырастут хорошими людьми, сами обзаведутся семьями и подарят своим родителям внуков. Что чувствует эта красивая женщина, зная, что у её единственного сына никогда не будет нормальной семьи?

– Простите, – я сам не заметил, как сказал это вслух.

– За что? – удивилась она.

– Вы с такой нежностью говорите о сыне, так гордитесь им… Для подавляющего большинства матерей присутствие кого-то вроде меня было бы неприятно.

Она коснулась моей руки и улыбнулась очень ласково.

– Доминик, не говорите ерунды, – удивительно. У них с Анджеем даже интонации голоса похожи. – Я могу жалеть, что зимой мало солнца, но это не значит, что я не люблю зиму.

Это меня слегка озадачило.

– Не уверен, что понял Вашу метафору.

– Простите, издержки профессии. Я редактор литературного журнала, – рассмеялась она. – Я хотела сказать, что мне, конечно, хотелось бы увидеть внуков. Но никто не виноват в том, что мой сын такой. И я счастлива прежде всего потому, что ему хорошо. А с Вами ему хорошо.

– Откуда Вам знать? – усмехнулся я.

– Я слышу это в его голосе и вижу, как он на Вас смотрит. К тому же, Вы первый, кого Анджей привёл сюда.

– Вы удивительная. Хотел бы я, чтобы мои родители были похожи на Вас.

 

Когда мы наконец собрались в обратный путь, Анджей спросил, не хочу ли я навестить семью.

– Нет. Даже когда со мной случилось…– я запнулся. – Когда я был в больнице, они не захотели меня видеть.

Вопреки моим опасениям, он не стал настаивать.

– Я рад, что мы совершили эту поездку, – сказал Анджей через некоторое время.

– Я тоже. Твои родители – прекрасные люди.

– И я рад, что поговорил с Кириллом.

При этих словах я испытал сложные чувства. Облегчение пополам с паническим страхом.

– Он тебе всё рассказал?

– Да.

Хорошо. Мне бы не хотелось рассказывать об этом самому. Но какой будет реакция Анджея? Надеюсь, он не станет одним из тех, кто меня жалеет.

– Ник, – его голос был серьёзен. – Я всегда относился к тебе с уважением, но только теперь понял, насколько ты сильный в действительности. Я восхищаюсь тобой.

– Восхищается он, – усмехнулся я. – Смотри лучше на дорогу.

Ему вовсе не обязательно знать, как я счастлив слышать это. Восхищение и жалость – взаимоисключающие понятия.  
Изначально моё желание познакомить Анджея с Кириллом имело неприглядную подоплёку. Кир хорошо разбирается в людях, и мне хотелось подстраховаться, услышав его мнение об Анджее. Но теперь я понял – мне всё равно, что думает Кирилл. Вернее, я рад, что Анджей понравился ему, но, если бы не понравился, изменилось бы моё отношение к Кириллу, а не к Анджею.

– Директор сказал, возможно, мы скоро снова будем работать вместе, – прервал он мои размышления.

– Да, одна ювелирная фирма хочет, чтобы я поработал на них. Довольно амбициозные ребята, хотят всё самое лучшее, поэтому ты их тоже интересуешь. Но я ещё не уверен, что ты впишешься в концепцию. Хотелось бы немного отойти от этого банального блондинисто-голубоглазого образа.

Он усмехнулся, а я вдруг почувствовал, что сболтнул лишнего.

– Извини, Анджей, я не так выразился…

– Перестань, я всё понимаю, – он говорил непринуждённо, и это меня успокоило. – Я рад, что наши отношения не влияют на твою работу. К тому же, работать в твоём ритме – это не то, что мне хотелось бы делать постоянно.

– А чего бы тебе хотелось?

– Прямо сейчас?

– Да.

Он быстро наклонился ко мне и чмокнул в щёку.

– Этого пока хватит, я всё-таки за рулём, – сказал он с таким видом, будто это я полез к нему целоваться.

– Вот и смотри на дорогу, а не на меня!

Я по привычке сделал вид, что раздражён, но Анджей, конечно, не поверил.

– Ты прелесть, Доминик.

– Думаешь? Возможно, мне стоит рассмотреть твою кандидатуру для нового проекта. Чтобы ты не считал меня слишком милым.


	10. Нелли

Поверить не могу, эти двое ездили к Кириллу, а мне даже не сказали! И Кир хорош – мог бы позвонить. Ладно, с ними разберусь позже, а сейчас – работа. Сегодня съёмка с Рэем. Похоже, после недавнего проекта Никки все решили, что мы с Рэем очень хорошо смотримся рядом: мы получили уже не одно предложение о совместной работе.

– У Вас аллергия, Рэй? – услышала я голос Рэджи, войдя в примерочную.

– В детстве была аллергия на цитрусовые. Но я вроде не ребёнок уже.

В помещении, как обычно, царила суета: примерка и подгонка костюмов, подготовка моделей. Рэджи колдовал над лицом Рэя, замазывая красное пятнышко на скуле. Поздоровавшись, я села рядом. Я пришла раньше времени, так что можно было понаблюдать за работой моего любимого стилиста. Обычно Рэджи нервничает, когда кто-то смотрит, как он работает, но я и Ник – исключение. Нам можно, потому что мы его друзья.

– Аллергия может вернуться и в таком возрасте, – строго сказал Рэджи. – Вам стоит следить за своим питанием. Это я уберу, но если в следующий раз что-то подобное вылезет на лбу, будет не так просто.

Я обратила внимание на то, что Рэджи сегодня непривычно серьёзен. В обычной ситуации он бы улыбнулся и отпустил какую-нибудь безобидную шутку на счет любви Рэя к апельсинам.

– Рэджи, ты себя плохо чувствуешь? – спросила я. – Какой-то ты бледный.

– Нет-нет, всё нормально, – рассеянно отозвался он.

– Точно? Я тоже заметил, что ты сегодня какой-то не такой, – поддержал меня Рэй.

– Я здоров, – улыбнулся Рэджи. – Нелли, прошу, твоя очередь.

– Рэджи, если тебя кто-то обидел, только скажи. Никки разберётся.

Он тихо засмеялся, но смех получился грустным.

– Ах, пани Нелли. Я ценю, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, но с этим я сам справлюсь.

 

В перерыве мы с Рэем пили кофе.

– Рэй, как по-твоему, Рэджи симпатичный?

Рэй застыл, не донеся стаканчик с кофе до рта.

– Почему ты меня спрашиваешь? Я не ценитель мужской красоты.

– Ну, если абстрагироваться от твоего гомофобства…

– Я не гомофоб, – обиделся Рэй. – Если ты не заметила, я дружу с Анджеем.

Он такой забавный, когда пытается на меня сердиться.

– Извини, извини. Просто ты так боишься, что тебя примут за гея… Всё, молчу!

Рэй скорчил такую физиономию, что я с трудом заставила себя не дразнить его. Спустя минуту он всё-таки ответил на мой вопрос:

– У Рэджи правильные черты лица, приятная улыбка, он следит за собой… Да, пожалуй, он симпатичный, – и спросил после паузы. – А почему ты решила, что его кто-то обидел?

– Многие считают его привлекательным, и из-за этого периодически возникают проблемы. Думаю, к нему снова кто-то приставал, поэтому он так расстроен.

– Хм. Когда я пришёл, Рэджи упомянул, что сегодня столкнулся с представителем одного из заказчиков агентства. Сказал, что это весьма неприятный тип.

– Надо будет расспросить секретаршу, что у нас там за новый заказчик.

Рэджи, я тебя умоляю, только будь осторожнее. Тому, кто выглядит столь невинным и хорошеньким, нельзя быть таким беспечным, как ты.


	11. Анджей

– Ох, простите, Анджей! – Рэджи, с размаху налетевший на меня в коридоре, рассыпался в извинениях. – Простите, я должен быть внимательнее.

Он явно был чем-то расстроен.

– Всё в порядке, не переживай, – попытался я его успокоить. – Твоя сумка.

Я подобрал с пола и протянул Рэджи сумку, которую он обронил, столкнувшись со мной.

– Спасибо. Ещё раз извините.

Он нервничал гораздо больше, чем того требовала ситуация, да и выглядел не лучшим образом.

– Рэджи, что с тобой? Что-то случилось?

Он густо покраснел и пробормотал:

– Н-нет, ничего особенного…

– А не особенного? – нас с Рэджи нельзя назвать друзьями… Но он друг Ника. К тому же, если такой спокойный человек начинает вести себя странно, этому должна быть веская причина. – Давай, рассказывай.

– Анджей, я… Хорошо, – он собрался с духом. – Я только что был у директора и в приёмной встретил представителя новых партнёров агентства. Этот человек меня пугает.

– В каком смысле?

– Он говорит такие вещи… Граничащие с непристойностью.

Рэджи покраснел ещё больше.

– Он что, приставал к тебе?

– Нет. Но делал вполне определённые намёки. И не в первый раз.

– Я поговорю с директором, – решительно сказал я.

– Прошу Вас, не надо! – Рэджи схватил меня за руку. – Даже если директор поверит Вам, тот господин просто скажет, что я всё выдумал. Вы попадёте в неудобное положение, а меня могут выгнать из проекта. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не говорите ничего. Я просто постараюсь больше не пересекаться с этим человеком.

Рэджи, кажется, начал приходить в норму: руки всё ещё подрагивали, но краснота с лица спала.

– Хорошо, – согласился я. – Я ничего не скажу, но обещай быть осторожным. И, если что, немедленно говори мне.

– Спасибо Вам.

Он ушёл, а я направился в сторону директорской приёмной. У директора сейчас должна быть встреча с заказчиком на счёт нового проекта. С тем самым заказчиком, который жаждет, чтобы проект взял Доминик и чтобы я принял участие в съёмке. Вообще-то, сегодня мне здесь делать нечего, моя кандидатура не утверждена. Ник всегда сам выбирает моделей, и в этот раз, как он уже сказал, мой типаж не подходит. Я здесь потому, что мы с Ником договорились ехать домой вместе. Совещание скоро должно закончиться, так что я просто подожду.

Миловидная секретарша приветливо улыбнулась мне, как всегда. Интересно, она догадывается, что я не помню, как её зовут? Я устроился в кресле и стал ждать. Вскоре дверь конференц-зала открылась, и оттуда повалили люди в костюмах. Один из них – высокий широкоплечий молодой мужчина – посмотрел на меня и широко улыбнулся. Что-то в этой улыбке мне не понравилось: какой-то плотоядной она была.

Ник вышел последним, когда все прочие уже удалились. Он остановился в дверном проёме, устремив в пространство ничего не выражающий взгляд. Когда я его окликнул, он вздрогнул.

– Анджей, – тихо сказал он. – Я тебя не заметил. Поехали домой.

 

– Теперь рассказывай, – сказал я, когда мы сели в машину.

Он по-прежнему был таким, будто здесь находилась только его телесная оболочка – каменное лицо, пустые глаза. Я с трудом подавлял желание обнять его. Но в таком состоянии Ник мог принять это за жалость, а он ненавидит, когда его жалеют.

– Один из тех людей, что были сегодня на совещании, – заговорил Ник. – Это он.

– Кто?

– Копач. Тадеуш Копач.

Я задохнулся. Тот парень, что улыбнулся мне в приёмной? Или кто-то другой? Кто из них? Да как у этого ублюдка хватило наглости снова посмотреть на Доминика…

– Он не узнал меня, – сказал Ник всё тем же безжизненным голосом.

Его руки, спрятанные в длинные рукава, были сжаты в кулаки. Я видел, как он изо всех сил старается сохранить спокойствие. То же пытался сделать и я. Моя злость сейчас не поможет. Кирилл рассказывал, когда это случилось, Ник больше всего боялся за него. Опасался, что Кирилл покалечит Тадеуша и сядет за это в тюрьму. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Ник волновался ещё и за меня. Надо всё хорошенько обдумать и связаться с Кириллом.

Когда я протянул руку, желая прикоснуться к нему, Ник вздрогнул и отстранился.

– Прости, – я убрал руку.

– Всё нормально. Просто не трогай меня пока.

Больше он ничего не сказал до самого дома. Когда мы вошли в квартиру, он стал ходить по комнатам, как будто у него были какие-то важные дела, о которых нужно срочно позаботиться.

– Ник, – позвал я.

– Я же сказал: всё нормально, – ответил он.

– Ничего не нормально, – я схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе. – Прекрати. Не нужно доказывать мне, что ты сильный, я и так это знаю.

Когда я обнял его, он напрягся всем телом и попытался высвободиться, но я не отпускал. Внезапно он обмяк, его плечи начали мелко вздрагивать. Я не сразу понял, что происходит, а когда понял, у меня защемило сердце. Совершенно беззвучно, вцепившись пальцами в мою рубашку, Ник плакал. Я обнимал его так бережно, как только мог. Что сейчас в моих силах? Этому человеку не нужна жалость, ему нужны понимание и забота.

Мы стояли так посреди комнаты, пока Ник совсем не ослабел от рыданий. Когда у него начали подкашиваться ноги, я подхватил его на руки и отнёс в спальню. Он был таким маленьким и лёгким, что я почти не ощущал веса. На мгновение он повернул ко мне мокрое от слёз лицо, но тут же спрятался, прижавшись к моему плечу. Кое-кто ответит за эти слёзы.

Я уложил Ника на кровать, укрыл одеялом и сам прилёг рядом. Я гладил его волосы, а он продолжал плакать, свернувшись калачиком и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он по-прежнему не издавал ни звука, но этот беззвучный плач казался мне воплем отчаяния. Всё, что Ник держал в душе, считая, что сам справится, сейчас вырывалось наружу. Всё то, чего нельзя было изменить и нельзя забыть, как бы ни хотелось.

Незаметно для самого себя я стал напевать колыбельную, которую мне в детстве пела мама. Вот уж не думал, что помню эти слова. Я тихо мурлыкал песенку и гладил Ника по голове в такт мелодии. Постепенно он перестал дрожать, задышал глубоко и ровно. Заснул. Я продолжал лежать рядом, охраняя его сон. Эта ничтожная малость – единственное, чем я мог сейчас помочь. Пусть это всего лишь попытка оправдать свою беспомощность, но я утешал себя мыслью, что действительно отгоняю от него плохие сны.

Я думал, что не смогу заснуть, но отрубился, стоило закрыть глаза. Вечерние сумерки успели превратиться в ночную темноту. Ника не было рядом. На долю секунды меня охватила паника, но я тут же заметил силуэт на краю кровати. Ник сидел, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, прижимая ладони к вискам. Я сел рядом и обнял его.

– Ужасно, – прошептал он. – Я до сих пор помню его прикосновения. Это… Омерзительно.

– Он заплатит.

– Нет, – сказал Ник неожиданно твёрдым голосом. – Обещай, что не сделаешь ничего, что могло бы принести тебе вред. Мне от этого точно легче не станет.

Я прижал его голову к своей груди. Он не сопротивлялся.

– Обещаю. И ещё обещаю, что ублюдок за всё ответит. Пока не знаю как, но ответит.

– Анджей…

– Не волнуйся, я буду умным и не стану навлекать на себя неприятности.

Моя ладонь лежала у него на затылке, и я чувствовал под волосами неровные выпуклые полосы. Шрамы. Я прижался губами к его виску и почувствовал, как под тонкой кожей пульсирует кровь в височной вене. Стиснутый кулак Ника, прижатый к моей груди, расправился, пальцы скользнули по моей ключице и, едва касаясь, поднялись вверх по шее. От такого неожиданно-чувственного прикосновения моя кровь мгновенно вскипела. Кончики его пальцев, тронувшие мою щёку, пульсировали от возбуждения.

– Поцелуй меня, – попросил он. В темноте я едва различал серьёзное выражение его лица.

Нужно успокоиться. Это всего лишь поцелуй. Скорее всего, такой же короткий и невинный, как в прошлый раз. Ник сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы решиться на что-то большее. Моя задача – просто подбодрить его. Нельзя позволять себе ничего лишнего, только не сейчас.

Стараясь выровнять дыхание, я наклонился к Нику и осторожно коснулся его губ. Ожидал, что он сразу отвернётся, но вместо этого Ник провёл языком по моей нижней губе и легонько прикусил её.

– Анджей, помоги мне, – шептал он, а его руки скользили по моим плечам и груди. – Не хочу этого помнить.

– Ник, что ты делаешь? – я поймал его руку прежде, чем она оказалась у меня под рубашкой. Моё самообладание было на пределе.

– Я не хочу помнить о том, что сделал тот человек. Я хочу думать о тебе. О том, как ты ко мне прикасаешься, как целуешь… Пожалуйста, помоги мне обрести хорошие воспоминания. Мне нужно сильное чувство, способное заглушить унижение, которое…

Я припал к его губам, не дав договорить. Это не должно было быть так. Он не должен был захотеть меня только потому, что боится другого. Сейчас он не видит меня, он хочет убежать от воспоминаний. Это задевало меня, но я уже не мог остановиться. Меня едва хватало на то, чтобы сдерживать свои эмоции. После всего, что ему довелось пережить, Ник заслуживает нежности и самого бережного отношения.

Он дрожал, его тяжёлое дыхание обжигало мою шею, а руки, касающиеся моей кожи, были холодными, как лёд. Когда я хотел снять с него футболку, Ник остановил меня, но потом сам начал раздеваться. Я впервые увидел его полностью без одежды. В полумраке комнаты я не мог как следует разглядеть его, но то, чего не видели глаза, чувствовали руки. Маленький и хрупкий на вид Доминик как будто состоял из одних мышц, оплетающих скелет, как стальные тросы. В нём не было ни грамма лишней плоти, его тело как будто вытопили на огне до такой степени, чтобы осталось только самое необходимое. Мне в голову пришло сравнение с гепардом – Ник такой же поджарый и грациозный. Рядом с ним я чувствовал себя огромным и неуклюжим. Мне хотелось покрыть поцелуями каждый сантиметр его тела, от мочек ушей до кончиков пальцев ног, но я заставлял себя сдерживаться. Если я буду слишком настойчив, он испугается и снова замкнётся.

– Ник, – тихо проговорил я, целуя его шею. – Ник, это как сон.

Он ничего не ответил, только тяжело дышал, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, а его пальцы судорожно расстёгивали мою рубашку. Но когда моя рука легла на его бедро, он резко втянул воздух и уставился на меня широко открытыми глазами. Доминик только что осознал, что загнал себя в ловушку. На его лице отразилась паника. И в этот момент я понял, что недооценил свои силы. Мне казалось, я уже не смогу остановиться, даже если он попросит. Но теперь ясно увидел, что ради него способен вынести любые лишения. Если моей теперешней силы не хватит, для Ника я стану таким сильным, каким только может быть живое существо, и даже больше.

– Прости, – еле слышно шепнул он. – Я идиот.

– Всё хорошо. Помнишь, я обещал, что не сделаю ничего против твоей воли? – нежность и желание оберегать его переполняли моё сердце. – Я сделаю так, что ты будешь снова и снова вспоминать мои прикосновения. Ты потеряешь голову. Но я не пойду до самого конца. Только когда ты сам попросишь. Я буду ждать столько, сколько скажешь.


	12. Доминик

Обычно я не вижу снов или вижу кошмары, но сегодняшний сон кошмаром не был. Напротив, он был очень приятным. Мне снился Анджей. Нежные поцелуи, ласковые прикосновения, ощущения, которые я не испытывал уже очень давно. Чёрт, кажется, это был «мокрый» сон. Я пошевелился, чувствуя себя как-то непривычно, и открыл глаза. Тут мне пришлось окончательно проснуться. Я, совершенно голый, лежал в объятиях столь же одетого спящего Анджея. Его мирное дыхание, большие тёплые руки, чуть влажная кожа – весь он, как человек, как мужчина, был сейчас неописуемо прекрасен. Сладкая дрожь пробежала по телу, когда я осознал, что ночные ласки мне не приснились. Анджей пошевелился, и я почувствовал, как его пальцы двигаются вниз по моей спине. Такие нежные пальцы, осторожно прикасавшиеся ко мне ночью – я не мог перестать думать об этом. Сначала я сомневался, но теперь был почти уверен – постепенно его нежность сможет вернуть меня к жизни. Но каково ему самому? Он сказал, что будет ждать столько, сколько нужно. И мне очень хочется в это верить.

– Анджей, ты святой, – тихо проговорил я.

– Думаешь?

Он открыл глаза. В комнате как будто сразу стало светлее.

– Как настроение? – Анджей приподнялся на локте.

Становилось прохладно, я натянул простыню на плечи.

– Все, как ты и говорил, Анджей. Даже сейчас, когда ты рядом, я не могу перестать мечтать о тебе.

Но пока только мечтать. И я счастлив, что он понимает это. Тепло от его улыбки разлилось в моём сердце и заставило улыбнуться в ответ. Сейчас, когда мы оба были обнажены, стало особенно заметно, как сильно мы отличаемся. Настолько сильно, что сложно поверить в возможность существования рядом таких непохожих людей. У меня тёмные волосы, а он натуральный блондин. Мои глаза невнятного карего цвета, а его – голубые, как ясное весеннее небо. Моя кожа покрыта неровным загаром, полученным во время съёмок на природе, а его аристократическая бледность безупречна до невероятного. Я уже не говорю про разницу в росте.

– Ну и лапищи у тебя, – усмехнулся я, взяв Анджея за руку. – Просто огромные.

Он расправил ладонь, и моя рука, лежащая на ней, стала казаться совсем крошечной. Нелька говорит, что у меня наполеонов комплекс. Не знаю, насколько она права. Будь у меня наполеонов комплекс, смог бы я работать с моделями, которые поголовно выше меня? Думаю, все невысокие люди чувствуют себя неуютно рядом с такими гигантами, как Анджей, но я рядом с ним никогда не ощущал неловкости из-за своего роста.

– Я и сам далеко не маленький, – усмехнулся он.

Рука Анджея сомкнулась на моей кисти, почти полностью скрыв её.

– На счёт нового проекта… – начал я.

– Может, тебе не стоит его брать? – Анджей помрачнел.

– Я уже согласился.

Он внимательно посмотрел на меня:

– Не понимаю. Я думал, ты не хочешь иметь что-то общее с… Ним.

Сейчас не время думать о личных проблемах. Благодаря Анджею у меня теперь есть куда более приятные мысли, на них и нужно сосредоточиться. Я сел, скрестив ноги, и попытался завернуться в простыню так, чтобы скрыть всё тело. Не очень получилось, но мне было лень одеваться. То, что кто-то видит меня голым, по-прежнему вызывало некоторый дискомфорт, но это же Анджей, значит я привыкну.

– Ты знаешь о «Victory Sides Company»?

– Да. Года три назад я был на ювелирной выставке в Женеве. Там все говорили о «VSC», – ответил Анджей. – Я помню их украшения, это было впечатляюще.

– Ювелирная промышленность – одно из многих направлений, в которых работает «Victory Sides Company». Так вот, наш новый заказчик – «VSC». Я видел кое-что из их новой Сапфировой коллекции и не прощу себе, если откажусь от работы с этими вещами… Нет, с этими произведениями искусства.

– Ник, я знаю, такая возможность не каждый день выпадает, но действительно ли тебе это нужно?

– Ты не понимаешь, – я был разочарован.

Анджей сел рядом и легко толкнул меня локтем.

– Всё я понимаю, – вздохнул он. – Для тебя это не работа, а искусство. И занимаешься ты фотографией не ради денег или признания, а просто потому, что можешь делать это лучше всех и не умеешь ничего другого.

У меня возникло странное ощущение, что Анджей видит меня насквозь. Но разве не так должно быть? Я прислонился к нему и закрыл глаза, чувствуя успокаивающее тепло его тела.

– Сейчас всё именно так, как ты говоришь, – сказал я. – Но, когда я только начал учиться профессии, у меня были другие мотивы. Я мечтал стать равным тебе.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я был шокирован твоим отъездом в Штаты. Ты ведь даже не попрощался, не оставил никаких контактов.

– Ты был на сборах, я не знал, как с тобой связаться и через кого передать… Всё произошло как-то очень быстро, – виновато проговорил он. – Потом я тысячу раз проклял себя за то, что так медленно соображаю.

– Это уже неважно. Возможно, если бы всё не сложилось так, я бы не стал тем, кем являюсь сейчас. Узнав, что ты уехал, я хотел пойти к твоим родителям, но не смог. У меня не хватило смелости. Тогда я стал собирать любую информацию о тебе. Все твои проекты, компании, на которые ты работал – всё, что можно было найти. Я видел, как твоя карьера шла в гору. Ты очень быстро стал популярен, и я думал – вряд ли он помнит посредственность вроде меня.

– Ник, это ты – посредственность?! – воскликнул Анджей. – Да ты хоть представляешь, каким крутым я себя чувствовал в школе только из-за того, что Ди со мной общается?

– Надо же… – я был удивлён. – Но сейчас не об этом. Тогда у меня появилась цель – достичь тех же высот, что и ты, встать с тобой на один уровень. Чтобы, когда мы встретимся, я мог смотреть на тебя, как на равного.

– Неужели ты считаешь меня таким высокомерным?

– Нет. Это было нужно прежде всего мне. Моя гордость не позволяла смириться с тем, что между нами такая разница. Так вот, я отправился к отцу Нельки. Он довольно известный фотограф. Дядя приютил меня и начал учить, дал мне возможность влиться в профессию. Постепенно я стал востребован. Неожиданно, но людям настолько нравились мои работы, что они готовы были мириться с моими требованиями. А я никогда не ограничивал себя. Всегда всё делал по максимуму. С самого начала основным моим условием было то, что я сам выбираю моделей, независимо от пожеланий заказчика. Я чувствовал, что ещё немного – и смогу претендовать на то, чтобы работать с Анджеем, за которого буквально дерутся известнейшие компании. Но тут случилась эта история…

Анджей обнял меня, словно пытаясь оградить от всего на свете. Как же приятно чувствовать его заботу. Даже немного неловко от того, как мне хорошо с ним.

– Для меня перестало существовать что-либо помимо работы, – продолжил я. – Это было похоже на бесконечный марафон, во время которого нет ни сил, ни времени на посторонние мысли. Именно в это время я получил несколько предложений из Германии. Тогда и появился Доминик Грабовский, которого теперь все знают. Когда я наконец смог перевести дух, то понял, что моя работа стала чем-то много большим, нежели источник заработка, и даже большим, чем способ снова сблизиться с тобой. Нет, я по-прежнему мечтал тебя увидеть, но в то же время боялся, что эта мечта сбудется.

– Тем не менее, – Анджей поцеловал меня в висок. – Я счастлив, что твоя мечта сбылась. Но… Послушай, если ты берёшься за проект «VSC», тебе придётся работать с Тадеушем.

– Да, это ещё одна причина, по которой я не могу отказаться. Если я откажусь, это будет значить, что я испугался, что ему удалось меня сломать, – снова навалились воспоминания, боль и стыд. – Но я боюсь, что не справлюсь один. Поэтому прошу твоей помощи.

– Всё, что скажешь.

– «VSC» хотят Анджея, так что я нашёл способ пойти им навстречу. Я перекроил концепцию под тебя и договорился с твоим директором.

Анджей выглядел изумлённым.

– Прости, я должен был сразу тебе сказать. Снова твой отпуск переносится…

– Ник, ты великолепен! – он громко рассмеялся. – Чёрт с ним, с отпуском! Главное, что так я смогу постоянно за тобой присматривать. Ради этого я готов пережить ещё одну съёмку с тобой.

А я-то боялся, что он расстроится.


	13. Кирилл

Одноклассники называли Иво гением, на что он обычно отшучивался: «Я не гений, я просто очень умный». Учителя говорили о нём: «Умная голова дураку досталась». Парни его уважали, девчонки считали симпатичным. У Иво не было врагов, но и близких друзей не было тоже.

Что заставило его вступить в наш клуб – загадка. Вероятно, он поддался желанию родителей, решивших приобщить к спорту своего помешанного на компах сына. Иво не пропускал тренировок, но и не усердствовал особо. Мой отец часто ворчал по поводу того, что не будь Иво таким ленивым – мог бы добиться больших успехов в кикбоксинге.

Иво нравился мне своей непосредственностью. Он никогда не врал, не юлил и не оправдывался. Всегда говорил только то, что думает. Казалось бы, мало кому это могло понравиться. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, люди симпатизировали Иво именно из-за этой его прямоты.

В 14 лет у него резко ухудшилось зрение. Врачи сказали, что это наследственное, и запретили заниматься спортом. Он ушел из клуба. И тут произошло невероятное – Иво, раньше открывавший учебники только в случае необходимости, с остервенением взялся за учёбу. Говорил, что после ухода из клуба у него вдруг оказалась уйма свободного времени, которое некуда деть. Учителя не могли нарадоваться этим ленивым вундеркиндом, наконец взявшимся за ум. Специально для него была разработана ускоренная программа обучения.

Когда я заканчивал школу, Иво, бывший моим ровесником, учился уже на третьем курсе университета. Теперь мы редко виделись, и мне казалось, что с каждой новой встречей стёкла в его очках становятся всё толще.

А потом он пропал. Просто взял – и перестал отвечать на звонки и сообщения. Поговаривали, что у него вдруг начались проблемы с учёбой, что он еле дотянул до последнего курса.

Около года назад он снова появился передо мной как чёрт из коробочки. Наша новая встреча ошеломила меня. Я помнил Иво статным красавчиком с уверенным взглядом. Сейчас же передо мной стоял неопрятный болезненно-тощий парень, выглядящий старше своих лет из-за многодневной щетины и тёмных кругов под глазами. Он носил очки в толстой оправе и не выпускал изо рта сигарету.

Оказалось, в какой-то момент гениальный Иво словно перегорел. Ни учёба, ни развлечения, ни собственное здоровье не трогали его больше. Единственное, что продолжало вызывать какие-то эмоции – хакинг.

 

Когда Анджей скинул мне на электронку информацию о «Victory Sides Company», в которой, как он выяснил, работает Тадеуш Копач, первая моя мысль была об Иво. Я себе немного не так всё представлял, но план Анджея казался разумным. Что ж, начнём со сбора информации. Тадеуш так уверен в своей безнаказанности, что, похоже, даже не пытается скрываться.

Когда я позвонил Иво и попросил узнать всё, что только можно, о работе Тадеуша в «VSC», тот согласился без лишних вопросов. Если есть что-то, что он может сделать, Иво просто это делает. Эта черта – чуть ли не единственное, что осталось от моего старого приятеля.

Я хотел немедленно ехать к Нику. Да, он решил всё забыть, но когда прошлое само к тебе возвращается, нельзя просто закрыть на это глаза. Однако Анджей меня отговорил. Сам не понимаю, как ему это удалось, но он убедил меня, что сам всё обсудит с Ником. Что ж, предоставлю это ему. И почему я так доверяю человеку, которого видел только однажды?


	14. Анджей

– Ник, один вопрос, – решил я прояснить ситуацию по дороге в частную галерею, где должна была проходить съёмка. – Я помню, ты говорил, что хочешь выкинуть случившееся из головы. Но неужели тебя не бесит, что этот тип остаётся безнаказанным?

– Ещё как бесит, – ответил Ник ледяным тоном, не глядя на меня.

– Тогда мне хотелось бы услышать от тебя какие-нибудь комментарии относительно сложившейся ситуации.

– Комментарии? Ок, вот тебе комментарии. Я считал, что если сделаю вид, будто ничего не было, мне станет всё равно, я смогу забыть и больше никогда не вспоминать. Но я ошибался. Меньше всего я ожидал столкнуться с ним по работе, поэтому при встрече испытал сильнейший шок. И понял, что ничего не забыл и мне не всё равно. Я хочу, чтобы он заплатил за то, что сделал со мной.

На последней фразе он почти кричал.

– Так-то лучше. А то я уж испугался, что ты ударишься в философию всепрощения.

Мы находились в моей машине. Я, как обычно, за рулём. Одна из заморочек Ника – он принципиально не желает приобретать автомобиль и учиться вождению.

– Это была очень смешная шутка, – огрызнулся он.

– Я и не думал шутить, прости.

Ник помотал головой и с досадой произнёс:

– Это ты прости. Я слишком сильно нервничаю.

Ещё бы он не нервничал. На самом деле его самообладание меня поражает.

– Так вот, раз ты не против, у нас с Кириллом есть идея.

– Это меня и пугает. Зная вспыльчивость Кирилла… – Ник нацепил на нос круглые солнечные очки, которые до того покоились у него на лбу. Думает, раз я не вижу глаз, то и настроение не угадаю. – А с тобой вообще отдельная история. Ты обычно такой спокойный, что жуть берёт. Такие люди имеют обыкновение неожиданно совершать что-нибудь шокирующее. Мне бы этого не хотелось.

Я рассмеялся.

– Если говорить о героях боевиков, то да, самый невозмутимый персонаж всегда самый опасный, – я тоже надел солнечные очки и принял как можно более пафосный вид. Ник улыбнулся. – А я обыкновенный флегматик. И потом, если ты помнишь, я обещал быть умницей.

– Хорошо, в твою сдержанность я готов поверить. А Кир?

Мы остановились на светофоре, и я наклонился к Доминику, внимательно глядя на него поверх очков.

– Ник, ты недооцениваешь своего друга. Кирилл уже большой мальчик и не горит желанием садиться в тюрьму, так что он не станет никого подкарауливать в тёмном переулке.

Ник хмыкнул, посмотрел на меня, потом на дорогу. Снова повернулся ко мне, снял очки, потёр переносицу и устало сказал:

– Выкладывай вашу идею.

Я усмехнулся, всё больше входя в шутовскую роль крутого парня.

– Итак, мы навели кое-какие справки. Тадеуш Копач работает на «VS Company» около двух лет. Почти всё это время он провёл в Южной Африке, поэтому у Кирилла и не получилось его найти.

Ник покачал головой:

– Чёрт, Кир. Он же тогда обещал не вмешиваться.

– Ты сам сказал, что Кирилл тебе как брат. Неужели ты думаешь, что он смог бы оставить всё так, как есть?

– Знаю, знаю. Но он легко поддаётся эмоциям. Сначала делает, а потом думает. Если бы он из-за меня влип в неприятности, я бы себе этого никогда не простил.

А ведь я немного ревную. Доминик и Кирилл знакомы с детства, знают друг о друге практически всё и любят друг друга нежно и преданно. Куда уж мне, который даже не узнал Ника после нескольких лет, проведённых порознь.

– Как бы то ни было, сейчас Кирилл настроен действовать наверняка, так что никакой самодеятельности быть не должно, – попытался я успокоить Ника. – Так вот, Тадеуш занимается алмазами. Достаёт материал для чудесных вещей, которые выпускает ювелирная ветка «VSC». И такое ощущение, что кроме работы его ничто не интересует. У него нет ни семьи, ни подружки, с друзьями он не общается, дома почти не бывает. Ты можешь сказать, что это поведение типичного трудоголика или жадного до денег человека. Но, после некоторых наблюдений, мы пришли к выводу, что он одержим этой компанией. Работа в «VSC» – смысл его жизни. Вот мы и подумали, что лишить его жизнь смысла – неплохо для начала.

– Мальчик мой, – скептически протянул Ник. – Кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь, что такое «Victory Sides Company». Ювелирная промышленность нынче в почёте, а «VSC» в этой области имеет колоссальный вес. Кроме того, они активно занимаются торговлей предметами искусства и антиквариатом. А это не только прибыльно, но и обеспечивает связи со множеством влиятельных людей. Идти против «VSC» – это всё равно, что, извини, пугать дикобраза голым задом.

– Мы не собираемся идти против «VSC». Мы всего лишь планируем настроить руководство «VSC» против одного из сотрудников.

– Интриган.

– Не-а. Просто, будучи моделью моего уровня, поневоле начинаешь разбираться в подобных нелицеприятных вещах.

 

Пожалуй, эта галерея никогда не видела таких мер безопасности. Всюду маячили коротко стриженые люди в костюмах с логотипом «VSC» на лацканах. Большинство из них были вооружены. Каждый входящий и выходящий подвергался обыску.

– Презентация Сапфировой коллекции будет здесь, – объяснил мне Ник. – Драгоценности уже привезли.

Сотрудники «VSC» вынимали из кейсов и размещали на большом столе чёрные футляры разнообразных форм, в которых, судя по всему, находились ювелирные украшения.

Будь я начинающей моделью, я бы пришёл в ужас от перспективы работать при таком количестве посторонних. С другой стороны, будь я начинающей моделью, я бы здесь не оказался.

– Рэджи! Ты ли это?! – услышал я возглас Ника.

Обернувшись, я увидел рядом с Домиником худенького парнишку в джинсах и серой футболке. Его светлые волосы были собраны в узел на затылке, а на носу сидели очки в простой оправе.

– Рэджи? – моё изумление трудно было описать. Неужели этот во всех смыслах неприметный юноша и шикарный утончённый Рэджи – один и тот же человек?

– Здравствуйте, Анджей, – но его вежливая улыбка осталась прежней.

– В честь чего ты так выглядишь? – Ник обошёл стилиста, бесцеремонно его разглядывая.

Рэджи смутился.

– Видите ли, ситуация и так щекотливая. Не хочу утрировать.

– Тадеуш приставал к нему, – ответил я на вопросительный взгляд Ника.

– Строго говоря, пока не приставал, но доводить до этого мне бы не хотелось, – сказал Рэджи и вздрогнул, увидев выражение лица Ника. От этой гримасы с трудом сдерживаемой ярости даже мне стало не по себе.

– Если он тебя хоть пальцем тронет, – зашипел Ник. – Даже если руку в твою сторону протянет… Рэдж, тут же говори мне. И я тебя умоляю, ни при каких обстоятельствах не оставайся с ним наедине.

– Ник, ты с ним знаком? – осторожно спросил Рэджи.

– Я о нём наслышан, – процедил Доминик.

Значит, Рэджи не в курсе. Чего и следовало ожидать, они с Ником познакомились позже.

– Хорошо. Пойду приготовлю всё, а Вы, Анджей, подходите гримироваться.

Рэджи развернулся и зашагал прочь, а я смотрел на него и не мог оторваться. Едва заметное покачивание бёдер, прямая спина, плавный изгиб шеи, мягкие движения рук – Рэджи намертво приковывал взгляд к своему телу.

– Как думаешь, он это специально делает? – спросил я, не отводя глаз от удаляющегося стилиста.

– Сомневаюсь, что он вообще понимает, насколько привлекателен даже в таком виде. И хватит уже на него пялиться!

– Точно, – я обнял Ника за плечи и притянул к себе. – С этого момента буду пялиться только на тебя.

– Глупый-глупый Анджей, – засмеялся он и попытался отвесить мне подзатыльник, но при нашей разнице в росте это оказалось затруднительно.

– Ой, вы только посмотрите, кто у нас здесь! – прозвучал женский голос за моей спиной.

Я обернулся, предчувствуя недоброе.

– Здравствуй, дорогой, – это было сказано так сладко, что захотелось сунуть два пальца в рот.

– Здравствуй, Марджери, – к сожалению, предчувствие меня не обмануло.

Марджери – блондинка, красавица и первостатейная стерва – смотрела на меня и улыбалась, как голодный крокодил. Помимо несносного характера у Мардж есть ещё один недостаток – она ведущая модель компании «JK». А это значит, что Джейсон тоже здесь.

– Пан Грабовский, как и договаривались, я ваша до 18:00, так что распоряжайтесь, – сверкнула она зубами в сторону Ника, которого я до сих пор держал в объятиях.

Я приготовился получить по рукам за то, что не отпускаю его, но, к моему удивлению, Ник сам приобнял меня и, выдав такую же лучезарную и совершенно фальшивую улыбку, как только что Марджери, указал в ту сторону, куда недавно ушёл Рэджи.

– Тебе туда, Мардж, – промурлыкал он. – Увидишь блондина в очках – лови его, он тебя загримирует. Не ошибёшься, он тут самый красивый.

Марджери злобно сверкнула глазами, но сохранила прежнее выражение лица. Хмыкнула и удалилась королевской походкой.

– Ник, что это было?

– Это была Мардж. Вы же знакомы, – ответил он, высвобождаясь из моих рук. – Мне она тоже не нравится, но придётся потерпеть. Для проекта она идеально подходит.

Я почувствовал себя обманутым.

– Ты не говорил, что я буду работать с ней.

– Разве? – Ник поднял на меня невинный взгляд. – Должно быть, забыл. Извини.

Почему мне кажется, что он меня обманывает? Конечно же, Ник знает, как я отношусь к Джейсону. И он не может не знать, что Джейсон всегда сопровождает Марджери.

– Ник, скажи, что ты не специально это сделал.

– А? Ты о чём?

– Ясно, – никогда не думал, что смогу на него обидеться. – Знаешь, я сейчас испытываю довольно сильное желание послать тебя к чёрту.

Он торжествующе улыбнулся:

– Ты этого не сделаешь.

– Конечно, не сделаю, – бросил я с досадой. – Пойду переодеваться.

Кажется, я слишком расслабился. Последнее время я так часто видел растерянное, даже грустное лицо Ника, что совсем забыл, каков он на самом деле. Его внутреннюю силу нельзя отрицать ни в коем случае. И нельзя забывать, что для Доминика Грабовского проявление слабости – нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Он всегда держит ситуацию под контролем и использует всё и вся для своей работы.


	15. Доминик

Невероятно, но мне это удалось – я разозлил Анджея. Не думал, что такое возможно. Анджей, не играющий злость, а на самом деле обиженный и разозлившийся – восхитительное зрелище. Я ни в коем случае не хочу умалить его актёрские способности, но игра – это одно, а настоящие эмоции – совсем другое. Особенно, когда он не хочет, чтобы эти эмоции заметили. Прекрасное, спокойное и в то же время опасное лицо-маска – именно то, что я хотел увидеть. Теперь главное – успеть всё заснять, пока Анджей не смягчился. Он слишком добр ко мне.

Как я и рассчитывал, Анджей быстро понял мой замысел и даже не пытался играть в этот раз. Его холодный, исполненный печального достоинства взгляд пробирал до костей. Я первый раз так себя чувствовал, глядя на кого-то сквозь объектив. Эти глаза цвета безоблачного неба… На секунду мне показалось, что я стою на краю бездны, готовясь шагнуть вниз, упасть и раствориться в лазурном тумане. Даже прекрасные сапфиры «VSC» померкли для меня перед глазами Анджея. Встретившись с ним взглядом, я почувствовал укол совести. Да, сегодня я творю шедевр, но стоит ли он печали в глазах этого человека? Какая кощунственная мысль! А следом за этой мыслью пришла следующая, повергшая меня в шок. Я хочу его. Прямо сейчас. Так сильно, что готов прервать съёмку и…

– Я готова. Работаем?

Появление Марджери убило моё неожиданное желание. Джейсон, пришедший с ней, небрежно глянул в сторону Анджея, но тот и бровью не повёл. Конечно, Джейсону хотелось увидеть какие-то эмоции, вызванные его появлением, но он слишком примитивен, чтобы увидеть то, что вижу я. Что ж, работаем.

Через некоторое время я начал закипать. Анджей был прекрасен, Мардж тоже хороша, но не настолько, чтобы стоять рядом с ним. Она выглядела превосходно, двигалась как надо, но в её глазах не было того, что мне необходимо. В её взгляде не было мысли.

– Мардж, – не выдержал я. – Попробуй подумать.

– О чём?

– Просто подумать. Мне нужно, чтобы на твоём лице отражалась работа мысли.

– Пан Грабовский, Вы издеваетесь? – она рассердилась. Неплохо, но всё равно не то.

– Да, издеваюсь, – вздохнул я. – Понимаешь, компания ориентирована не просто на состоятельных людей, а на богатых интеллектуалов. Один из слоганов, под которыми будет презентована коллекция, звучит так: «Безупречно, как грани разума». Грани разума, понимаешь? Ты должна выглядеть настолько же умной, насколько прекрасны эти камни.

– То есть, сейчас я выгляжу глупой?

Только истерик не надо.

– Ты должна выглядеть более интеллектуальной. Взгляни на Анджея и попробуй воспроизвести его выражение лица.

Джейсон хмыкнул у меня за спиной, и собравшаяся было что-то сказать Мардж промолчала. Анджей устало повёл плечами.

– Перерыв 15 минут, – вздохнул я.

Я знаю, что многие из тех, кто хвалит мои работы, не понимают и половины того, что я хочу показать. Но это не имеет большого значения. То, что я делаю, я делаю прежде всего для себя. Во вторую очередь – для тех, кто способен меня понять. Таких мало, но я действительно ценю их мнение. Но, как бы талантлив я ни был, мне тоже нужно на что-то жить, поэтому я счастлив, что любимое дело приносит неплохой доход. И то, что моя работа высоко оплачивается – ещё одна причина, по которой я не могу позволить халтурить ни себе, ни тем, кто работает со мной.

– Думаешь, стоило её приглашать? – спросил Анджей, садясь на диван рядом со мной. – Она профи, но я вижу, что ты недоволен.

– Как ни странно, она единственная, кого я мог позвать. Были ещё варианты, но… Дэнкович сейчас работает в Милане, сюда её не затащишь. А Лакомб рожать собралась. Так что придётся потерпеть Мардж и Джейсона.

– Придётся, – вздохнул он и грустно улыбнулся.

– Анджей, – позвал я, не решаясь взглянуть на него. – Извини.

– Да ладно, я уже не сержусь. Но это было очень обидно.

– Не могу обещать, что такое не повторится.

– Ничего не поделаешь.

Посидели, помолчали.

– Эй, Ник, – окликнул он меня. – Похоже, сегодня была наша первая ссора.

– Ух ты, прикольно, – усмехнулся я. – Кофе хочу.

– Я принесу.

Анджей встал. Я заметил, как, поднимаясь, он непроизвольно коснулся колена. Его мать упоминала, что этот старый шрам до сих пор побаливает к перемене погоды.

– Я сам. Тебе чего захватить?

– Просто воды, – он выглядел слегка ошарашенным. – Ник, неужели ты заботишься обо мне? Так непривычно…

– Я крайне редко бываю таким внимательным к кому-то, так что пользуйся, пока есть возможность, милый.

Уходя, я услышал за спиной слабый возглас:

– К-как ты меня только что назвал?!

Всё-таки, он очень забавный.

Взяв в кафетерии кофе для себя и бутылку воды для Анджея, я собирался сразу вернуться, но услышал раздражённый голос Мардж:

– Этот гад, похоже, задался целью меня взбесить.

Осторожно заглянув за перегородку, отделяющую зал для курящих, я увидел Мардж и Джейсона, сидящих за столиком.

– Судя по твоей реакции, ему это удалось, – усмехнулся Джейсон. – Не переживай, дорогая, Грабовский ко всем так относится.

Меня обсуждают. Интересно, хватит ли у них фантазии на что-то большее, чем назвать меня гадом?

– Не ко всем, – Мардж говорила, как капризный ребёнок. – Вспомни, Анджею он ни единого замечания не сделал.

– Неудивительно. Я слышал, они встречаются.

Поразительная логика.

– Да-да, – оживилась Мардж. – Я сама видела, как они обнимались. Извращение какое-то, тебе не кажется? Анджей и этот карлик.

– Точно. У Анджея член размером с бейсбольную биту. Тяжело, наверное, коротышке приходится.

Оба захихикали.

– Я смотрю, у Вас остались очень яркие впечатления от общения с Анджеем, – весело сказал я, садясь за их столик.

Мардж побледнела, а Джейсон чуть не подавился своим кофе.

– О чём Вы? – он попытался придать лицу невозмутимое выражение.

– О том, что зависть – очень плохое чувство, – пояснил я и сделал глоток из своего стакана. – На удивление неплохой кофе в этом заведении, не находите?

Пока эти двое лихорадочно соображали, что сказать, я быстро допил кофе и встал из-за стола.

– Перерыв заканчивается через 4 минуты, поторопитесь. И, кстати, мой рост – 162 см. Называть меня карликом по меньшей мере некорректно.

Выходя из кафетерия, я буквально спиной чувствовал бессильную ненависть в их взглядах.

А ведь им со мной ещё работать. Какой же я, однако, злодей.


	16. Рэджи

Наверное, во время перерыва Доминик что-то сказал Марджери, потому что она вдруг стала очень покладистой. И, как он выразился, в глазах появилась лихорадочная работа мысли. Ник определённо был доволен.

– Привет, – раздался голос за моей спиной.

Я вздрогнул от неожиданности и, обернувшись, оказался лицом к лицу с этим неприятным типом, представителем «VSC». Странно, что он появился только сейчас. Логично было бы предположить, что он будет здесь с начала съёмки.

– Здравствуйте, пан Копач.

Мне пришлось сделать шаг назад – очень уж близко он подошёл. Высокий, ухоженный, в идеально сидящем костюме – мне нравятся такие мужчины, но этот человек пугает своей наглостью. И глаза у него неприятные, неподвижные, как у змеи.

– Почему ты в очках?

Какой же он бесцеремонный! И с чего вообще взял, что может ко мне так фамильярно обращаться? Наверное, я сам виноват, не поставил его на место сразу. Всегда со мной так.

– Потому что у меня плохое зрение.

– А раньше я тебя в очках не видел. Линзы носил?

– Да.

Я старался отвечать подчёркнуто нейтральным тоном. Не в моих правилах устраивать скандалы на работе, поэтому я решил вести себя так, чтобы у этого господина пропал ко мне интерес.

– Слушай, Рэджи, – не отставал он. – А почему ты с акцентом говоришь?

– Наверное потому, что я для Вас иностранец, – съязвил я и тут же пожалел об этом. Лицо Копача оживилось, он почувствовал, что втянул меня в разговор.

– Но языком владеешь свободно.

– Я много лет живу здесь.

Он рассмеялся:

– Как забавно звучат слова «много лет» в устах столь юного создания. Так откуда же ты родом?

В этот момент Доминик махнул рукой, подзывая меня.

– Извините, мне нужно работать.

– Увидимся, – улыбнулся он, глядя на меня, как голодный удав на кролика.

– Что он от тебя хотел? – спросил Доминик, когда я подошёл.

– Просто поболтать.

Насколько я успел заметить, пан Копач мало у кого вызывает симпатию. Многие его побаиваются. Но то, что я слышу в голосе Ника, когда речь заходит об этом человеке, уместнее всего было бы назвать открытой неприязнью или даже ненавистью. Может быть, они были знакомы раньше? Хотя, по поведению Копача этого не скажешь. Или всё дело в отношении Копача ко мне? Доминик всегда очень остро реагирует на подобную навязчивость, а когда возникает даже намёк на применение силы, он просто взрывается. Однажды в клубе ко мне пристал пьяный мужчина. Ник чуть не убил несчастного. Это не преувеличение, нам с коллегой еле удалось оттащить его. Внешность обманчива, на самом деле Доминик очень сильный. Вполне возможно, некогда он пережил что-то, что заставляет его так реагировать, но очень надеюсь, что это только мои домыслы.

– Ладно, – Ник бросил недобрый взгляд в сторону Копача, беседующего с кем-то по телефону. – У Мардж скулы блестят, поправь.

Работать с ювелирными украшениями сложно, нужно постоянно следить, чтобы грим не попал на них. К тому же, для съёмки драгоценностей характерны крупные планы, поэтому кожа моделей должна выглядеть идеально ровной и при этом естественной.

К концу дня все были выжаты, как обычно. Честно говоря, я удивился, что Марджери отработала всю съёмку, а не сбежала, как это бывает с некоторыми не в меру заносчивыми моделями, которые не выдерживают требований Доминика. Она подтвердила право называться профессионалом.

Ровно в 18:00 наши гости из «JK» удалились. Я тоже распрощался со всеми и собрался вызывать такси.

– Рэджи, ты домой? Я тебя подвезу.

Только не это. Рядом со мной словно из воздуха материализовался Копач. И в коридоре больше никого не было.

– Что Вы, не нужно, – запротестовал я. – Я сам доберусь.

– Да брось, – он шёл рядом со мной и отставать, похоже, не собирался. – Для меня это не сложно.

Какой же неприятный человек! На что он надеется? Что меня можно подкупить таким образом? Нужно как-то от него отделаться.

Мы приближались к лифту. Только я собрался соврать, что забыл что-то в галерее и должен вернуться, как из смежного коридора появился Рэй. Это мой шанс.

– Рэй, а я как раз к Вам шёл! – воскликнул я и, не давая ошарашенному Рэю сказать ни слова, спросил с нажимом. – Едем вместе, как договаривались?

Он моргнул. Стоя спиной к Копачу, я состроил умоляющее лицо. Рэй посмотрел на представителя «VSC», потом на меня, улыбнулся и сказал:

– Да, конечно. Идём.

– До свидания, пан Копач, – попрощался я, и мы с Рэем зашли в лифт.

Через закрывающиеся двери я увидел хитрую улыбку Копача.

Когда лифт тронулся, я поспешил всё объяснить:

– Простите, Рэй. Мне нужно было как-то от него сбежать. Этот человек настойчив до неприличия. Ещё раз простите!

– Ничего страшного, – улыбнулся он. – Я тоже заметил, он к тебе клеится. Рад был помочь.

– Кстати, а Вы какими судьбами здесь?

– Выходной у меня. Хотел взглянуть на эти нашумевшие камешки. Кто же знал, что охрана весь этаж оккупировала.

«Камешки» – это он про сапфиры «VSC»? Ник взбесился бы, услышав подобное.

Мы вышли из лифта на первом этаже. Рэй направился в сторону стоянки, а я достал телефон.

– Ты такси вызываешь? – обернулся он, заметив, что я отстал.

– Да, – ответил я.

– Давай я тебя отвезу, нам всё равно в одну сторону, если я правильно помню.

– Рэй, Вы и так уже помогли мне, я не могу ещё больше Вас утруждать.

– Во-первых, ты меня не утруждаешь. А во-вторых, если этот парень заметит, что мы уехали порознь, он поймёт, что ты его провёл.

Он был прав, но я всё равно чувствовал себя неловко. Видя моё замешательство, Рэй сказал строго:

– Так, Рэджи, идём. Раз уж я взялся позаботиться о тебе, должен довести дело до конца. Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя обманщиком.

Возразить мне было нечего, поэтому пришлось согласиться.

Рэй очень добрый, он пытается заботиться обо всех. Даже обо мне, не смотря на то, что Нелли называет его гомофобом. А ещё он очень красив. Распространено мнение, что все модели красивы, но это далеко не так. Для модели главное – правильные пропорции лица. А придать этому лицу красоту уже моя задача. Во время работы я чувствую себя художником, работающим с очень дорогим холстом, текстура которого приятна сама по себе, но ни чем особенным не отличается. Если же говорить о Рэе, он один из немногих, кого я могу с уверенностью причислить к красавцам. Его мужественное лицо с выразительными миндалевидными глазами запоминается сразу.

Рэй остановил машину у моего дома.

– Спасибо. Вы меня сегодня спасли.

– Не за что. Обращайся.

Он снова улыбнулся своей открытой доброй улыбкой, и мы распрощались. Поднимаясь в свою квартиру, я думал о том, как жаль, что красавец Рэй не интересуется мужчинами. Иначе, возможно, я бы попробовал завязать с ним отношения. Может быть. Но через минуту сам себя отругал за эти мысли. Всё дело в том, что я уже достаточно давно один, а Рэй как раз в моём вкусе. Ничего более. Хватит думать о нём, это бессмысленно.


	17. Тадеуш

– Да, Мария. Всё так, как хотел босс. Пан Грабовский сначала планировал использовать другую модель, но мне удалось убедить его взять Анджея, – соврал я. На самом деле Грабовский сам неожиданно изменил решение, но грех не воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы предстать перед начальством в более выгодном свете.

– Отлично, господин Копач. Босс будет доволен.

От улыбки в её голосе у меня мороз пробежал по коже.

Босс будет доволен, как же. Будто ему есть дело до того, что за модель рекламирует эти побрякушки. Изначально Грабовский хотел задействовать в съёмке того метиса Рэя. Мария, падкая на красавчиков смешанных кровей, этот выбор мгновенно одобрила. Но позже, увидев портфолио Анджея, передумала. По её словам, Анджей внешне напоминает дизайнера Сапфировой коллекции, и его участие в проекте будет очень символичным. Бред сивой кобылы. Но босс слишком часто исполняет капризы этой ко… кхм, женщины. Я даже не знаю толком, какое место она занимает в компании, но каждый в «VSC» осведомлён, что в продвижении своего проекта или повышении по службе лучше заручиться поддержкой Марии. И наоборот – испортив отношения с ней, можно ставить крест на своей карьере. Фактически, она является кем-то вроде советника босса. Не удивлюсь, если их связывают не только деловые отношения. Кстати, не смотря на европейские имя и внешность, разрез глаз босса выдаёт азиатское происхождение.

– А что этот Грабовский? – спросила она. – Правда так хорош, как о нём говорят?

Хитрая стерва. В курсе же, что я ничерта не смыслю в фотографии. К тому же она, как человек, вращающийся среди художников, литераторов и прочего модного сброда, сама прекрасно знает, что из себя представляет этот фотограф. Её вопрос имел одну цель – лишний раз показать мне, кто здесь главный.

– Вы же знаете, Мария, я мало что в этом понимаю, – мне удалось придать голосу нужную степень весёлости. – Но те, кто с ним работает, в один голос утверждают, что он гений.

Мария настаивает, чтобы я звал её по имени. Наверное, желает подчеркнуть демократичность принципов нашей компании. Но я испытываю дискомфорт, обращаясь так к женщине, которая может одним ленивым движением руки лишить меня должности, средств к существованию, а то и чего-то большего. Подозреваю, Мария чувствует это и наслаждается таким положением вещей.

– А как человек? Какое он произвёл на Вас впечатление?

И дался ей этот фотограф… Признаю, мне он не нравится. Смотрит на меня так, будто хочет придушить. Возможно, мы встречались раньше, но его лицо мне незнакомо, хотя кого-то напоминает.

– Вряд ли могу сказать о нём что-то интересное. Похоже, он из тех, кто живёт работой.

– Совсем как Вы, верно? – засмеялась Мария.

Я промолчал, не желая радовать её лишний раз проявлением недовольства.

– Ну что ж, господин Копач, я рада, что всё идёт хорошо, – шутливый тон Марии неожиданно стал серьёзным. – Знаете, до меня дошли слухи, что Вы присмотрели себе новую игрушку.

– Всего лишь слухи.

– Полагаю, нет нужды напоминать Вам условия договора?

– Не утруждайте себя.

– Замечательно, – ее голос снова стал приторно-сладким. – На сегодня хватит. Всего хорошего.

Слухи дошли, значит? Интересно, кто-то ей донёс или это была просто проверка? Похоже, мне стоит быть осторожнее. Ах, да, как раз перед звонком Марии я собирался поискать в интернете информацию о кандидате на роль моей новой игрушки, как она выразилась. Рэджи, милый мальчик, который так меня боится. Совсем молоденький, но уже довольно известный в своей сфере. И при этом такой хрупкий и нежный на вид, что практически невозможно бороться с искушением сотворить с ним что-нибудь… Болезненное. Его голос всегда такой тихий и вежливый… Интересно, как он будет кричать? Будет ли умолять о пощаде или осыпать меня проклятьями?

Люди считают, что я чёрствый циник, неспособный понять красоту. Они ошибаются. Я люблю красивые вещи. Возможно, моё понимание красоты отличается от общепринятого. Я вижу красоту в открытости, наивности и беззащитности. Я ценю беззащитную красоту именно потому, что её легко разрушить. Красота должна быть мимолётной, она должна возникать на краткий миг и тут же исчезать, иначе утратит свою уникальность. Звучит абсурдно, но я жажду разрушить красоту для того, чтобы её сохранить. Я должен это делать, я понял это пару лет назад…

Стоп. Вот кого мне напоминает Доминик Грабовский. Того парнишку по прозвищу Ди из моего клуба. Как же его звали? Точно, Ник. А фамилия? Фамилия не отложилась в памяти. Он тоже был миниатюрным и выглядел моложе своего возраста. Он был по-настоящему красив. Его смущённая улыбка и доверчивые глаза заставили меня потерять голову. Неужели… Нет, вряд ли. Ди вёл себя совсем иначе, и лицо его было не таким. Но он тоже был фотографом. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Я должен быть очень осторожен, очень. Нельзя повторить ту же ошибку с Рэджи.


	18. Анджей

– Они великолепны! Я знал это раньше, но сейчас, при ближайшем рассмотрении, я в них просто влюбился.

Стоило нам переступить порог моей квартиры, как Нику позвонил его знакомый. Судя по обрывкам фраз, долетавшим до меня, говорили они о Сапфировой коллекции «VSC».

– Я хотел лично выразить ему своё восхищение, – продолжал Ник. – Но буду признателен, если ты передашь.

Он смеялся и выглядел беззаботным, но меня этот спектакль обмануть не мог.

– Что? Мой портрет? – удивлённо воскликнул он. – Ты, должно быть, шутишь… Я… Не в этом дело! Хорошо, я подумаю. Пока.

– Портрет? – спросил я, садясь рядом с Ником и протягивая ему кружку с горячим кофе.

– Спасибо, – он взял кружку. – Да, друг моего знакомого – художник. Он хочет написать мой портрет. Говорит, у меня интересное лицо. Кстати, это он разработал дизайн Сапфировой коллекции.

Словно внезапно устав, Ник ссутулился и опустил голову.

– Это ужасно, – пробормотал он. – Я знал, что будет сложно, но не думал, что настолько.

Что я мог ему сказать? Что всё понимаю, что буду рядом с ним, поддержу… Он всё это знает. Я положил руку на его спину и ощутил, как под футболкой перекатываются туго свитые мышцы. Ник склонился на бок и медленно падал, пока его голова не коснулась моего бедра. Он устроился на диване, положив голову мне на колено, а ноги закинув на подлокотник. Лицо его было уставшим и осунувшимся. Ник, обычно выглядящий моложе своего возраста, сейчас казался старше меня, и мне было больно это видеть. Но говорить что-то в такой ситуации было бы бессмысленно. Сейчас нужны не слова утешения, а конкретное решение проблемы, которого пока нет.

– Я переоценил свои силы, – пробормотал он. – Был уверен, что справлюсь, но чувствую, что на пределе. Сегодня с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на Тадеуша и не свернуть ему шею.

Он взял мою руку, перебирающую его волосы, и приложил к своей груди. Я почувствовал глухие удары сердца под своей ладонью. Моя рука по сравнению с грудной клеткой Ника казалась такой большой, что, наверное, при желании я мог бы раздавить его рёбра. Эта мысль заставила меня вздрогнуть.

– Немного осталось. Мы заставим его за всё ответить, – сказал я. – И я хочу, чтобы ты знал – ты сильный, но не бойся рассчитывать и на мою силу.

Он грустно улыбнулся, глядя на меня снизу вверх:

– Вот я и тебя втянул в эту историю.

– Разве могло быть иначе? – улыбнулся я в ответ.

Я сдвинул руку, прямо под моими пальцами оказался маленький твёрдый сосок. Бессознательно я начал поглаживать его сквозь ткань. Ник затаил дыхание.

– Извини.

Моя рука неподвижно лежала на его сердце и, казалось, это маленькое, такое дорогое для меня сердце, учащённо бьётся прямо в середину моей ладони. Было такое чувство, словно я держу сердце Ника в своей руке. Это ощущение я бы не променял ни на что другое. Оно было даже более волнующим, чем если бы у меня была возможность сжать в ладонях весь мир.

Ник взял мою руку и поднёс к лицу. Я ощутил на ладони его тёплое дыхание, а затем сухое неуверенное прикосновение губ. Моё тело словно пронзил электрический разряд. Легко поглаживая кончиками пальцев гладко выбритую кожу на его щеке, я старался думать о чём-нибудь отвлечённом. Сейчас не время вспоминать о своих плотских желаниях. Но Ник, продолжая держать меня за запястье и глядя мне в лицо, произнёс:

– Поцелуешь меня?

Эти два слова, сказанные так просто, спокойным тоном, без дрожи в голосе, без усилий, заставили меня залиться краской. Я наклонился, чувствуя себя неловко, как школьник на первом свидании, и коснулся губами приоткрытых губ Ника. Он обхватил руками мою голову, привлекая ещё ближе к себе, от чего мой лёгкий поцелуй наполнился силой и страстью, я плотнее прильнул к его рту, податливо открывшемуся мне навстречу. Мой язык проник между его чуть шершавыми, пересохшими губами и осторожно заскользил по нежному языку Ника, по его горячему нёбу. В то же время одна его рука скользнула по моей шее, маленькая прохладная ладонь легла на затылок. А вторая, слегка подрагивая, прошлась по спине и, приподняв край рубашки, коснулась кожи на пояснице. По моему телу побежали мурашки, я почувствовал, что теряю голову. Обхватив узкие плечи Ника, я прошептал:

– Я обещал ждать, но сейчас ты меня умышленно провоцируешь.

Он прильнул ко мне всем телом и ответил таким же горячим шёпотом:

– Ты дождался.

Произнося это, он улыбался, но голос его дрожал. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы это была дрожь возбуждения, а не страха! Не веря словам Ника, я замер в нерешительности, и тогда он сам поцеловал мня. Поцелуй был очень осторожным, но я почувствовал, что Доминик с трудом сдерживает нетерпение. Более уговаривать меня не пришлось.

– Ник, идём в спальню.


	19. Доминик

Я сам не верил, что решился на это, но у меня больше не осталось причин отталкивать его. Сегодня во время съёмки я понял, что рядом со мной находится потрясающий человек, не имеющий равных в способности понять меня. Анджей уникален, но даже его терпению однажды настанет конец. Не смотря на то, что он обещал ждать столько, сколько понадобится, я не могу злоупотреблять его добротой, иначе она рискует превратиться в горькую обиду. С какой бы заботой он ни относился ко мне, ничего не изменится, пока я сам этого не захочу.

Самостоятельно переступить барьер, возведённый мною же самим в голове, оказалось слишком сложно. Я решился признать, что один не справлюсь, и попросить помощи того, кто сильнее. Того, кто может защитить меня и поделиться со мной своей силой. Я решил довериться Анджею во всех смыслах. Это было непросто. Но я знаю, что никто кроме меня не сможет изменить мою жизнь.

И знаю, что больше не могу мучить его.

Ощущая прикосновения Анджея, по-прежнему осторожные и нежные, но уже не такие сдержанные, как раньше, я почувствовал, как моя душа начинает освобождаться от тяжкого груза, прижимавшего её к земле целых два года.  
Лёжа на белых простынях, без одежды, чувствуя себя абсолютно беззащитным, я едва не поддался панике. Но когда сильные руки Анджея бережно обняли меня, все тревоги улетучились. Его дыхание, прикосновение его обнажённой кожи к моей успокаивали мои звенящие от напряжения нервы и пробуждали желание быть как можно ближе к этому человеку, отдать ему всего себя без остатка, стать с ним одним целым.

– Анджей, – выдохнул я, почувствовав прикосновение горячего и твёрдого к своему бедру. – У меня два года никого не было… Поэтому…

– Не бойся, – его голос был исполнен нежности. – Я никогда не причиню тебе боль.

Но, не смотря на мягкость его прикосновений, моё тело продолжала сотрясать дрожь. Чем смелее становились его пальцы, тем меньше я понимал, что происходит. Наконец почувствовав его внутри, я замер, словно поражённый молнией. Дыхание перехватило, голова закружилась. Мне показалось, что я теряю сознание.

– Ник, ты в порядке?

Я глубоко вдохнул и не без труда сфокусировал зрение на лице Анджея. Он выглядел обеспокоенным. Я протянул руку, коснулся его щеки и почувствовал, как на моих губах появляется улыбка.

– Всё хорошо, – произнёс я и удивился тому, каким слабым оказался мой голос.

Как он и обещал, мне не было больно. Его сильные движения были удивительно бережными. Нежность, которой были пропитаны все действия Анджея, в какой-то момент излилась в меня и переполнила моё сердце. На глаза навернулись слёзы, я неожиданно осознал, что моё сбивчивое дыхание давно переросло в громкие стоны. Когда кончики моих пальцев начало покалывать, а голова стала совершенно пустой и лёгкой, я услышал, как в груди Анджея глухо заклокотало, его шея напряглась, а сквозь стиснутые зубы прорвалось что-то, похожее на сдавленный звериный рык. В следующий момент сладкое обжигающее чувство внизу живота захлестнуло все прочие ощущения. Я вскрикнул и услышал, как Анджей, прижавшийся лицом к моей шее, рычит, уже не сдерживаясь.

Я лежал, прижавшись к тёплому боку Анджея, не в силах пошевелиться, чувствуя, что по моему лицу блуждает глупая улыбка. Он, одной рукой обнимая меня, дышал глубоко и размеренно. Я даже решил сначала, что он уснул. Но через мгновение Анджей приподнялся, чтобы укрыть меня одеялом.

– Замёрзнешь, – сказал он. – У тебя уже плечи холодные.

Я всмотрелся в его лицо – светлое, слегка растерянное, с лучиками-морщинками вокруг глаз, появляющимися каждый раз, когда Анджей искренне чему-то радуется.

– Спасибо.

Звук собственного голоса привёл меня в замешательство. Анджей покачал головой и прижал меня к себе.

– Голос сорвал, – пробормотал он. – Прости, это я перестарался.

– Прекрати извиняться, – прохрипел я и поцеловал его в шею.

Мне было так легко и хорошо, словно я заново родился. Мышцы приятно ныли, не хотелось думать ни о чём, кроме тёплых рук, обнимающих меня. Я начал медленно погружаться в сон.

Звонок мобильного телефона вывел меня из дремоты. Ещё не открыв глаза, я понял, что Анджей сел в постели.

– Да, привет, – тихо сказал он в трубку.

– Я не сплю, – предупредил я.

Анджей привлёк меня к себе, и я, устроив голову у него на коленях, снова задремал, пока он разговаривал по телефону.

– Ник, – услышал я сквозь сон. – Ник, проснись.

Открыв глаза, я увидел над собой лицо Анджея. Выражение жестокого охотничьего азарта на нём слегка обескуражило меня.

– Звонил Кир, – сообщил он. – Он нашёл кое-что интересное.

– Что?

– Сказал, не телефонный разговор. Он сейчас в городе, у своего друга хакера. Предлагает нам присоединиться и послушать новости.

– Который час?

Анджей уже встал с постели.

– Почти двенадцать. Нас ждут.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на меня, потом неожиданно подхватил на руки и понёс в ванную. Конечно, Анджей намного больше меня, но всё равно было удивительно чувствовать, что он держит меня легко, почти не напрягаясь.

– Ты что делаешь? – попытался я возмутиться.

– Мне показалось, что так будет быстрее, – ответил он невинным голосом. – Примем душ вместе.


	20. Анджей

– Анджей, можно тебя попросить? – спросил Ник, пока мы поднимались в лифте на нужный этаж.

– Конечно.

– Мог бы ты не держать меня за руку всё время?

Только тут я заметил, что действительно сжимаю его руку, и разжал пальцы.

– Дело вовсе не в том, что мне неприятно, – поспешил объяснить он. – Просто это как-то… Неуместно.

– Понимаю, – сказал я. – Постараюсь вести себя в рамках приличий.

Я действительно в некотором роде утратил ощущение реальности. Сегодня Ник позволил мне сделать то, о чём я так много думал, и я никак не мог поверить, что это не очередной сон. Но во сне не бывает так хорошо, хотя бы одно это должно было убедить меня в реальности происходящего. Однако на подсознательном уровне я всё ещё продолжал сомневаться. Когда Ник обнимал меня, когда его дрожащие пальцы впивались в мою спину, когда он, сам того не замечая, в исступлении повторял моё имя, я был счастлив. Боясь потерять это ощущение, я инстинктивно стремился постоянно поддерживать физический контакт с Ником, поэтому и держал его за руку. Но он прав, наше общество, позиционирующее себя как прогрессивное и свободное от предрассудков, ещё не готово к открытому проявлению таких чувств между людьми одного пола. Мне следует быть осмотрительнее.

Выйдя из лифта, мы прошли до конца тускло освещенного коридора и остановились у нужной двери без номера. Я нажал кнопку звонка. В глубине квартиры раздались какие-то звоны и завывания, потом наступила тишина. Я уже хотел позвонить повторно, когда дверь бесшумно открылась, и перед нами предстал очень худой парень, одетый в клетчатые шорты и грязную майку. Волосы парня некогда были выкрашены в рыжий цвет, но теперь отросли и свисали по бокам лица пегими сальными прядями. Самого лица практически не было видно из-за огромных очков в чёрной пластмассовой оправе и цветастого шейного платка, закрывающего подбородок.

– Заходите, – сипло сказал хозяин и, не глядя больше на нас, пошёл обратно.

Мы переглянулись и последовали за ним.

– Кир, твои друзья пришли, – возвестил он, заходя из прихожей в комнату.

Навстречу нам ринулся Кирилл. Обнял Ника, пожал мне руку и представил крашеного:

– Господа, это Иво, тот самый программер, о котором я говорил.

Иво лениво помахал рукой в знак запоздалого приветствия.

– Иво, это… – собирался продолжить Кирилл.

– Ник Грабовский, – перебил его программист, устраиваясь за компьютером. – Я помню. А второй, судя по всему, Анджей, модель невиданной популярности.

– Не обращайте внимания, – рассмеялся Кирилл. – Он, конечно, не образец учтивости, но к этому нужно просто привыкнуть.

– Он меня узнал, – пробормотал Ник. – Неожиданно.

– Не то, чтобы узнал, – отозвался Иво, не отрываясь от монитора. – Просто сопоставил факты. Друг, ради которого Кир развил столь бурную деятельность… Таких людей не так уж много. Рост, возраст, появление в компании известной модели отсеяли все прочие варианты.

– А при чём здесь Анджей? – удивился Ник.

– Согласен, признак косвенный и неоднозначный. Просто я слышал, что ты подался в модельную индустрию, – Иво наконец соизволил повернуть голову к нам. – Но я ведь оказался прав. Хотя твоё лицо сильно изменилось, теперь я это вижу.

Чудной тип. Ведёт себя так, словно ему на всё плевать, но при этом его неподвижные сонные глаза за толстыми стеклами очков всё замечают.

– Чего стоите-то? – спросил Кирилл. – Садитесь, где найдёте.

Сам он уселся на подушку, брошенную на не очень чистый пол. В этой маленькой комнате не было мебели кроме стола с компьютером и большого кресла возле него, которое, кажется, заменяло хозяину кровать. У стены лежал свёрнутый матрас, рядом с ним высилась стопка книг, увенчанная кружкой с остатками кофе. На подоконнике покоились какие-то компьютерные железки и коробки с болванками. В углу лежало несколько подушек. По примеру Кирилла, я взял две из них для нас с Ником.

– Иво, будь добр, оторвись от компа и расскажи им то, что рассказывал мне.

Иво выудил из завалов на столе пачку сигарет, похлопал себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки, снова порылся на столе и, проигнорировав слова Кирилла, спросил:

– Никто из вас не курит, да?

– Вон там, рядом с кружкой, – Кирилл указал в сторону матраса.

На стопке книг рядом с кружкой и правда лежала зажигалка.

– Ки-и-ир, – протянул Иво. Его глаза за стёклами очков стали умоляющими.

– А самому встать? – прищурился Кирилл.

– Ну, Кир, я уже ходил дверь открывать.

– Иво, ты ленивая тварь, – рыкнул Кирилл и поднялся с места.

Взяв зажигалку, он швырнул ею в программиста. Иво не глядя поймал ее. Просто протянул руку именно туда, где зажигалка должна была оказаться в нужный момент.

– Спасибо, Кир, ты настоящий друг, – пробубнил он, одновременно прикуривая сигарету. – Что касается «VSC», у них неплохая защита. Я бы даже сказал, очень неплохая. Но подтянуть в некоторых местах не помешает.  
Иво откинулся на спинку кресла и выпустил вверх струю табачного дыма.

– Ты крут, ты их сделал, давай теперь к нашему вопросу, – поторопил программиста Кирилл.

– Как скажете. У этого парня, Копача, довольно интересный контракт с «VSC». Опуская юридические подробности, получаем следующее: если руководству компании станет известно, что Копач попытался насильно принудить кого-либо к интимным отношениям, он лишится своего места. Говоря человеческим языком, если в период работы на «VSC» Тадеуш попробует на кого-то напасть, тут же вылетит из компании. Довольно странное условие. Либо у президента Лорана пунктик на вопросах морали, либо были прецеденты с этим голубчиком.

Иво ещё раз глубоко затянулся. Его неторопливые движения и размеренная речь создавали диссонанс с неопрятным внешним видом.

– Не знаю, зачем вам понадобился этот парень. И знать не хочу, если честно. Скажу одно – у вас должна быть очень веская причина продолжать игру. «VSC», если копнуть поглубже, очень странная контора.

 

Стоя под душем, я прокручивал в голове сегодняшний разговор. Вполне вероятно, что глава «VSC» в курсе преступления Тадеуша, поэтому контракт и был составлен таким образом. По словам Иво, обвинение необязательно должно быть юридически подкреплено. Достаточно, чтобы работодатель поверил в виновность Тадеуша. Но если Копач такой ценный сотрудник, что его взяли на работу, не смотря на столь сомнительный эпизод в прошлом, насколько серьёзной должна быть ситуация, чтобы навредить ему? Учитывая, что в контракте обозначен только период работы в «VSC», нападение на Ника двухлетней давности они вряд ли примут во внимание.

Ник упоминал, что его знакомый имеет какое-то отношение к «VSC», но, как оказалось, он управляет маленьким антикварным магазином, который даже не является собственностью «VSCompany», а принадлежит лично Виктору Лорану. По словам Ника, заниматься антиквариатом начал ещё дед Лорана (тоже Виктор, кстати), и магазин сохранился только в качестве милой сердцу бизнесмена безделушки. Судя по всему, управляющий по долгу службы частенько общается с президентом Лораном. Было бы неплохо попытаться выведать у этого антиквара, что за человек глава «VSC». Иными словами, насколько убедительно нужно подставить Тадеуша.

Последняя мысль вернула меня от размышлений к реальности, я снова услышал шум воды и почувствовал, как холодные капли бьют по голове и плечам. Подставить – звучит так, словно мы собираемся совершить преступление, в то время как речь идёт о возмездии. В конце концов, неважно, какое слово будет использовано, я собираюсь наказать человека, причинившего боль тому, кто мне дорог.

Я замотался в полотенце и, шлёпая босыми ногами по полу, вошёл в спальню. Ник уже спал, свернувшись клубочком посередине огромной кровати. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить, я лёг рядом с ним. Глядя на его безмятежное, почти детское лицо, я думал о том, что рассказал мне Кирилл в день нашего знакомства. Как же Тадеуш должен был ненавидеть Ника, чтобы так с ним поступить? Чем Ник заслужил такую ненависть? Хотя, ненависть ли это была? Меня поразила догадка, дикая, но вполне допустимая, если принять во внимание явно нестабильное психическое состояние Тадеуша. Возможно, он не испытывал ненависти к Нику. Может быть, это была страсть, принявшая в мозгу психопата такую извращённую форму. Даёт ли это Тадеушу право рассчитывать на снисхождение? Ответ – нет.

Брови спящего Ника сдвинулись, губы скривились, как от боли, и он едва слышно произнёс во сне:

– Анджей…

– Я здесь.

Я поправил на нём одеяло, а он, не просыпаясь, придвинулся ближе и прижался ко мне, только тогда его лицо снова разгладилось.

Ник вряд ли одобрит мою идею, но это самый логичный вариант действий.


	21. Рэджи

Люблю смотреть вниз с крыши. Крошечные автомобили, почти незаметные люди. Суета муравейника. Стоя здесь с сигаретой во рту, я могу на мгновение почувствовать себя богом. Здесь почти не слышен городской шум, нет прохожих, оборачивающихся мне вслед и шепчущих друг другу: «Это парень или девушка?». Нет завистливых коллег, капризных моделей, придирчивых фотографов. Нет бывшего, названивающего вечерами для того, чтобы рассказать о своей новой пассии. Нет этого ужасного пана Копача. Даже обострившийся запущенный гастрит здесь не имеет значения. Почти полная тишина, ветер и сигарета. Бывают дни, когда я иду на работу с одной только мыслью – выйти покурить на эту крышу.

Моё умиротворение нарушили приближающиеся сердитые возгласы.

– Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! – я узнал рассерженный голос Доминика.

– Ник, пойми, это оптимальный вариант, – спокойный низкий голос определённо принадлежал Анджею.

Судя по звуку шагов, они направлялись в мою сторону. Вот сейчас обогнут вентиляционную трубу - и мы встретимся нос к носу.

– Как ты можешь говорить об этом так… – Ник был очень взволнован. Неужели они поссорились? – Так, словно речь идёт о покупке обуви?!

Они остановились. Я уже хотел выйти из своего укрытия и поздороваться, но следующая фраза Анджея заставила меня остановиться:

– Есть ещё один вариант. Но я, как и ты, не хочу втягивать Рэджи. Остаюсь я. Меня Тадеуш тоже отметил, так что, если постараюсь, смогу его развести.

Развести? На что?

– Анджей, ты идиот! – Ник уже по-настоящему кричал. – Он опасен! А если с тобой что-то случится?

– Не случится. Я сказал, что он за всё ответит, значит, так и будет.

Прятаться дальше было уже просто неприлично, и я вышел к ним.

– Ник, Анджей. Простите, я случайно услышал ваш разговор.

Оба посмотрели на меня удивлённо, но без неприязни или страха, как это обычно бывает, если застать людей за обсуждением чего-то, не предназначенного для чужих ушей.

– Рэдж… Прошу, не придавай этому значения, – начал Ник, но я перебил его.

– Прости, но если я правильно понял, у вас двоих какие-то счёты с паном Копачем? И вы упоминали моё имя. Если я могу помочь, то хотел бы знать, чем.

 

Они так и не объяснили, в чём дело. «Просто забудь», – сказал Ник. Забудешь тут. Ладно, позже попробую разговорить его на эту тему, но не сегодня. Я слишком устал. Сегодня был последний съёмочный день. Работы «в полях» завершены, теперь отснятый материал нужно обработать, но это уже не моё дело. С этого дня моя работа на «VSC» закончена, так что у Копача больше нет поводов со мной видеться. Надеюсь, я с ним больше никогда не встречусь.

Дойдя до четвёртого этажа, я почувствовал, что дыхания не хватает. Живу на пятом, лифта в доме нет. Надо бы начать ходить в спортзал, чтобы привести себя в форму. Или бросить курить? Нет, лучше в спортзал. Остановился передохнуть на лестничной клетке. Несколько глубоких вдохов – и сердце перестало грохотать набатом, но тут же возникла резь в желудке. Только теперь я вспомнил, что сегодня ещё не ел.

Ненавижу своё тело. Подбирать пищу, которую не отторгал бы мой больной желудок, ухаживать за слишком сухой кожей, которая трескается от холода, солнца и ветра, удалять лишние волоски, которые доводят меня до зубовного скрежета – всё это и многое другое мне приходится делать потому, что иначе я превращусь в мерзкую развалину. Ах, если бы было возможно выглядеть и чувствовать себя отлично, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий!

А вот и моя дверь. Я открыл замок, и вдруг у меня возникло смутное чувство близкой опасности. Прежде чем это чувство успело оформиться в мысль, на мой затылок обрушилось что-то тяжёлое, и в глазах потемнело.

 

Голос прорвался сквозь пульсирующую боль в затылке:

– Ну, спящая красавица, открывай глазки.

Голова тяжёлая, тело не слушается. Открыв глаза, некоторое время я не мог сфокусировать взгляд.

– Давай, давай, приходи в себя, – прозвучал тот же голос.

Кто-то довольно грубо похлопал меня по щекам. Я хотел прочистить горло, но не смог – пересохший рот был забит чем-то. Попытался пошевелить языком, но это привело только к тому, что челюстные мышцы заныли, а из уголка рта поползла слюна. Я дёрнул руками, и мой мозг тут же прояснился, оценив обстановку. Я лежал на своей кровати совершенно голый, с руками и ногами, прикованными к кроватным решёткам (чёрт меня дёрнул в своё время купить этого антикварного монстра), с кляпом во рту и дико ноющей головой. Когда в поле моего зрения возникло ухмыляющееся лицо Копача, я даже не удивился.

– Вот, пришёл попрощаться, – объявил он. – Предупреждая твой вопрос, скажу следующее: я не боюсь, что ты обратишься в полицию. Во-первых, уже завтра утром меня не будет в этой стране. А во-вторых, ни в какую полицию ты не пойдёшь, правда? Это ведь такой позор – в собственном доме, на собственной кровати получить такой интересный опыт… Представляешь, как на тебя будут смотреть господа полицейские, пока ты всё это будешь рассказывать?

Практически не замахиваясь, он внезапно ударил меня кулаком в живот. Показалось, что сейчас меня вывернет наизнанку. Я попытался было сгруппироваться, но путы на руках и ногах помешали это сделать.

– Твоя гордость ведь не позволит тебе с кем-то говорить об этом.

Следующий удар – наотмашь, по лицу. Я извивался, как мог, но высвободиться не получалось. Копач положил свою пятерню мне на грудь, придавив к кровати.

– Чем больше ты дёргаешься, тем интереснее.

Его пальцы согнулись, рука резко дёрнулась вниз. Я взвыл, почувствовав, как острые ногти сдирают верхний слой кожи с моего живота.

– Ты слишком красивый, – выдохнул он, наклоняясь к самому моему лицу.

Волна отвращения накрыла меня, когда его язык коснулся моей щеки. Омерзительно! Почему это должно было случиться со мной?! Закричать не могу, вырваться не получается… Что же делать…

Зазвенел дверной звонок. Я чуть не задохнулся – неужели кто-то вспомнил про меня именно сейчас? Я спасён?

Снова попытался закричать, но ничего, кроме сдавленного мычания воспроизвести не смог. А в дверь продолжали звонить.

– Позвонят, решат, что тебя нет дома, и уйдут. Так ведь?

Копач ослабил ремни на ногах, но ровно настолько, чтобы перевернуть меня на живот. Сильный, ублюдок. Так, главное не паниковать. Если улучить момент, вполне может получиться пнуть его пару раз. Может, меня это и не спасёт… Даже скорее всего не спасёт. Но так просто я не сдамся.

Я услышал, как звякнула пряжка. Копач вытянул ремень из брюк и какое-то время просто стоял надо мной, ухмыляясь. Потом замахнулся. Когда ремень хлестнул по моей спине, мне показалось, что вслед за ним от спины отстала полоса кожи. На меня обрушилось ещё несколько ударов, и я почувствовал, как на глазах выступают слёзы. Не столько от боли, сколько от бессильной ярости.

– Уже плачешь? Прелестно.

Он навалился на меня всем телом. Я еще раз попытался дёрнуться, но безуспешно. Чёрт, из такого положения совершено невозможно сопротивляться.

И тут из соседней комнаты донёсся звон разбитого стекла, грохот мебели и топот ног. В спальню ворвался страшно воющий смерч, который буквально смёл Копача. Тот успел только выругаться прежде, чем оказался на полу. Краем глаза я видел, как смерч приобретает очертания Доминика. Сидя верхом на Копаче и прижимая того к полу, он мерно поднимал и опускал сжатые кулаки, продолжая рычать что-то нечленораздельное. Мне даже показалось, что я вижу брызги крови, разлетающиеся в стороны при каждом взмахе руки Ника. Снова топот, громкие голоса. В комнате появились ещё люди, но их я уже не мог разглядеть. Я даже не сразу понял, что мои руки теперь свободны. Кляп изо рта тоже исчез, и я наконец-то смог вытереть слюну с подбородка, а мой освободитель принялся развязывать путы на ногах.

– Вот дерьмо, – прошипел он, и я узнал голос Рэя. – Рэдж, ты как? Он успел тебе что-то сделать?

Я хотел ответить, что они появились вовремя, но не смог выдавить ни звука, горло свело, а язык не двигался. Я сел на кровати, подтянув колени к груди, и осмотрелся, но ничего не увидел, кроме размытых силуэтов. Новый приступ страха настиг меня, как взрыв бомбы замедленного действия.

– Рэджи, – тихо позвал Рэй, а потом я почувствовал прикосновение мягкой ткани к спине. Он закутал меня в покрывало и обнял, как ребёнка. – Успокойся, всё закончилось. Не плачь.

Я понял, что ничего не могу разглядеть всего лишь из-за слёз, и страх начал понемногу отступать. Напряжённые до предела голосовые связки расслабились, и я смог наконец выдавить:

– Я в порядке.

Но Рэй продолжал гладить меня по голове и говорить успокаивающие слова, за что я был ему безмерно благодарен.


	22. Доминик

Мой разум отключился, осталась жгучая ненависть. Я понимал только одно – передо мной враг. За последние два года я стал сильнее, а Тадеуш, похоже, оставил тренировки. Он пытался защититься, но эти жалкие попытки только злили меня ещё больше. Когда при очередном ударе из-под моего кулака брызнуло красным, я почувствовал, что готов зубами вцепиться в горло противника.

Но тут чьи-то руки обхватили меня и оттащили в сторону. Я взревел, пытаясь высвободиться, но меня держали крепко.

– Ник, хватит, ты убьёшь его, – услышал я голос у себя над ухом.

Убью, конечно. За этим я здесь, разве нет? Извернувшись, я ударил ногой того, кто держал меня. Он охнул и осел на пол, увлекая меня за собой. Похоже, удар пришёлся по колену.

– Ник, успокойся, – снова этот ровный голос. Но теперь в нём проскользнула нотка боли.

Осознав, кого только что ударил, я был готов под землю провалиться от стыда.

– Прости, Анджей.

Мы сидели на полу, он прижимал меня к себе, всё ещё боясь отпустить.

– Сильно я тебя?

Анджей наконец разжал руки и потёр левое колено.

– Ничего, жить буду, – улыбнулся он. – Ты-то себе пятку не отбил?

Тут я вспомнил, зачем мы сюда пришли. Подскочил, как ошпаренный, но успокоился, увидев закутанного в плед Рэджи, которого успокаивал Рэй. Рэджи шмыгал носом и потирал запястья, но, кажется, был невредим.

– Лежать, я сказал! – прикрикнул Кирилл.

Заломив Тадеушу руки, он связывал их его же ремнём. Копач вяло дёргался, пытаясь вырваться. Кровь из его разбитого носа стекала по губам и капала с подбородка. Эти вымазанные кровью губы… Было в них что-то жуткое, непонятное мне. То, как они искривились – неужели это улыбка? Нет, не улыбка, а презрительная ухмылка человека, осознающего своё превосходство.

– Пошёл! – Кирилл дёрнул Тадеуша вверх за связанные руки и швырнул в угол. Падая, тот издал мерзкий хрюкающий звук, похожий на смех.

На шее и руках Кирилла вздулись вены от сдерживаемого гнева. Я же теперь был на удивление спокоен. Никаких мыслей, никаких чувств, никаких воспоминаний. Была только усталость.

– Где аптечка? – спросил Рэй. – Нужно обработать эти ссадины.

– Что мне действительно нужно, так это сигарета, – голос Рэджи был неестественно тихим.

Я отвернулся от Тадеуша и смотрел, как Рэджи пытается закурить. Его руки дрожали, поэтому ничего не выходило. Рэй забрал у него сигарету и зажигалку. Щелчок. Крошечный синий лепесток пламени полностью завладел моим вниманием. Мне показалось, что я вижу, как в точке, отмеченной огоньком зажигалки, ауры Рэя и Рэджи соприкоснулись и начали смешиваться. Рэй затянулся и, прикрыв глаза, выпустил дым через нос.

– Я три года как курить бросил, – сообщил он, передавая сигарету Рэджи.

– Простите, – отозвался тот.

– Перестань извиняться по поводу и без.

Напуганный, съёжившийся, растрёпанный Рэджи, являющий собой воплощение нежной и хрупкой красоты, совершенно беззащитной перед жестокостью внешнего мира. И мужественный Рэй, старающийся держаться уверенно, но тоже растерянный, не знающий, что делать. Эти двое смотрелись так гармонично, что я машинально потянулся к воображаемой камере, которая могла бы висеть у меня на шее.

– Звоните уже в полицию, что ли, – подал голос Тадеуш.

– Ах, да, – Анджей вытащил мобильник. – Я слышал, что у Вас, пан Копач, в полиции всё схвачено. Влияние «VSC» вкупе с деньгами творит чудеса. Поэтому у меня есть идея поинтереснее, чем полиция.

Не знаю, что почувствовал Тадеуш, но у меня холодок пробежал по спине при виде улыбки, появившейся на лице Анджея. Я впервые подумал, что даже он может быть жестоким.

Анджей набрал номер.

– Здравствуйте, Мария, – сказал он в трубку по-английски.

Тадеуш изменился в лице – его кожа стала мертвенно-бледной, глаза расширились, а углы рта нервно задёргались. Анджей продиктовал собеседнице адрес квартиры, где мы все сейчас находились. Кирилл спросил с подозрением:

– Кому ты звонил?

– Доверенному лицу президента «VSC». Закон нашему дорогому пану Копачу не писан, службы охраны порядка не страшны, поэтому я нашёл человека, которого он, похоже, боится больше всех на свете, – он повернулся к Тадеушу и холодно произнёс. – Она будет здесь через сорок минут.

Тадеуш побледнел ещё больше и неожиданно резво попытался вскочить на ноги, но был отправлен Кириллом обратно на пол.

– Отпустите, – прошептал он, в ужасе озираясь по сторонам. Всю его самоуверенность как ветром сдуло. – Вы не знаете, на что она способна… Прошу, отпустите!

– Эй, ты совсем идиот? – спросил Кир презрительно.

– Я… Я сделаю всё, что скажете! Деньги, акции, алмазы – я всё отдам. Я богат, вы же знаете. Я исчезну, будто меня никогда и не было. Можете сделать со мной всё, что угодно. Всё, что скажете, только позвольте попытаться спрятаться от неё!

Он был омерзителен.

– Что угодно, говоришь? – я подошёл ближе.

– Ди, – он смотрел на меня снизу вверх, такой жалкий, что я с трудом подавил желание отвернуться. – Ди, прости меня. Мне правда очень жаль. Знаю, мне нет прощения, но позволь хотя бы попытаться загладить вину… Клянусь, я не хотел этого! Не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Ты был таким красивым…

– Заткнись, – я опустился на корточки и в упор посмотрел на него. Сейчас я не испытывал ничего кроме ледяного отвращения. – Посмотри на моё лицо. Сколько времени тебе потребовалось, чтобы узнать меня? Я по-прежнему красивый?

– Прости, я не хотел… – он почти плакал.

– Не хотел? Чего именно не хотел? Избивать меня куском железной трубы до полусмерти? Насиловать, пока я не терял сознание, отливать холодной водой и снова… Ты помнишь, сколько часов меня мучил?!

Не стоило говорить этого при всех. Я сжал кулаки так, что пальцы хрустнули.

– Прости, – повторил Тадеуш умоляюще. – Делай со мной, что хочешь, только…

– Я много думал над тем, как расквитаться с тобой. Но, глядя на тебя сейчас, – я встал. Большие тёплые ладони легли мне на плечи, и я мысленно поблагодарил Анджея за это прикосновение. – Я понимаю, что у Анджея намного лучше получилось придумать наказание для тебя.

 

– У меня к вам столько вопросов, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Пожалуй… Как вы четверо здесь оказались?

Рэджи пришёл в себя. Он позволил Рэю обработать ушибы и царапины, оставленные Тадеушем, оделся и теперь сидел на диване в гостиной, курил, стряхивая пепел мимо пепельницы, но в целом выглядел нормально. Рэй сидел рядом хмурый и сосредоточенный. Мне начало казаться, что сегодняшнее происшествие впечатлило его больше, чем Рэджи. Кирилл устроился на стуле рядом с Тадеушем и сверлил того ненавидящим взглядом. Копач что-то бормотал, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Сейчас он действительно походил на сумасшедшего.

Я некоторое время стоял посреди комнаты. Двигаться вдруг стало так тяжело, что я просто уселся на пол, скрестив ноги. Анджей сел рядом, позволив мне опереться на его плечо. Закрыв глаза я почувствовал, как именно сейчас во мне начинает что-то меняться. Я мечтал, чтобы прекрасное сердце Анджея было только моим, но не мог решиться принять его. Где-то в глубине моей души всё это время продолжал жить страх. Теперь же я чувствовал, как страх улетучивается, моя душа очищается, становится свободной, готовой наконец впустить в себя светлое, доброе чувство, исходящее от Анджея.

– Он что, спит? – спросил Рэджи, так и не дождавшись ответа.

– Не сплю, – сказал я, нехотя подняв голову. Почему-то мне действительно вдруг захотелось спать. – Когда ты сегодня ушёл, я звонил тебе, но ты не брал трубку. А потом твой телефон и вовсе вырубился. Я подумал, что ты снова упал в голодный обморок.

– Голодный обморок? – переспросил Рэй.

– Да, с ним случается, – пояснил я. – Этот склеротик постоянно забывает есть.

В подтверждение моих слов желудок Рэджи издал прямо-таки душераздирающий звук.

– Кстати, о еде, – Рэй встал и отправился на кухню, а через некоторое время крикнул оттуда. – Кошмар! Даже у Анджея после пьянки в холодильнике больше продуктов!

Послышался звон посуды. Похоже, Рэй взялся за готовку.

– Что Вы, не стоит, – слабо попытался возразить Рэджи.

– Не волнуйся, – улыбнулся Анджей. – Он любит готовить.

– Да не в этом дело… А, ладно. Итак, Доминик не смог до меня дозвониться. И что дальше?

– А дальше, – продолжил я. – Я услышал от секретарши, что ты снова забыл куртку в офисе, а пан Копач был так добр, что взялся отвезти её тебе.

Услышав свою фамилию, Тадеуш резко обернулся и послал мне взгляд, полный ненависти.

– Да, сегодня тепло, я правда забыл про куртку,– пробормотал Рэджи.

– Когда Доминик услышал это, то буквально в лице изменился, – Рэй, почему-то вдруг ставший звать меня по-имени, вернулся в комнату и поставил перед Рэджи тарелку с салатом. – Капуста, морковь, никаких специй, только немного масла и соли. Чтоб всё съел.

Во взгляде Рэджи было такое искреннее восхищение, что Рэй смутился.

– Ну, после слов секретарши мы сюда и рванули, – он уселся обратно на диван.

Содранные костяшки начало саднить. Я скрестил руки на груди, чтобы спрятать их, и продолжил рассказ:

– Когда мы поняли, что дверь никто открывать не собирается… В общем, этот дом снабжён архитектурным излишеством в виде широченного карниза. По нему мы с Кириллом и перебрались с пожарной лестницы на твой балкон. Прости за балконную дверь, кстати. Я увидел в комнате ту самую куртку и решил, что нет времени пытаться открыть замок.

– А дальше я помчался открывать дверь господам моделям, а Ник… Ну, это ты уже видел, – присоединился к рассказу Кир.

– Понятно, – Рэдж оторвался от тарелки. – Но почему вы приехали вместе? И, Кирилл, Ваше появление для меня полная неожиданность.

– Друзья Ника – мои друзья, – пожал тот плечами.

– Ты же знаешь, завтра планируется вечеринка по поводу окончания съёмки, – я заёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы можно было разговаривать, не отрывая головы от плеча Анджея. – Мы с Анджеем и Рэем как раз это обсуждали. По этому же поводу я и до тебя дозвониться пытался. А с Кириллом мы должны были встретиться после работы, так что ничего удивительного в том, что он поехал с нами.

– Рэй, между прочим, очень за тебя волновался, – сказал Анджей.

– Конечно, волновался, – согласился Рэй. – После того, что я слышал про этого типа, немудрено волноваться.

Запел дверной звонок.

– Я открою, это она.

Мне пришлось сесть прямо, когда Анджей встал и пошёл в прихожую. Тадеуша била мелкая дрожь. Было видно, что он изо всех сил старается придать своему виду хоть каплю достоинства.

Впечатление от появления этой женщины было сравнимо с чувством, испытываемым при наблюдении восхода солнца в горах – столь же прекрасно, волнующе и чертовски холодно. Загорелая золотоволосая красавица в строгом деловом костюме, который ненавязчиво подчёркивал изгибы и округлости тела, коротко поздоровалась, представилась Марией Веритас и уверенным шагом направилась к Тадеушу. Следом за ней в комнате возникли и встали у двери два огромных типа, у которых разве что надпись «телохранитель» на лбу не светилась.

Склонившись над Тадеушем, который уже не дрожал от страха, а был буквально парализован им, Мария произнесла сладким голосом:

– Ну что, дорогой пан Копач, допрыгался?

Её произношение было безупречно, и я удивился тому, что по телефону Анджей говорил с ней по-английски.

Сокрушённо покачав головой, Мария, не меняя выражения лица, наотмашь ударила Тадеуша по лицу. Он потерял равновесие и чуть не растянулся на полу. По подсохшей кровяной плёнке на его лице побежали свежие красные капли.

– А я ведь тебя предупреждала. Думала, ты умнее.

Мария, как фокусник, выудила из рукава белый носовой платок и обтёрла им кровь с лица Копача, после чего испачканный платок вложила в нагрудный карман его рубашки.

– Забирайте, – махнула она рукой своим телохранителям.

Здоровяки поставили Тадеуша на ноги, развязали ему руки, и оправили одежду. А он всё это время стоял, не шевелясь и не спуская широко распахнутых глаз с Марии. Женщина подошла к Рэджи, который тут же вскочил с дивана, чуть не выронив очередную сигарету из дрогнувшей руки.

– Господин Рэджи Йоргенсен? – спросила Мария неожиданно учтивым тоном.

– Д-да, – Ответил Рэджи, явно сбитый с толку таким обращением.

Мария заговорила на незнакомом мне языке. Рэджи время от времени кивал и вставлял пару слов на нём же.  
– Что это за язык? – тихо спросил меня Анджей.

– Не уверен, но думаю, что датский, – ответил я. – Родной язык Рэджи.

О чём-то договорившись, Мария протянула стилисту визитку и повернулась к нам с Анджеем.

– Пан Грабовский, – она выдала очень милую улыбку, снова переходя на польский. – Счастлива наконец-то с Вами познакомиться. Сожалею, что нет времени побеседовать, дела, дела… Но через пару недель Вы обязательно должны заглянуть к своему знакомому антиквару. Он будет рад Вас видеть.

– Энджи? – удивился я. – Что с ним?

– Совершенно ничего, – засмеялась Мария. – Просто навестите его, он волнуется за Вас. К тому же, на носу открытие новой выставки господина Вейсе. А Вам, Анджей, спасибо за помощь. Я бы всё равно рано или поздно узнала, но в таких случаях лучше рано, чем поздно. Что ж, мне…

– Госпожа Веритас, – перебил я её. Получилось, надо сказать, не очень вежливо. – Я должен у Вас кое-что спросить. На счёт Сапфировой коллекции.

На лице Марии отразилось удивление, которое через секунду сменила понимающая улыбка.

– Я Вас слушаю.

– На здешней презентации будет только часть коллекции, верно? На предварительной демонстрации в Мюнхене помимо прочего была представлена пара обручальных колец. Здесь их нет, и мне интересно, почему.

– Вы наблюдательны, пан Грабовский.

Она подала знак телохранителям и те, взяв Тадеуша под руки, направились к выходу. Я смотрел на него, не испытывая ни радости, ни злости. Я просто чувствовал, что наконец происходит то, что должно. Кирилл занервничал и, похоже, собрался что-то предпринять, но встретившись со мной взглядом, кивнул и остался сидеть. Анджей стоял за моей спиной, я не мог сейчас его видеть, но чувствовал исходящую от него мощную ауру уверенности и спокойствия.

Выходя из комнаты, Тадеуш одарил меня угрюмым взглядом, а я неожиданно для себя улыбнулся.

– Что теперь с ним будет? – спросил Анджей.

– Мы проследим, чтобы контракт пана Копача был выполнен до последней запятой, – ответила Мария. – Могу Вас уверить, это не будет приятно для него.

У меня не было оснований верить этой женщине, которую я видел впервые в жизни. Но когда Тадеуш в сопровождении телохранителей скрылся за дверью, я почувствовал себя так, словно перешёл на новый уровень в компьютерной игре.

– Так что с кольцами, госпожа Веритас? – напомнил я.

– Они Вас так заинтересовали? – она продолжала улыбаться и изучающе разглядывать меня.

– Они достаточно просты по сравнению с другими предметами коллекции, но только на первый взгляд. Я бы назвал их идеальным балансом простоты и изысканности. Думаю, дизайнер вложил всю душу в эти кольца, сотворив настоящий шедевр. Я мечтал увидеть их снова.

– Пан Грабовский, Вы прекрасны! – весело воскликнула Мария. – Вы один из немногих, кто увидел эти кольца по-настоящему. Хотя, будучи знакомой с Вашими работами, я не удивлена. Видите ли, всё началось с этих колец. Господин Вейсе создал их для себя и своей второй половины, а босс… То есть, президент Лоран был так впечатлён, что предложил подумать над целой коллекцией. Да, на предварительном показе кольца были выставлены, но, когда работа над Сапфировой коллекцией закончилась, автор забрал их. Таково было условие контракта.

– Жаль.

– О, не огорчайтесь. Уж Вы-то точно их ещё увидите. А теперь, как ни прискорбно, я должна спешить. Не забудьте навестить Энджи.

Мария направилась к выходу, но вдруг остановилась.

– Чуть не забыла. Тот человек, что взломал базу «VSC» – кто он?

Кирилл заметно напрягся. Нетрудно было догадаться, что лучше не распространяться на эту тему.

– Интересно, он согласился бы работать на нас? – спросила Мария как будто у самой себя. – Впрочем, я подумаю об этом завтра. Прощайте, господа.

После того, как она удалилась, мы вдруг поняли, что уже ночь.

– О чём вы с ней говорили? – спросил Рэй у Рэджи, который всё это время вертел в руках визитку, полученную от Марии.

– Она извинилась за поведение своего подчинённого и дала визитку человека, который хочет предложить мне работу.

– Ты что, собираешься уволиться?

– Пока нет, – улыбнулся Рэджи. – Это на случай, если я решу вернуться на родину.

Запищал мобильник. Кирилл проворчал что-то о космической наглости Иво и взял трубку.

– К-и-и-ир, – раздался из мобильника голос нашего хакера, такой громкий, что Кириллу пришлось отвести руку с телефоном в сторону. – Купи пива на обратном пути. И пожрать.

После чего раздались гудки.

– Всё такой же непосредственный, да? – подмигнул я Кириллу.

– Всё такой же несносный, – буркнул мой друг.

– Так пожил бы у Анджея, он же предлагал. Или у Нельки.

– Жить в одной квартире с парой гомиков? Парни, без обид, но такое не по мне, – говоря это, Кир залился краской. – А Нелли меня последнее время не очень жалует, так что… К тому же, с Иво весело.

– Весело? С этим киборгом? – удивился Анджей.

– Ты просто плохо его знаешь, он на самом деле забавный, – подтвердил я.

– Братишка, ты как вообще? – Кирилл пристально посмотрел на меня.

– В норме, – ответил я. – Правда, всё хорошо.

– Анджей?

– Не волнуйся, Кирилл, я присмотрю за ним, – в подтверждение своих слов Анджей обнял меня за плечи.

– Ну, ладно. Счастливо.

– Вам, наверное, тоже пора, – робко предположил Рэджи после ухода Кирилла.

– Я переночую у тебя, – отозвался Рэй.

Воцарилось молчание. Рэджи определённо не стоило сейчас быть одному, поэтому я собирался остаться с ним. Конечно, гораздо больше мне хотелось быть с Анджеем, но я не мог бросить друга в таком состоянии. Предложение Рэя было рациональным, но неожиданным.

– Зачем? – неуверенно спросил Рэджи. – То есть… Спасибо за заботу, но я не могу Вас так утруждать.

– Пожалей этих двоих, – Рэй указал на нас с Анджеем. – Ты и так пережил шок, а ещё придётся ночевать в квартире с разбитым окном. В любом случае, кто-то из нас останется с тобой. Справедливее, если это буду я, мне спешить не к кому.

 

– Не ожидал, что Рэй пойдёт на такую жертву, – улыбнулся я.

Мы ехали по ночной дороге. Огни города летели мимо, как разноцветные стёклышки в калейдоскопе, а я думал только о том, сколько ещё осталось до дома.

– Рэй джентльмен, – ответил Анджей. – И, оказавшись в классической ситуации «дама в опасности», действует соответствующим образом. Он просто не мог не позаботиться о Рэджи.

– Дама?

– Да. По-моему, он не воспринимает Рэджи, как мужчину.

Я усмехнулся. Рэджи из тех, к кому определение «мужественный» подходит меньше всего. Он сказал, что многое хочет у меня спросить. Но сегодня был слишком тяжёлый день, и мы решили отложить разговор.

Суть с том, что через некоторое время после того, как Рэджи услышал наш спор на крыше, поразмыслив здраво, мы решили всё-таки попросить его о помощи. Мы планировали на завтрашней вечеринке спровоцировать Тадеуша на определённые действия в отношении Рэджи. Естественно, мы бы не допустили, чтобы всё зашло слишком далеко. Нескольких снимков должно было хватить для компромата. Но никто не ожидал, что Копач поведет себя столь нагло.

– Надо ему всё объяснить, – странно, но эта мысль не вызвала у меня ужаса, как бывало раньше.

– Думаю, после случившегося он имеет право знать, – согласился Анджей. – Хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорил?

– Не нужно, я сам.

Анджей улыбнулся, глянув на меня искоса.

– Чему ты улыбаешься?

– Да так.

Он спрятал улыбку, но лучики, разбегающиеся из уголков глаз, выдавали его с головой.

– И всё-таки?

– Ты говоришь так спокойно. Меня это очень радует.

Спокойствие – именно то, что я чувствовал в тот момент. Всё благодаря ему.

– Как ты вышел на эту женщину?

– Я поговорил с твоим другом антикваром, – поймав мой удивлённый взгляд, Анджей смутился. – Прости, залез в твой телефон. Я был уверен, что ты будешь против, поэтому решил сначала посмотреть, что получится, а потом рассказать тебе.

– С одной стороны, я должен бы на тебя разозлиться. Но с другой ты, похоже, оказался прав. И о чём ты говорил с Энджи?

– В подробности я не вдавался. Сказал, что у нас есть старые счёты с Копачем и попросил совета, как у человека, связанного с «VSC». Похоже, этот Энджи знает больше, чем ты думаешь. Он сразу сказал, что с этим делом следует обратиться к Марии, и дал мне её телефон.

– Надо же, как просто.

Это удивило меня. Я был уверен, что Энджи всего лишь присматривает за антикварным магазинчиком. С чего вдруг он так запросто раздаёт телефоны руководства «VSC»?

– И что дальше?

– А дальше… Она сама мне позвонила сегодня утром. Сказала, что подозревает своего сотрудника в недостойном поведении и надеется на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Так и выразилась – «взаимовыгодное сотрудничество». Я не знаю, что у них там происходит, но, похоже, Мария сама была заинтересована в том, чтобы Тадеуш нарушил контракт. Мы договорились, что я сообщу, если что-то замечу, вот и всё.

Анджей смотрел на дорогу, а я на него.

Вдруг моё сердце сладко сжалось. Хоть и считается, что я только ночую у Анджея, но фактически мы уже пару месяцев живём вместе. И только сейчас ко мне пришло осознание того, что этот красавец, за которым толпами бегают поклонницы (и поклонники), полностью принадлежит мне.


	23. Анджей

Едва мы оказались дома, Ник обнял меня с такой силой, словно боялся, что я могу исчезнуть.

– Ник, что с тобой?

Он тяжело дышал и дрожал всем телом, но выражение его лица заставило меня забыть о беспокойстве. Поднявшись на цыпочки и потянув за мой ворот, Ник поцеловал меня в шею.

– Со мной всё хорошо, – хрипло проговорил он. – Пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо.

Его руки заскользили вниз по моему торсу и вцепились в ремень. В лукаво смотрящих на меня глазах читалось недвусмысленное предложение, а влажно блестящие губы наводили на мысли об очень непристойных, но очень приятных вещах.

– Надо же, какой напористый, – улыбнулся я. – Так непривычно.

– Тебе не нравится? – он уже расстегивал пуговицу на моих джинсах.

– Нравится. Очень нравится.

– В таком случае можешь начинать привыкать.

– Как на счёт душа?

Я взялся за край его футболки и потянул вверх. Ник поднял руки, помогая себя раздеть.

– Издеваешься? – он мотнул головой, убирая волосы с лица. – Я взорвусь, если придётся ещё ждать.

– Ждать не обязательно, – подмигнул я.

Он хихикнул и, схватив меня за руку, потащил в ванную.

Шум воды в душевой напоминал дробный стук дождевых капель во время ливня. Эхо, созданное многократным отражением звука от гладких стен, как будто раздвигало пространство, и уже казалось, что мы не в ванной городской квартиры, а в тропическом лесу во время шторма.

Капли воды, попадая на мою кожу, смешивались с потом и, щекоча, стекали вниз.

– Ни за что бы не подумал… – выдохнул я. – Что ты умеешь такие вещи…

Он поднял голову и усмехнулся:

– У меня была очень бурная юность.

– Думаешь, я поверю? Ты же… – я задохнулся, снова почувствовав прикосновение его языка. – Был таким тихим… В школе…

– И тем не менее, – Ник поднялся с колен. – Лет с четырнадцати я отрывался, как мог. Пока ты к нам не переехал.

– Замолчи. Ты заставляешь меня ревновать к людям, которых я даже не видел.

Я прижал его к стене и поцеловал. Ник отвечал на мои прикосновения так открыто, с такой готовностью, как никогда раньше. От его прежней скованности не осталось и следа, и этот новый, свободный во всех отношениях человек заставлял меня полностью отдаться своим желаниям. Я чувствовал, как он всё больше и больше завладевает моими мыслями и чувствами.

– Глупый ты, – улыбнулся Ник.

Он обнял меня за шею и подтянулся вверх, скрестив ноги на моей пояснице. Я был слегка шокирован таким выбором позы и, поддерживая его бёдра, пытался не растерять жалкие остатки самообладания. Гибкое, сильное тело Ника было для меня лёгким, как пёрышко. Струи воды стекали по его коже, обрисовывая рельеф мышц. Он тяжело дышал в такт нашим движениям и смотрел на меня не отрываясь.

– Ты прекрасен, – вырвалось у меня непроизвольно.

Ник тихо засмеялся, и его смех перешёл в стон, такой мелодичный, что у меня мурашки побежали по спине от удовольствия.

– Ты прекрасен, – повторил я уже сознательно.

В следующий момент все мои мышцы напряглись до предела, сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме. Пальцы Ника судорожно вцепились в мои плечи, он задрожал и сильнее прижался ко мне. В глазах потемнело. Всё, что я помню – это короткое, как вспышка молнии, ощущение, будто мы оба умерли и оказались на небесах.

Когда в голове прояснилось, мы сидели на полу, а вода из душа смывала мутные капли с наших тел.

– Знаешь, мне только что показалось, что мы умираем, – поделился я.

Ник прижался щекой к моей груди. Его движения были ленивыми и расслабленными.

– La petite mort, – сказал он. – Маленькая смерть. Так французы называют оргазм.

Становилось прохладно, но двигаться очень не хотелось. Я взял его руку и прикоснулся губами к сбитым костяшкам.

– Ты разбил руки. Завтра будет трудно двигать пальцами.

– Ничего, для самого необходимого я всегда смогу их использовать.

Кончики его пальцев невесомо пробежали вниз по моему животу.

– Думаю, нам стоит переместиться в постель, – предложил я. – Заранее извини. Похоже, сегодня тебе не придётся спать.

Он только улыбнулся в ответ.

Раньше Ник обнимал меня с какой-то болезненной безысходностью, ища утешения и защиты. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он впервые пришёл сюда и остался на ночь? Всё это время я сдерживался, стараясь уберечь его. Я терпеливо ждал, что однажды он перестанет бояться и раскроется передо мной в полной мере. Наконец моё ожидание было вознаграждено – сегодня я держал в объятьях того самого Ди, Доминика, который снился мне ночами, такого, каким он был на самом деле. Без напускной грубости, свойственной ему сейчас в общении с посторонними. Без чрезмерной застенчивости, присущей ему в подростковом возрасте. Без страха и навязчивого желания отомстить, мучивших его последние два года. Всё это в одночасье слетело, как шелуха, оставив передо мной прямолинейного, немного ироничного, немного несносного, честного и ранимого, но стойкого Ника, смотрящего на меня смело и соблазнительно.

– Ты сегодня другой, – сказал он, поудобнее устраивая голову на моей руке.

Небо за окном начинало светлеть. Мы оба были без сил – мышцы ныли, голоса охрипли… Но это было, пожалуй, самое счастливое наше утро.

– Другой? И в чём это выражается? – мне хотелось говорить с ним, неважно о чём.

– Ну, – он немного смутился. – Ты более смелый, чем обычно…

Я крепче обнял его.

– Потому что ты меня больше не боишься.

– Я тебя никогда не боялся, – проворчал Ник.

– Как скажешь, – улыбнулся я.

 

Прошла неделя. Я был счастлив. Но глупо думать, что человек может вот так за один день отбросить свои привычки и изменить манеру поведения. Чтобы вернуться в реальность и понять, что у нас с Ником впереди ещё долгий и не самый лёгкий путь, мне потребовалась хорошая встряска.

Вернувшись домой, я застал Ника, пакующего чемодан и параллельно болтающего с кем-то по телефону по-английски. Он даже не кивнул мне в знак приветствия.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил я, когда он положил трубку.

– По-моему, это очевидно. Собираю вещи, – ответил он таким тоном, словно я только что сказал огромную глупость.

– Куда-то едешь?

– В Мюнхен.

– В Мюнхен?!

Я был шокирован. Конечно, скорее всего это работа, но такие поездки не случаются внезапно. А Ник ни словом не обмолвился о том, что собирается уезжать.

– Это по работе, – бросил он небрежно, как будто это замечание должно было снять все вопросы.

– Но ты ничего не говорил… – моё замедленное восприятие наконец позволило мозгу обработать полученную информацию, и я почувствовал себя преданным.

– Потому что тебе это не понравилось бы. Не хотел тебя расстраивать раньше времени.

Что это? Его голос правда стал виноватым, или мне показалось?

– А сейчас я, по-твоему, не расстроен?

– Чёрт, я опаздываю.

Он подхватил чемодан, сумку с камерой и ринулся в прихожую мимо меня. Потом, бросив чемодан, вернулся, схватил меня за шею, притянул к себе и, густо покраснев, поцеловал. И умчался прочь прежде, чем я успел ещё что-то сказать. Любого на моём месте обидело бы такое отношение, но я не мог сердиться на Ника. Этот маленький эгоист по-прежнему плюёт на всё и всех, когда речь заходит о его работе. Хоть он и говорит, что работа изначально была лишь способом стать ближе ко мне, но я вижу, что сейчас фотография значит для Ника едва ли меньше, чем я. Это нелегко, но я стараюсь даже не намекать на выбор между собой и работой. И стоит ему вот так искренне поцеловать меня, как мой мозг начинает плавиться от переизбытка умиления и нежности.

Телефонный звонок заставил меня вздрогнуть.

– Прости, Анджей, – услышал я в трубке голос Ника. – Я правда боялся тебя расстроить, поэтому не знал, как сказать.

– Ты странный, ты это знаешь?

– Да, ты говорил.

– Надо было мне тебя проводить. Успеваешь?

– Всё нормально, я взял такси. Кстати, – его голос повеселел. – До переезда к тебе я ни разу в жизни никуда не опаздывал. Ты на меня плохо влияешь.

– Я рад, что хоть как-то на тебя влияю, – улыбнулся я, хотя мне по-прежнему было грустно. – Когда ты вернёшься?

– Через две недели.

– Ник… Это жестоко.

– Поэтому я и хочу тебе предложить приехать ко мне через несколько дней.

– Хм, а это мысль. Думаю, мне удастся выкроить пару выходных.

– Отлично! Позвоню, как буду на месте, и мы всё обсудим.

 

Я увидел вывеску «Antiqwariat» и ещё раз сверился с адресом в сообщении. Та самая антикварная лавка, которой управляет друг Ника. Здесь мы договорились встретиться.

Колокольчик на двери мелодично прозвенел, когда я вошёл внутрь. Помещение было, судя по всему, немаленьким, но множество разнообразных старинных вещей, расставленных очень плотно друг к другу в непонятной мне последовательности, создавало ощущение тесноты. К тому же, в магазине было немного темнее, чем на улице, поэтому мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сориентироваться и заметить, что здесь нет никого, кроме светловолосого молодого мужчины, сидящего в причудливом кресле с витыми ножками (определённо, этот предмет мебели был выставлен на продажу). Блондин часто переводил взгляд с большой китайской вазы, стоящей на столике перед ним, на планшет, который держал на коленях, и делал там пометки карандашом.

– Извините, – заговорил я на английском. – Могу я видеть управляющего?

– Будет через несколько минут, – ответил парень, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Ответ прозвучал так же по-английски, но с заметным акцентом.

Я подошёл ближе, собираясь завести разговор, но парень неожиданно вскинул голову и улыбнулся мне.

– Вы друг Доминика? Он тоже должен скоро прийти. Присаживайтесь.

Он неопределённо обвёл рукой помещение. Я обратил внимание на то, какие у него длинные и тонкие пальцы. На безымянном сверкнула синяя искра.

– Прошу прощения, господин… – я вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Ох, извините, – он встал и протянул мне руку. – Михаэль Вейсе. Можно просто Михаэль.

Вейсе – тот самый художник, что создал Сапфировую коллекцию и открытие выставки которого мы с Ником планировали посетить.

– Анджей, – представился я, пожимая его руку.

– Вы только посмотрите! – воскликнул Михаэль и указал на большое зеркало, стоящее рядом.

В зеркале я увидел двух человек примерно одного возраста, одинакового роста и телосложения, с одинаковыми светлыми волосами, которые давно пора подстричь.

– Удивительно, – заулыбался мой собеседник. – У нас даже черты лица похожи.

– Да, интересное совпадение, – согласился я. Моё внимание снова привлекла его рука. – Михаэль, могу я взглянуть на Ваше кольцо?

Кольцо из белого золота, тонкое и простое на первый взгляд, но при ближайшем рассмотрении становилось ясно, что оно имеет слегка изогнутую форму, как лёгкая волна на гладкой поверхности воды. Или даже как степной ковыль, колышущийся на ветру. Там, где волна образовывала едва уловимый для взгляда завиток, покоился маленький сапфир.

– Поразительно, – признался я. – Чем больше на него смотришь, тем труднее отвести взгляд. Как будто за видимой формой проступает некий скрытый смысл.

Тут мне вспомнились слова Ника о паре обручальных колец, с которых началась Сапфировая коллекция.

– Я рад, что Вы оценили мою идею, – сказал Михаэль голосом, выражающим удовлетворение. – Не удивительно, что Доминик выбрал Вас.

– Простите?

– Для фото, – пояснил он. – Я уже видел макет альбома. На Вас эти украшения смотрятся ещё лучше, чем они есть на самом деле. А всё потому, что Вы их поняли.

«То, что я делаю, я делаю прежде всего для себя. Во вторую очередь – для тех, кто способен меня понять», – так любит говорить Ник. Замечание художника вызвало у меня невольную вспышку гордости.

Прозвенел колокольчик.

– О, я вижу, один из наших гостей уже здесь, – прозвучал от двери мягкий голос.

Голос принадлежал стройному, совсем юному человеку с длинными тёмными волосами и был странно знакомым. Приятный тембр, безупречный английский…

– Вы Энджи? – я никак не мог поверить, что голос, слышанный мною по телефону, голос определённо взрослого человека, на самом деле принадлежит этому юнцу. – Простите за бестактность, но не слишком ли Вы молоды для управляющего?

Энджи и Михаэль обменялись улыбками.

– Не позволяйте этому ангельскому личику ввести Вас в заблуждение, – Михаэль мягко взял Энджи за подбородок и повернул его лицо к себе. – Он старше нас с Вами.

Я обратил внимание, что глаза Энджи такого же оттенка, как сапфир в кольце художника, даже блестят, как драгоценные камни. И глаза Михаэля вдруг сделались такими же удивительно синими и сверкающими. Странно. Сначала мне показалось, что у него серые глаза. Должно быть, дело в освещении. Энджи с улыбкой отвёл руку Михаэля, и я увидел второе кольцо с сапфиром, украшающее палец антиквара. «…создал их для себя и своей второй половины», – так сказала Мария. Вот оно что.

И снова звон колокольчика.

Даже не оборачиваясь я знал, что это он.

– Привет, – поздоровался Ник нарочито-равнодушно и ленивым шагом направился ко мне.

Так, не глядя на меня, держа руки в карманах, он подошёл почти вплотную и только тогда поднял голову. Такое же выражение лица у Доминика было в тот вечер, когда он впервые пришёл ко мне домой – настороженное и немного растерянное, словно он ждёт чего-то хорошего, но опасается, что произойдёт нечто противоположное.

Он подался вперёд, уткнулся лбом в мою грудь и обхватил руками за талию.

– Я тоже соскучился, – я обнял его и поцеловал в макушку.

– Прости меня, – пробормотал Ник.

– Уже простил.

– И за то, что ещё будет, тоже прости.

– Ты планируешь и дальше меня так кидать? – усмехнулся я.

Он весь сжался и ещё теснее прильнул ко мне.

– Ладно, оставим это. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, да?

Ник посмотрел на меня. В его счастливом взгляде читалась благодарность. Вот оно, то состояние, ради сохранения которого я готов прощать его эгоизм.

– Да, Энджи, хотел спросить. Что тебя всё-таки связывает с «VSC»? – Ник внезапно переключился на другую тему. – Ведь всё не ограничивается этим магазином, я прав?

Энджи таинственно улыбнулся.

– Если я скажу, что являюсь сверхъестественным существом, способным в некотором роде манипулировать людьми, ты поверишь?

– Я скорее подумаю, что это неудачная шутка.

– Конечно, шутка, – засмеялся Энджи. – Просто Мария Веритас – моя сестра.

– Это всё объясняет, – Ник облегчённо вздохнул. – Ещё раз прими мою благодарность.

– Тебе стоит благодарить не меня, а Анджея. Подозреваю, сам бы ты никогда не обратился ко мне с этим. А теперь, – Энджи решительно пресёк попытку Ника сказать что-то ещё. – Если никто не возражает, я предлагаю закрыть магазин пораньше и пойти куда-нибудь поужинать.

Предложение было принято единогласно.

– Они вместе уже больше пяти лет, – сказал Доминик, указав на Энджи и Михаэля, идущих впереди. Вечер был замечательный, поэтому мы решили прогуляться до ресторана пешком. – Я всегда считал их отношения образцом взаимопонимания. И по-хорошему завидовал.

– Возможно, наши отношения и нельзя будет когда-либо назвать образцовыми, – ответил я. – Но завидовать кому-то ты точно больше не будешь.

– Мне нравится, что ты в этом так уверен.


	24. Эпилог

– Он по-прежнему смотрит в окно и молчит. Никаких изменений. Только Ваши визиты заставляют его проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции.

Молодой врач открыл дверь палаты и пригласил свою спутницу внутрь.

– Господин Копач, к Вам посетитель, – обратился он к пациенту, неподвижно сидящему на стуле у окна.

Когда врач вышел, Мария приблизилась к Тадеушу.

– Здравствуй, – промурлыкала она, наклонившись к своему бывшему подчинённому и с интересом рассматривая его бесстрастное лицо. – Твой врач сказал, что никаких изменений нет. Это хорошо.

Она посмотрела в окно. Внутренний дворик частной психиатрической лечебницы был зелёным и ухоженным, но, несмотря на это, наводил уныние.

– Кто бы мог подумать. Два года назад ты пришёл ко мне с таким простым желанием – укрыться от полиции. Заключая договор, я даже не предполагала, – янтарные глаза Марии сверкнули, улыбка обнажила маленькие острые клыки, – что ты можешь быть так полезен.

Уголок рта Тадеуша дёрнулся.

– Ты ведь слышал о миньонах-марионетках? – продолжала Мария. – Вижу, что слышал. Вырастить миньона крайне сложно. Но ещё сложнее найти исходный материал. Видишь ли, не из каждого может получиться миньон. Этот вопрос ещё недостаточно изучен. Мы не можем точно сказать, чем обусловлено появление у человека предрасположенности к перерождению в марионетку. И вычислить такую предрасположенность зачастую довольно сложно. Поэтому я была так обрадована, узнав тебя поближе.

Брови Тадеуша сдвинулись, словно он безуспешно пытался понять смысл сказанного.

– Честно говоря, сначала я нацелилась на Анджея, нашу прекрасную модель. Нет-нет, он не смог бы стать миньоном, но его душа… Ах, как она привлекательна! – Мария мечтательно подняла глаза к потолку. – Но мой дорогой братец снова меня обыграл. Представляешь, он объявил, что эти двое – Анджей и твой старый знакомый Доминик Грабовский – находятся под его покровительством. До сих пор не могу понять ход его мыслей. Чем он вообще думает?

Она с досадой посмотрела на своего молчаливого собеседника.

– Ну да, конечно, ты мне ничего не ответишь, бездушный чурбан, – внезапно красавица захихикала. – Бездушный. В буквальном смысле. Какая прелесть!

Мария приложила указательный палец ко лбу Тадеуша и с улыбкой, от которой у любого мороз пробежал бы по коже, произнесла:

– Итак, приступим к обучению, моя марионетка.


End file.
